Agent of Oz
by Rave Luki
Summary: Complete Alex Yuy, Heero's daughter, Runs off to join Oz, much in the same way Trowa did. While she's there, however, she gets caught up in a conspericy that she had to figure out Please rr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I stood with my blond hair cut short to right bellow my ears, or at least it was shorter than I had it before I got it cut, but about any hair was shorter then three feet of long dark brown braids. I used to wear it up in about ten small braids, but those days were over. I had contacts in my eyes changing them from their normal dark purple inherited from my mother to a deep forest green. I had to change most of my normal coloring, which was still bothering me. I wore the basic tryout suit, blue pants and a matching polo shirt. I wasn't sure why Oz chose that particular style but as long as I wasn't wearing a skirt I was happy.  
  
I'd stashed all of the things I brought with me in a renting space. Twelve by six feet where I could put anything I wanted. I had about five trunks of personal junk and cloths, most of which I just bought in case Oz went to check it out. I hoped they wouldn't look to the back three. The biggest held weapons, quite a few. The next had clothes and accessories Alex Yuy would use. The third was paperwork and contacts I might use, along with a few other things. All of it wouldn't be touched until I thought it would be right to blow my cover. The only personal item I kept with me was a ring my dad had given me. I usually wore it on a necklace, but I didn't mind keeping it with me in a pocket for safety's sake.  
  
As it came to be my turn I handed over my registration forms to the lady filing all the trainees into the computer. I smiled to myself. The forms were complete with a physical, background information, tons of paperwork and picture I.D., all fake, of course. It wasn't hard to get them. The black market was everywhere, space colonies included. The hard part would be pulling of this act. I had never been much of an actress, that had always been Julia.  
  
I shook my head; I could pull it off. I had to. It didn't matter much at the moment anyway. I had a test to get to that was a bit more important. Getting into Oz was the important thing at the moment. First there was a written exam, then a math test, then a shooting drill, and at last, my favorite part, a mobile suit mock battle.  
  
I followed all the other trainees into another room where the exam would take place.  
  
There were no familiar faces, which was a very good thing. If anyone recognized me I'd be in big trouble, more trouble then even I could handle. I, Alex Yuy, was one of the most wanted 'criminals' of the century, or at least the decade. I wasn't sure I beat my dad, or the other gundam pilots for that matter. But I was getting close.  
  
The test was simple. At least a two hundred words in an essay on why I wanted to join Oz. It was clearly written that two hundred was the minimum and only that. More points for more words and if it didn't break six hundred you couldn't get the maximum points, not even half of the maximum points. Luckily for me I love to write and was able to pull off more then eight hundreds words. Expressing clearly in about eight different ways why I wanted to join Oz to destroy the rebels and gundam slime who destroyed our world and its peace.  
  
Next came the math test. I filled out every answer knowing I was right. They asked for nothing too difficult, and even if they had I had passed every math test through college I knew of. I was the first one done. After turning in my test I went and waited in the next room where several targets had been set up.  
  
The room slowly filled up with other people as they gradually finished the test.  
  
As with everything else they tested on I was rather good at shooting. I hit every target in almost the exact center on the first two sets of targets. Come the third I realized that my aiming skills that I was showing off didn't entirely fit my story of a young boy of 17 (the age required to join Oz) from the space colony 8412. A gundam pilot had just destroyed this particular colony, none of the people here knew it had been my good friend Tarmine. It was a military based colony that she felt needed to go bye bye.  
  
I purposely missed the next five targets then did only somewhat good on the rest. Even with my last minute change in mind the scores showed me being the third best out of the thirty people trying out. Only one person had hit them all, if I had tried there would have been two.  
  
The mock battle was easy to understand. The thirty of us were facing 80 Mobile dolls. Our ammo was real, there's wasn't. If they 'killed' you then you were dead and had to leave the battle. Personally I wasn't planning on being amongst the deceased. The trick to the battle is as every doll dies the others get stronger. So all together they always have the same strength. Even if you take out half of them the others strengths would multiply so the skill level would change.  
  
So when there was only one left I might have a challenge.  
  
I laughed at the thought. In a gundam it might be true, but in a space Leo… It would be a problem. I just hoped my skills would let me stay till the end.  
  
"What're you laughing at?" A tall boy behind me asked simply, not being rude, just curious. I stared into his dark electric blue eyes which matched his black hair that was pointy on the top where it had been died such a dark blue it was almost black. The whole effect made him look elfish, not a cute little elf, but more of a dangerous trickster. Adding his regular looks and tricky smile, he looked even more a trickster but not at all dangerous.  
  
I smiled back at him, "Nothing of great importance." It wasn't a lie, and as long as I didn't lie and didn't tell who I really was I wouldn't have much of a problem. Which was why the act would be difficult. I hated lying no matter how good I was at it and I'd have to lie to every one. "So who're you?" I asked.  
  
"Vince," he answered, "but friends just call me V."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm a friend or are you just telling me that for the heck of it."  
  
My comment made him laugh. "I'm quick to make friends and quicker to make enemies, two of my greatest faults. If you want to be my friend I'm not stopping you, but we'd better get to the test lest they begin without us."  
  
Surprised I noticed then that everyone else was leaving. Then hurriedly I grabbed my helmet and followed them to the docs where we each got into our suits. In the cockpit I waited for our commander to give the order to begin, lecturing myself on not doing too good on the test. Then thirty suits started up and my mind went blank and switched to combat mode. Instinct took over as the battle began.  
  
I separated myself from the other trainees, not knowing them well enough to judge their moves. Chances were I'd forget who they were and would expect Julia to guard my back or Zero to finish one of them off. Fighting solo would be the best way to handle things.  
  
I quickly checked my weapons, nothing but a second-class beam rifle and a machine gun. The beam rifle being the primary weapon I attached it to my suits right arm and the machine gun to its left. I finished setting up just in time for three suits had just come up to face me. I activated all the programs the Oz personnel turned off to see who knew it was there and how to get to it. A minor shield came up along with a scanner to see where every suit and doll was.  
  
I waited for the dolls to come, they surrounded me, as I expected. Then shot out as one. I shot away turning to shoot back at one of them, destroying it as I cursed my suits slow speed. In my gundam, RedZero, I could have killed them all in the same time it took me to hit one. Now I had to use something I didn't need much in my normal suit, caution.  
  
The two remaining dolls followed me away. I was facing them and moving backwards, preparing for attack. The moment came and I shot forward towards them, not bothering to shoot till I was past them both and had turned to face them. Both exploded from the bullets shot out by my machine gun.  
  
As soon as they were gone I examined the battle. Half the trainees were already out, the dolls held the advantage. More dolls noticed me and I had to stop watching to fight, which was okay because I preferred fighting. I backed up the same way as before, but they made a formation that destroyed any possibility of me doing the same attack again. There were four suits on me, preparing together to attack.  
  
Dodging to the side I shot my beam again, missing my target but shooting the doll behind it. I shoot another two with the machine gun. The last doll was taken care of easily and once again I turned to see where the battle was.  
  
Six people remained besides me. They were fighting off another thirty dolls. The dolls were trying to separate them, which would make it all the harder to defeat the dolls. I wasn't sure what I could handle, not in this suit, but I'd give it my all. I joined the other trainees. One of them seemed to have taken over the group.  
  
"Okay guys, this is what we've been training for. It's just going to be harder from here out but if we stick together we might be able to make it through." I heard V's voice over the com. system I hadn't known was working.  
  
At the same time I realized that these guys knew each other. They'd been practicing for this, most likely together. They knew what they were doing and I'd only get in the way. I watched them set up, aware the dolls were doing the same, and that I was the only one standing around doing nothing. I was also beginning to get rather annoyed with this slow space Leo and wanting something better, anything better.  
  
I shook my head, no use wanting, just fight. I got behind the six remaining fighters.  
  
"Hey V, good luck. I'm going to try to solo some as to not get in the way. Have fun." I said over the com. He didn't reply, but he didn't have to. The dolls attacked, surrounding us. I shoot up and away, knowing several dolls would follow. Most would stay with the others so the odds shouldn't be that bad. They were anyway.  
  
To my surprise seven dolls had followed me. I whistled excepting the challenge and knowing they'd be harder then the others.  
  
"Here goes." I whispered to no one.  
  
Putting my machine gun into action I fired several rounds at the lot of them, but I only hit one. They were getting better, and I loved a challenge.  
  
Two came from above me, one from in front, and three from behind. I waited until the last possible moment to move out of the way as they all fired beams at me. I dodged, barely, and fired my rifle at the one that had come from in front, and my machine gun at the three from behind. Two more dolls exploded, I didn't spend much time looking at them as the others already began to attack again.  
  
I took out one more with my rifle, and another not long after, but it was getting harder to avoid their shots and attempts to tackle me. They were getting faster, and my suit didn't seem to realize it had to do the same. For just a moment it froze and wouldn't move. That was all it took for me to get hit. I cried out at the impact. The shoots might not be real but they had the system react as it normally would in regular combat. The three dolls that were left began to close in for the kill.  
  
A beam came from behind me hitting one of the dolls that in turn slammed into the one behind it killing both.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my help," came V's voice, "but I got separated from the others and I expect you to return the favor."  
  
I grinned, "You can help anytime."  
  
I blew up the last doll on me, then turned to help V who had brought ten dolls with him, and glanced at the battle. Three people were there fighting eleven more.  
  
"Quite a bit followed you." I murmured.  
  
He laughed, "They knew I was heading over to you and that you were good."  
  
We went at it with the remaining dolls, covering each other as we took out another five of the dolls. Things where going rather well until V got shot by a doll which had come up from behind. Suddenly there were fifteen dolls on us. I glanced at radar and saw we were the only ones left.  
  
"Oh shit," I said.  
  
"This isn't good," V agreed.  
  
I got behind him, ready to move at any moment. The dolls surrounded us, they were everywhere, above us and below us, on all sides, everywhere.  
  
"Do these things have a self destruct?" V asked.  
  
I gasped, "Don't even think it. You don't actually blow up so these things won't die."  
  
"Oh well, it was a thought." I could almost sense him smiling before he spoke next. "I hope this'll work then." He said pulling out a green beam sword, somewhat like the one I had on RedZero.  
  
I didn't ask where he got it. I didn't have time.  
  
I dived into the crowd of dolls, aware they were firing, this time the bullets were real. God what were they doing? Luckily though, because of that they shot themselves and saved me some trouble. Meanwhile V was hacking away with his sword as a doll finally got him. With a small minor explosion his system went down leaving me with the eight remaining dolls. They all faced me. I charged up the boosters and flew over to V at top speed as he left the battlefield, grabbing his sword right before he went inside. I turned to meet my targets, and realized I was the target.  
  
I zoomed away from the dolls avoiding the bullets and beams, knowing they were faster and stronger than my suit but not caring in the slightest because I didn't lose fights to dolls. If they were other people I'd probably give up but no artificial intelligence would screw up my fight.  
  
Of course the game of cats and mouse didn't amuse me much, either, and because of that I finally turned to meet them, last minute. My boosters were still on and I used every ounce of speed this old piece of junk had to slash my way through three of the dolls. The sword was good, and it was what I was used to, my weapon, just what I used. A beam hit me in that back, a real beam. Five dolls left, five very good dolls.  
  
I didn't care how good they were.  
  
They became two groups, the first showering me with small laser blasts, but I dodged through them. The second group, which had only two dolls, joined forces to build up a very powerful beam with their rifles. I pulled out my rifle I had put away in order to use the sword and fired it out at them just in time for it to meat their beam.  
  
Just then I realized this wasn't some second class rifle, they had put restraints on it so I couldn't use it to its full potential. That fact ticked me off, especially when if I lost it would hurt. I made up my mind in an instant and spent a whole thirty seconds hacking into the program to make this suit and rifle work to their full potential.  
  
The beam suddenly grew and over powered the dolls'. They both exploded leaving me with three more to deal with. I aimed the machine gun strait in front of me, even though the dolls were behind. Suddenly I put my suit into action and spun around to face the dolls as I blasted outwards, firing I destroyed three of them.  
  
One left, but hadn't there only been three to kill?  
  
It held no weapon but a blue beam sword. I smiled. Who ever designed these things seamed to know how to play on people's interests.  
  
Looking closer at the doll I noticed it wasn't a mobile doll, but a Leo space suit. "Hey, just thought since you had destroyed the rest of the dolls we'd test your skills on a person."  
  
"V?" I asked, "I thought you were out."  
  
"I was never in." he stated, "I'm Vince Barton, son of Mathew Barton leader of the Barton foundation and one of the head commanders in Oz. I've been in the organization for years. I show up at these try-outs to see who has potential. It seams you have quite a bit."  
  
I dropped the guns letting them float into space.  
  
"So you want to fight." I said, my voice cold and emotionless. It was my fighting voice, the heartless voice that makes you feel there's no hope in fighting. My father always said part of the battle is making sure you know you can win, and making sure your opponent knows it, too. "Say the word."  
  
"Go."  
  
He moved like lightning, but, then again, so did I. With the right pilots even a Leo could be a deadly weapon. Our swords clashed together throwing sparks in all directions. We moved throughout the battle zone, neither getting the advantage over the other, and all the while I wished I could fight him in a gundam, that would be a battle I'd enjoy. He could have any mobile suit he wanted to fight in, even a gundam of his own.  
  
As our swords struck yet again I pulled back. "This fight is meaningless, it won't end." I stated.  
  
"Your right." He said, "but I had to see just how good you are." He paused for a moment. "Let's go inside." 


	2. Chapter 2

1 I forgot to say in the first chapter, I didn't make up Zero, Tarmine or Julia, or obviously the original gundam wing people. The first three were from an RPG, Alex was my character, and this story is based off of the roll play. Other than that it's originally my idea. Thanks for reading. :)  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I walked into the room the 'dead' pilots went to watch the rest of the battle, and was greeted by cheers. I looked around, surprised. Everyone was saying how great I did, how fast I was, when none of it was true. I did horrible, and of the other G. pilots could've destroyed me…  
  
But these were gundam pilots. They weren't even Oz pilots, just a bunch of kids who had just seen another kid like them move as fast and with enough skill as a gundam pilot. And none of them had a clue who I was.  
  
A group of guys walked over to V and I. There were five of them all together. Four of them had died hair like V, all wore the normal Oz cloths, fit to match their styles.  
  
One of them spoke up. "Seems you're getting slow these days, V. He lasted longer than you in the test." He smiled as he said it.  
  
V only laughed. "Not even I have beaten the test before. I'm not getting slow, the trainees are getting better."  
  
Another spoke up. "Just how did you do that?" he asked, slightly suspicious. "Even if you're a natural no one's that good without practice."  
  
I stared into his questioning eyes. He was small, almost as small as I was. He wore a green jump suit showing he wasn't trying out but already a member of Oz, a technician if I was correct. His brown hair was dyed a blue green, almost aqua, which matched his aqua eyes. He looked smart, and like he would make a wonderful spy. Defiantly someone I had to be careful around.  
  
Luckily I had already rehearsed the answer.  
  
"I grew up on colony 8412. It was almost a requirement that anyone interested in joining Oz has to take a preparation program on the basic uses of a mobile suit. If you were good enough you were given the option of going into some more detailed training. The chance was offered to me and I accepted it." I stated, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I spent two years in the advanced program." All the information I just stated was also included in my paperwork.  
  
V draped his arm around my shoulders. "See, he's okay, Rob," he stated, "you make it sound as if he's a gundam pilot himself."  
  
"You know the gundams pilots?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "Thankfully no, but fought one once."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "I thought no one survived fighting them."  
  
The guy who spoke up first answered me. "Most people don't. But V isn't most people. He's one of the best pilots Oz has."  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" asked one of the others. "I don't believe you mentioned it."  
  
I was about to answer Alex, then stopped myself. "Tom Conway." I said. "Most people just call me Conway, though."  
  
"Well, Conway, welcome to Oz." V said gesturing to the board naming the ten people who made it in. ten people per tryout made it, those were the rules. My name was on top with the highest score. I realized that the people who had done better then me had already been in Oz, and weren't included on the board. "Now that you're in, let me introduce you to the group."  
  
He pointed to the guy who had talked first. "This is Mike." Mike nodded. He was tall, most likely over six feet. I was short though, a mere five ft. three, and didn't know for sure, having most people over 5'8" look like giants. He had shaggy blond hair, not colored, with yellow eyes. He wore the red suit of a regular pilot in Oz showing he wasn't at that high of a rank, but he was in.  
  
V pointed to one of the two who hadn't spoken. "This is Nat, short for Nathan, and his twin Penrod, or Pen." They both had black hair cut to above their ears with the bottom part of it died red giving a strange effect of looking like it was on fire. They had hazel eyes, Nat's mostly green and Pen's mostly brown. Both wore black engineer suits with the long sleeves, which should have been there, torn off to make them tank tops.  
  
"You already know who Rob is," he pointed to him, "this is Max, short for Mathew, don't ask how they got Max I don't know." Max was just as tall as mike with brown hair with a little purple in it and violet eyes, almost the same color as mine normally are. He wore a blue jump suit like what V was wearing, showing they were both superior pilots.  
  
"Hello." I said to all of them.  
  
The conversation was ended when all the new recruits were asked to follow one of the people in charge for more information.  
  
"Welcome to Oz," he began. "You'll be going to another program were we'll find out what you're specialties are if you have any and then you'll be put into that field to work. Chances are you won't become anything more then a normal engineer or pilot. Very few people become one of the other fields. This is why being in one is important."  
  
The man went on to explain that we'd be staying in rooms of ten, mixed in with seven other tryout groups. We were to take a series of tests, to see what level we would be put in. After he finished explaining the first weeks schedule we were sent to get pictures taken for I.D. we would have for Oz. When I got mine I quickly put it into my back pocket. When every one was done rooms were assigned, and once we checked into them we had the night off.  
  
I was the first to my room. Writing my name on the clipboard that we were supposed to sign up on I looked around the room, then down at the clipboard, realizing I had written Alex Yuy. Growling at myself I erased the name, glad I was using a pencil, then pulled out a pen to write Thomas Conway over it.  
  
There wasn't much in the room. Ten bunks, five on bottom and five above them, a small table with an alarm clock, a larger table with four chairs around it and two dressers, each with five drawers. I was deciding whether or not I should just choose a bed when the door opened.  
  
Nathan and Penrod walked in, calling good-bye to someone out in the hall. They glanced around the room, smiled and nodded a hello to me, then threw their things onto the nearest beds and signed in. Penrod finished first then turned to look closer at me.  
  
"Hey Conway, I guess we'll be sharing this room with you," he said grinning.  
  
Nathan turned to me as well. "If I'm correct, the rest of our little group will be staying here also. V got his dad to make sure we were all in the same room," he said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I thought you guys were already in Oz, why would you go through training again?" I asked.  
  
Nathan answered, "Same reason we went through the tryouts, we're looking for talent in the beginners. And sense several of us just turned seventeen this year, and shouldn't have been in Oz before hand, we have to go through training again."  
  
I shook my head, smiling slightly. I was willing to bet their entire group had been in Oz before they should have. Going through training again was a way to make sure they should be in Oz, although I was rather sure they were all qualified.  
  
We talked a little while we settled in. Nathan and Penrod started pulling things out of their suitcases and tossing them onto their bed and the floor. I chose the bed furthest from the door on the top. I climbed up on it as another person walked into the room.  
  
He was small, if he were a girl I would have said petite. Unruly black hair framed his pale, intelligent face. He wore all black, from his shoes to his glasses. Looking around he blinked pale green eyes that didn't fit the black and white scene the rest of his appearance seemed based on. He walked over to the sign in sheet with out saying much. I began to wish I had chosen a closer bed so I could read the names as people signed in. Lucky for me Nathan read it for me.  
  
"Well hello Jet, Jet Fathom I believe," Nathan said cheerfully as he squinted to read Jet's small handwriting.  
  
Jet smiled uneasily, murmured a brief, "Hi," and went over to the bunks across from mine, sitting on the bottom one.  
  
There was silence for a while. I began to fidget with the tag on my suitcase, and then decided to unpack. Once I opened it I realized I had nothing but clothes and didn't really know if I should put them in the dresser or not. So I took out my jacket, in case I was to go anywhere. I rezipped my suitcase and sat on my bed doing nothing for a few more minutes.  
  
Finally my boredom was too much and I decided to leave and check out the colony. It was a night off and I didn't know how many more of those I'd be having. I jumped off my bed, taking my jacket with me, and left the room.  
  
In town there was a lot going on. Apparently the new recruits weren't the only ones with a day off, and the rest of Oz was taking advantage of their free time. I walked through the 'down town' section of this colony. There were a lot of lights and buildings, but that was about it. I didn't see much that interested me.  
  
Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see V behind me.  
  
"Hey Conway, what's up?" V asked.  
  
I smiled at him, "I'm trying to decide whether or not I should stay out here much longer, seeing that it's about as fun as doing nothing."  
  
Putting his hands in his pockets V leaned back on his heels. "I wouldn't say that, not if you know where to go. If you want you can come to a club with me and the rest of the guys," he suggested with a smile. "I hear there's going to be some cute chicks there, I think you might find it a bit of fun."  
  
I returned his smile, trying not to laugh. That isn't the first reason I'd head to a club, but he didn't have to know that. "Sure, I have nothing better to do."  
  
I followed him to his other friends. We exchanged greetings, then entered a club near by.  
  
Neon colored paint stained the walls of the dim nightclub. Ultra violet lights made the neon stand out, along with all the other lighter colors. A band stood in front of a waxed neon wall, playing hip-hop music. The dancers did everything from slow to break dancing. I felt a little strange being in uniform while most people here were dressed up, but a few other soldiers in uniform made me feel all right.  
  
"This looks like a nice place to have fun," I murmured.  
  
We spread out into a couple groups. The twins went off to dance and Max found one of his old friends, the others just trailed away, except for V who just kind of stayed with me. We talked small for a while; he mostly asked questions about my life. I told him the rehearsed answers.  
  
I'd grown up on my colony with my older brother and parents. My father wanted to join Oz but ended up marrying my mother instead. My father was a teacher at my high school and my mother a nurse. Both encouraged me to join Oz, and were very happy when they found out I had a natural talent with mobile suits. Because I showed potential they put me into class to learn the other skills I would use in Oz.  
  
My story was interrupted when two women walked up to us. One was a tall blonde with dark blue eyes who wore a short spaghetti strap dress. She smiled at V, her eyes twinkling. The other woman had long brown hair. She wore a black plastic halter-top with a black plastic mini skirt. Fish net stockings covered her legs until they reached her knee high leather boots. Blue eyes smiled wickedly at us.  
  
"Hey, we couldn't help noticing you two were alone over here and we were wondering if you wanted some company," the blonde asked, all smiles.  
  
V grinned back. "From two lovely ladies such as you?" he asked taking the blondes hand as raising it to his lips, "of course." He kissed her hand gently and she giggled. The giggle would get on my nerves, but other than that she was okay.  
  
"I'm Jules and this is Kathy," said the brown haired girl.  
  
"It's nice meeting both of you," I said, staring into familiar blue eyes. Jules was it? Well it worked as well as anything. V asked Kathy to dance and she easily excepted the invitation, leaving me with the other girl.  
  
"So Julia, how are you and the others?" I asked softly.  
  
"Oh, we're fine. Worried sick about where the hell you went, but just fine," she replied just as quietly. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking advantage of my day off," I murmured.  
  
She laughed at that. "Be happy I found you before one of the others. Zero, Tarmine and Poe are all in the city looking, they'd have killed you. We picked up from your letter you were getting into try-outs. It wasn't hard to find out who to look for. There are only two rookies who did so great on their intro tests that they could have been you. But you beat the program, the other girl just challenged it."  
  
"Does Oz know you're here?" I asked.  
  
Julia paused for a moment, thinking. Then said, "We've kept quiet, but they've got a lot of damn spies. Something might have gotten through. They'll be watching you carefully, looking for you to slip."  
  
I nodded, "I'll be careful." I paused for a moment, then asked, "What do you know about the other girl who did good on the tests."  
  
"She's one of ours. Looks close enough to the real you that she'll bring suspicions, and she'll disappear in about a week along with a few files," Julia said. "If they're looking for you they'll assume it's her. You just make friends with the guys you came in with. If they fall for you you're in good. All of them are related to important people."  
  
I nodded again, giving Julia my dare devil smile. "Don't worry about me I won't get caught soon, and when I do I'll get out of it."  
  
Julia laughed, and then faded into the crowd. She'd meet up with the others and tell them what's going on. I could trust her to talk them out of coming to get me out of Oz. They wouldn't throw a big fit, but my dad…  
  
Julia hadn't said he was looking.  
  
If he knew I was here I don't think even my mom could stop him from searching for me. He'd be furious, even if he didn't mind me fighting in a gundam. He didn't know I was here.  
  
I laughed to myself, relieved. I could trust Julia to make sure things were okay. She knew what she was doing.  
  
I met up with Rob a little later and we talked a bit, then split up again. I danced a bit, surprising myself. I had absolutely no attraction to girls but I didn't want to look different so I talked and flirted with them just like all the other guys. About two hours later the group met up with each other again. We left the club and went out to dinner at a pizza joint. V paid for all of us to share three large pizzas.  
  
When we got back to our room no one else was there. I checked the list of people who'd be in it. Besides V's friends and me there were three other people: Jet, Alex Jefferson, and Nickolas Macord. My nose twitched at seeing another person with my name. That would bug me.  
  
Nat looked over my shoulder. "No one I know," he declared and went to sit down. All the beds had a suitcase or bag on them. Slowly the other people in the room either went to their beds to do whatever or, just Rob and Mike, where at the table playing cards.  
  
Suddenly I was tired. I climbed onto my bed and lied down with a yawn. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

1.1.1.1 I'd like to say sorry for any mistakes I might have made. There's probably a few.  
  
1.1.1.2 Chapter 3  
  
A very loud siren woke me up the next morning. I climbed out of bed realizing I had fallen asleep with my clothes on. Cursing softly I looked around. Everyone else was crawling out of their beds as well, just as groggy as I was.  
  
"Is that a fire alarm or something?" Jet asked hoarsely.  
  
V laughed and yawned at the same time. "Oh, no, we're not that lucky. That's your new alarm clock. Guarantied to wake ya up daily."  
  
Someone pounded on the door.  
  
"Come in, it's open!" Pen yelled at the same time that Nat opened it.  
  
A woman shoved a bundle of clothes at him. "Every one get up and change. Here are your uniforms for this week. Have your I.D. with you and be quick in changing. Head back to the main hall when you're done," she said, then left.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Nat yawned as he closed the doors and began to hand out uniforms.  
  
I was too tired to care about changing in front of the guys. Getting up at five in the morning could do that to you. It didn't matter much anyway, I never had much of a chest and with my breasts bound no one would notice as long as I kept a light tank top on under the rest of my clothes.  
  
I left the room quickly, trying to decide which way I was supposed to go, and just ended up following the crowd of tired grumpy recruits.  
  
A man was waiting on the platform over looking the room for everyone to get there. Several people stood behind him, including the woman who had given us the uniforms. When everyone had arrived the man began to talk.  
  
"I am Commander Blake. For most of you I will be in charge of your beginning training. For a select lucky few after the first few days you'll be transferred to a higher level of training headed by one of the people behind me. Today you'll go through the same fighting drills you did before in your first tests, after that you'll go through some new ones. Anyone who excels will move on to harder tests in that field, all the rest of you will go to the basics and learn how to excel. Keep in mind that until you're off the training level you can be kicked out of Oz, so you should still try.  
  
"Every one should be at a harder test by the end of the first two weeks. If you can't do that then you'll be packing your bags and out of here. By the end of the first month you should be at the lowest the forth level. Anyone who's been to advance training before should make it there easily. You'll have to pass at least the eighth level with flying colors to be transferred to a specialized trainer in that field. You must also pass all the tests in a different field to at least the fourth level, as is a minimum requirement for to remain in Oz with any position.  
  
"For the first four days we'll run you all through tests in basic combat, mechanics, piloting a mobile suit and computer programming. There will be one day for each segment of the testing. You move on to the next level until you fail. Once everyone has failed a level we stop for the day, and if you haven't past the first four levels you train till ten-o-clock if it's not past that already. You can watch the others take the test once you're out."  
  
Blake looked around the room sternly, "If you are already in Oz, you know who you are, and you don't pass the requirements for you position you're back to a trainee, and have to re-earn every title you have, start from scratch." He stepped back.  
  
Another man walked up, explaining he was the basic combat instructor. The first test would be your accuracy with a gun and hand-to-hand fighting. Only the first two tests had hand to hand, since it wasn't used much but was still considered to be an important fighting skill.  
  
The day went well. First was boxing, nothing hard, just normal punching. Then, if you wanted to, you could learn a little of some other fighting skills. I joined the martial arts section, having a little training from Poe who had learned from his father, WuFie. I wasn't the best there, but far from the worst. That was the first level test.  
  
The next one was a little harder, a very, very little harder, but still some. To pass the second test you had to shoot a target with a handgun from thirty feet six out of ten times, you couldn't have entered Oz unless you could do that. After that you had to beat an Oz basic pilot. The pilot wasn't that good and he was purposely being worse than he was. No one failed that test, either. The third test was about the same thing, but only shooting.  
  
Number four you had to hit a target at fifty feet, seven out of ten times. The target was considerably smaller than the first two. About half the people dropped out of that, I wasn't one of them. The next test went through five types of guns, shooting stationary targets at different distances. Sixth test you used the same weapons, but the targets were moving. You could only miss three out of twenty. I could hit them all, but 'accidentally' missed four of them. No one passed the eighth level, but about twenty people got there. Two of those twenty happened to be my new friends, V and Max.  
  
Good pilots and shooters, I'd have to challenge them to a friendly competition sometime, I thought with a grin.  
  
That was it for today. It was over by noon.  
  
I went back to my room and changed into some casual cloths, putting my new uniform next to the second one I had been given.  
  
The next day was the mechanic tests.  
  
Again we were woken up at five in the morning. This time most of the people were a little ready for it. I had gone to sleep about eight-thirty after playing cards awhile with Pen and Nat. The three of us were just fine, though the rest of our group didn't look quite as cheerful. It hadn't taken long for me to be considered part of the group. I just sort of was in. No one seemed to mind so I didn't either.  
  
The tests started with cars. Everything from changing a battery to changing a tire. Then it moved on to other things, mostly taking apart and fixing it. Then we were assigned to pairs. I was put with Alex Jefferson. It didn't take me long to learn he didn't really know what he was doing. On the forth test each group was given a mobile suit. I wondered how many suits they had to screw up to get ready for this test. But to my surprise there were quite a few people out already. I guess that not everyone knew how to fix things.  
  
We were given half an hour to figure out what was wrong with the suit and do what we could to fix it. We didn't have to have it fixed, just be on the right track. I was guessing that at some point we would need to have it fixed. When that test came around I'd be out. I could fix household stuff but nothing as technical as a mobile suit, though I was pretty good on RedZero.  
  
Alex and I made it through the fourth test but flunked the fifth, where, sure enough, you had to fix a mobile doll. Neither of us had a clue what to do, but we did our best.  
  
The rest of my group, except for Rob, was out by the sixth test, but Rob made it all the way to the ninth. V explained that Rob was one of the best mechanics in oz, and the second best on this colony. His first time in the tests he had made it to the eight level, a very rare occurrence.  
  
The next day was my favorite. Piloting.  
  
The first two tests were on aim and accuracy. I think about twenty people didn't pass the second test and only one failed the first. In the third test we had to take on a very slow and easy to beat mobile doll. I think that should have been the first test, but that was my opinion.  
  
In the forth test we were once again given partners, but this time they weren't preplanned. They gave everyone a number, you had to find the other person with your number and then get into a pair of space Leos. If one person in your group gets out you have to fight alone through out the remainder of the tests. The pair is supposed to show how well people work together as well as give you a better chance of pacing.  
  
When it was my turn I walked up to the machine, typed in my name, and took the tab that came out of it. Walking into the middle of the room to wait for the other person with my number I smiled to myself. My tab read 13, my lucky number.  
  
Some people went around asking other people their numbers, some just stood still and shouted out their own, waiting for their partner to find them. I just stood still, answering the people who asked for my number and waiting for the crowds to thin out.  
  
"Hey Conway, what's your number?" I heard Max say.  
  
I turned to face him, "thirteen, and yours?"  
  
He frowned, "I was hoping to have your number, but I'm one-hundred eleven." He smiled at me, "Good luck though. I have to make it to the ninth level or I'm knocked down a rank, maybe I'll see ya there."  
  
"Maybe," I said, and he left to find his partner.  
  
"So you're thirteen?" I heard V ask. I turned to face him, wondering why people always asked me questions when they were behind me. He held up his tab, "So am I." Sure enough his had the same number on it.  
  
"Well, what-do-you-know," I said, "I guess we're partners then."  
  
We headed for the Leos.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm partners with someone who knows what they're doing. Last test I had I was with a guy who was horrible, he was out by the sixth level and wouldn't have made it that far if I hadn't saved him a few times."  
  
I laughed. "So what level do you have to make it to?" I asked him.  
  
"Like Max, level nine. I'm a superior pilot, it shouldn't be hard," he said sarcastically. "What they really mean is I don't care if it's hard, make it look easy. Level nine isn't easy, level ten is harder. We don't have to pass level nine, just get there, so I should be able to make it."  
  
I nodded. Soon we reached the Leos, and were issued a pair of them. The test was explained simply. We'd face two mobile dolls that were the equivalent of another pilot. We could talk to our partners over the intercom hooked up between suits. It would be a mock battle so no one really gets hurt, but our suits would act as if they had been hit wherever they might have been hit, so you would have the same damage to your suit as you would in a real battle.  
  
I looked over the suits system. Everything was operating normal, nothing was out of the ordinary. Each suit had a beam rifle, and when that ran out of ammo a machine gun. The bullets where fake, kinda. You'd see the shots but the wouldn't hurt. Until the battles become real we have only our first two guns, the ammo can't be refilled, so we'd have to be careful.  
  
They had multiple areas were the mock battles would take place, all outside the colony. They'd go by number, twenty battles at a time. Since we had number thirteen we were one of the firsts up.  
  
V and I were sent off into space, followed by two dolls.  
  
"Careful not to waste shots, we only have so much," V reminded me over the com.  
  
I smiled to myself. I'd make my shots count, it wouldn't be too hard in this first battle, maybe in the next but not this one. I flew up and around the dolls so that I was behind them. One turned to face my, but I shot it before it could do anything, V shooting the other at the same time. Their lights turned off and they floated back towards the colony.  
  
V and I followed them back.  
  
Inside we hopped out of the suits to see what was going on. A couple of people had already gotten out, but most made it with out a problem. The rest of the forth test went about the same.  
  
The fifth test was similar, the difference is we were against four dolls, two were the same difficulty as before and the other two were about double the ability. By the time it was over more than half the people were out of the game. V and I hadn't had a problem yet.  
  
Next test, against seven Virgos. I ran through my data of this particular doll. They were stronger, faster, basically better, than the suit I was in. they came with a beam cannon and planet defensor and one on one would beat most pilots. Of course, that's why they have mobile dolls.  
  
"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if this suits came with all their normal weapons," I said over the com. system.  
  
V only laughed.  
  
This fight could be that much harder than the exam to get into Oz. We would make it.  
  
We went out to our sections again. After about twenty seconds Virgos began leaving the colony in each of the designated sections. I saw quite a few people alone, their partners already gone. As the dolls came towards us I ignored everyone else. I slowly drifted away from V, heading steadily to the right. Four of the dolls came with me. I was actually hoping for that, not really knowing how well V was and not wanting to be stuck with seven Virgos to deal with in a low power suit.  
  
The dolls separated: one to come from above, one from the right and left and one strait towards me. I went up, shooting at the doll there. It moved before I hit it. Cursing steadily I fought on, quickly turning around and firing again. I hit a Virgo, but it wasn't down. Turning quickly I shot again, hitting and getting rid of a doll which had come up behind me. One down, three to go. All three fired at me at once. I moved quickly, not quite quick enough to avoid getting grazed. Nothing much happened, I just got slower. Actually, a little slower, I was already slow.  
  
I kept moving, heading closer to V. The dolls he was facing (there was only two now) turned to face me and fired their beam cannons. I dove down, the expected shots going over me and hitting a doll that had been behind me. The shot 'killed' it, bringing me down to just two dolls, and with V taking out a Virgo when they faced me he only had one.  
  
The Virgos pulled back, all three of them. I moved closer to V, also regrouping. Then fired a few shots at the dolls, surprising them and hitting the one I had hit the first time. It took damage again, but was still in. The other shots went into nowhere, and I noticed I didn't have much power left on the rifle.  
  
"Shit," I muttered.  
  
V answer, "What?"  
  
"My rifles close to gone," I explained.  
  
"Damn, mine too," V said.  
  
The dolls came again in a formation that tried to separate V and me. I glared at the Virgos, even though they couldn't see me. Backing up a bit, I shot at them instead of moving. They returned fire but I dodged all their shots. When I got my chance I headed over to V. If they wanted us to stay apart we'd better stay together. V shot a doll while I was on my way to him and I took care of the weak one, both of us took care of the last doll, using our spare guns because the rifles were out of ammo. And we were the first ones inside still in the tests.  
  
That makes you feel good.  
  
After the sixth test we were down to about forty, maybe forty-five people. Again we had to listen to Commander Blake explain things.  
  
"You are all very good, else you wouldn't have made it this far," Blake said. "So now we are going to see how well you do in a different suit, which none of you have used before. Everyone without a partner will be partnered up with someone else. Each partner will use a different suit, the two of you can figure out who uses what."  
  
Blake turned to a screen, which suddenly came on. He used a pointer stick thingy to point to a suit that looked very much like a Cancer.  
  
"This, like you may be guessing, is a Cancer. But it is not like the ones we use on Earth, in fact it is very different. It has the same basic properties but has been modified to become stronger, and to be used in space." The screen changed to a list of abilities.  
  
Fighting ability: 100  
  
Weapons ability: 110  
  
Speed ability: 130  
  
Power ability: 105  
  
Armor Materials: Titanium Alloy  
  
Armaments:  
  
4x torpedoes  
  
2x beam cannons  
  
1x gattling gun  
  
Again the screen changed, this time to a Virgo.  
  
"Yes," said Blake, "this is a Virgo. But not a mobile doll. It is exactly the same except it is only as good as the pilot who controls it. This suit will only be used for people who are better than the doll, else it won't be worth using. You have all proven to be so, allowing you to be some of the first pilots to test it."  
  
The screen changed again to abilities.  
  
Fighting Ability: 130  
  
Weapons Ability: 140  
  
Speed Ability: 125  
  
Power ability: 110  
  
Armor ability: 120  
  
Armaments:  
  
1x beam cannon  
  
4x planet defensor  
  
The screen turned off.  
  
We were led to our pair of suits and I stared at them. I had never been in a Cancer, so I only knew the basics. They hadn't told us what we would be up against, so I didn't have a clue what to go with. The Virgo would be a little more familiar, just because of the shape. The Cancer was more shaped like a crab, kind of.  
  
"What do you want to use?" I asked.  
  
V rocked on his feet for a moment. "Well… I'm not sure, but I totally screwed up last time I used a Cancer. So unless you want to use it I'd like to go with the Virgo," he said.  
  
I shrugged. "Fine with me."  
  
We got into our suits and went out to space. We had five minutes to wander around learning our suits. I took a moment to see where the weapons were. The torpedoes and beam cannons were in front on the arms that went out from the suit. The gattling gun was on the back of the suit, to shot behind me. After I figured out the controls I spent the remainder of my time figuring out how to move the Cancer. By the time the five minutes were up I could move around decently and had a clue of what to do.  
  
Four Virgos left the colony, followed by four Virgo IIs. Along with the dolls there was two Aries and Leo. I could tell the Aries and Leo were suits, not dolls, and I was wondering who was piloting them. My guess was just someone there to be annoying and get in the way. I knew the IIs would be harder than the regular Virgo, but the others should be easy enough to get rid of.  
  
"You know, last year I got to use a suit I knew and we didn't have to face anything but the Virgo and IIs," V said.  
  
I smiled, but didn't answer.  
  
Backing up I once again moved away from V, watching the dolls come as I did so. The dolls and suits split in half, an equal amount of each type going to each of us. I quickly got rid of the Leo with the beam cannon, almost getting hit by a Virgo. Then they all fired at me.  
  
I spent most of the next five minutes dodging shots that were fired at me, wondering if the dolls might run out of ammo. As soon as I got a minute to stop running I turned to face the Virgos. Shooting a torpedo I moved again, dodging their firing. But lucky for me the torpedo hit a Virgo. I tried to shoot again, but stopped my self just in time. I had to move the suit to aim differently. Growling to myself I wished I had gotten to use the Virgo, but I was doing okay with what I had.  
  
Anyway, I did fire another torpedo, hitting a Virgo II, along with firing the gattling gun and knocking out the Aries. Moving away from them again, I glanced at my screen to see how well V was doing. He had only the two Virgo IIs on him now, having gotten rid of the others. Only four out of twelve left, not bad.  
  
The remaining Virgo II was faster than I was and easily got ahead of my suit. It fired its beam cannon while the Virgo behind me fired as well. I flipped around, putting myself upside down, kind of, there really isn't any upside down in space, and facing the direction I had come from.  
  
I shot both the gattling gun and the beam cannon. I hit the Virgo II behind me, but it didn't do much to it, and the beam cannon just grazed the Virgo, throwing it off for just long enough for me to shot again, this time finishing it off.  
  
When I turned again to face the last doll I saw it heading for V, who had his hands full with a Virgo II. I guess he got rid of the other one. I followed the doll towards V, who didn't realize it was heading for him.  
  
"V, there's a doll coming up behind you, I'll try to get rid of it," I told him.  
  
V didn't answer, but he did pause for a moment, almost getting hit. He turned and shot at the doll coming at him, missing. I bit my tongue instead of yelling about how I had said that I would get it. Of course, I would have done the same thing, but it still bugged me.  
  
V turned back to the doll he'd been facing before. We each finished a Virgo and headed back inside. It didn't take long for the rest of the tests to end. About half the people were out. We were congratulated by just about everyone. Before the eighth test there was a break, to go eat or do whatever. Max met up with us and slowly we found the rest of our group.  
  
We went to eat at a McDonalds. I hadn't been to one before, because most were going out of business, so I just ordered what everyone else was getting. Big Mac meal, super-sized.  
  
"So you guys only have to beat one more test?" I asked Max and V. hey both nodded.  
  
"Yep, but we'll try to go for more," V said. "At the ninth test we're be fighting one on one, vs. mobile dolls. On the tenth we face each other."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "So in the tenth level no matter what half the people are kicked out of the contest?" I asked.  
  
"All but one, actually," Max said. "They just keep partnering people off until only one person is left." He smiled for a second. "The real challenge is you don't know what type of suit you're going to have. They put at least five different types of suits out, but you don't know which is which, and you have to choose one. So if you chose a Leo you get a Leo, if you chose something better you get something better."  
  
I leaned back in my chair, considering this. "Does it matter what type of suits they offer?" I asked.  
  
V nodded. "Yep," he said, " There has to be at least two types of suit that we had used in the previous tests, the newest one Oz has made, and one or two of their choice," he paused to grin at me, "Their choice usually sucks big time."  
  
We finished quickly and headed back to the tests. There were a total of ten people left in it. Max, V and I were the only ones from my group. In this test we only had laser swords, and we'd be facing each other. We'd be in teams of five, and as soon as five people were 'dead' the test would end.  
  
I smiled at the description on the test. It would be easy. The sword was my favorite weapon, even if it wasn't the most deadly. V and Max both muttered a bit about how the tests were different from last years. When the teams were arranged I saw that both of my friends were on the different one.  
  
Cussing under my breath I began to walk over to the rest of my team. My eyes met a pair of violet ones, which quickly looked away with little interest. Before they looked back at me I had switched directions, heading for the Virgo I was to fly instead.  
  
Zechs Peacecraft was one of the most annoying and dangerous men I know. Unfortunately he was also my cousin, son of Millardo Peacecraft, my uncle. I hadn't seen either since my mom decided she'd like to throw a family reunion about a year and a half ago. It hadn't been the best experience.  
  
And now he was with Oz. Capable of finding out who I was.  
  
It would probably take more than a glance, but contacts and hair dye, along with a nice tan, doesn't hide what you look like all that much. I couldn't stop thinking about it once I was in the cockpit, but forced myself to when we were launched out into space.  
  
We don't want ourselves getting knocked out of the game because you're having family troubles.  
  
Max and Zechs quickly identified themselves, to each other and to me. All talk over the com system went to both teams. I told them who I was, too. And then the fight began. All of my team except me launched themselves at the other group. I was surprised Zechs would do something that stupid, but then I saw his reasons. He stayed right behind the others, letting them get hit first so if they died he could easily take out whoever killed them.  
  
V, Max and two others took on the attack while the remaining member of their team came for me. Big mistake, but I doubted I'd need to tell him that. His sword met mine, then I pulled back almost instantly. He could chase me around till he showed a weakness, or made a mistake. Because I flew backwards he could catch up to me, but he didn't know how to use the suit's speed as well as I did, giving me the advantage. I was able to go over him and supposedly cut of the suit's head, which would make it explode, if this whole thing wasn't fake.  
  
I looked around to see that four suits were already gone, including the one I killed. Two on each side were out, making it three to three. Looking at the battle I saw a team member fighting two on one with V and another member of his team. I flew over to them, trying to get rid of the other guy before V got killed. Who ever he was fighting was pretty good.  
  
V and his partner both noticed me coming. V knew who I was and wasn't worried, the other turned to face me. He, too, was good, and with him gone V was doing much better. With his team member out of his way he was able to do more.  
  
My opponent came at me, purely offensive. He attacked again and again, not giving me time to do anything but defend myself. I frowned. Not being able to fight back wasn't my idea of a walk in the park. I blocked every thrust and swing he sent at me with my own sword, waiting for him to back down or screw up. He screwed up first, letting just a small gap show, which I took advantage of. With a simple attack my opponent was out, and the level was over.  
  
Turning to see who all was left I saw that if I had 'killed' the person I had fought a moment later the game would have already been over. V had gotten rid of his enemy the second after I had taken care of mine. We all went back inside the colony.  
  
I got out of the Virgo slowly. I had made it on to level nine, along with four other pilots. Not bad if I do say so myself. Max and V were also going to the next level, I expected they would, sense they had made it there before and needed to because of their rank.  
  
Zechs was waiting for me right outside my suit.  
  
"You did good out there, good enough to move me on to the next level," he said as I touched the ground.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?" I asked, not sure if he knew who I was.  
  
He laughed softly. "Oh, you got rid of the fifth pilot before I got kicked out," he said, then added with a grin, "Alex."  
  
"Hey Conway, you did great out there," called Max as he slapped my back.  
  
"You didn't do that bad yourself," I replied as I kept an eye on Zechs. Max had taken out one of the first people. "So where's V?" I asked, noticing that Zechs was keeping quiet. Didn't need him going around telling my little secret.  
  
"His dad showed up in the middle of this test," Max explained, "he went off to talk with him and should be done in a bit." Max glanced at Zechs with a frown, but didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either so we were just quiet for a moment.  
  
Zechs broke the silence. "So Max, how have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good I guess," Max paused, "why exactly are you here?"  
  
Zechs grinned. "Going through the tests, just like you. I just thought I'd stop by and talk with my friend… Conway."  
  
"'Friend' is a bit of a overstatement," I murmured under my breath.  
  
Max looked at me, "You know him?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Tom's mother was a good friend of my father before…" Zechs paused, staring at me, "Tarmine destroyed the colony."  
  
"It was Tarmine?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that it was.  
  
"Yep," Zechs said, "Or at least it was her gundam, Sandstorm."  
  
"You know about the different gundams?" V asked as he walked up to our group.  
  
I nodded. "I studied them a bit."  
  
Our conversation was thankfully cut short. I didn't really want to talk about how I knew about the gundams. I didn't really think up a story for that, guess I'd have to now.  
  
For the ninth test, as Max and V had said, we had to go up against a doll. We were given Virgos and sent out to space not knowing what we were to face. I waited with the others till the dolls were launched after us, then saw that we didn't all have the same type to fight. I couldn't see what the others were against, but mine looked suspiciously like the Vay-Ate almost exactly like it. The Vay-Ate mobile doll was programmed with Trowa's skill as a pilot because he had flown the original suit. I could have beaten the doll in a gundam, but a Virgo?  
  
The doll's statistics suddenly showed up on my screen. It was the Vay-Ate II, based off the first mobile doll and suit. It was faster and better in almost every way than the original, and programmed with the mind of a gundam pilot. It had a beam cannon, beam sword and gattling guns. It came at me quickly, being faster then my suit. The doll attacked like Trowa would. The same moves and tactics, which were probably the only reason I was still in, I knew how to avoid these moves. I'd fought against Trowa, but I don't think I've won more than three or four fights against him. This would be the next time, I hoped.  
  
Again I was defensive, maybe attacking once every ten or fifteen blocks. The Vay-ate wasn't making mistakes, but it was beginning to be annoying. That was probably the biggest difference between Trowa and this doll. He didn't annoy me, and he didn't use such a limited amount of moves, his were always so much better, too. This thing wasn't nearly as efficient. Trowa would have beaten me by now, or would have been beaten. Neither of us likes that long of a battle. This doll was just waiting for me to slip and show an opening.  
  
I gave it one, but nothing too great. He took it, but missed me as I shot upwards, waiting for him to follow. He came at me quickly, just as I expected, shooting his beam rifle, which I easily avoided. I fired back, three shots. One hit it, slowing it down just a little.  
  
We went back to fighting with swords, but I started guessing its moves, and I was almost always right. It was good, but it completely relied on the programming given to it by the brief time Trowa used the Vay-ate. I knew when he'd use which move and was able to block and attack before it had time to respond. It didn't take long for me to find an opening, finishing off this particular Vay-ate doll.  
  
Inside the colony people were cheering for someone else who had passed, two someone's actually. Both V and Zechs had passed, while Max and the fifth pilot was out. People congratulated me, too, but Zechs had finished the test surprisingly quick, followed not long after by V. I had been the slow one for a change.  
  
V came over to me, "Good job Conway," he said grinning. He seemed very happy that he did a good job. I'd be too, actually I was. But I guess he was especially happy sense his dad was watching.  
  
"Good job to you too," I said cheerfully. "That was most definitely an interesting test."  
  
"Yes it was," I turned to see Zechs facing us. "You we're pretty screwed up at first, I didn't know if you'd make it," he smiled, "but then it was as if you'd fought the doll before, or perhaps fought Trowa."  
  
I was very glad that V was behind me so he couldn't see the glare on my face, even as it changed into an all too fake smile. "You're right, I've fought Trowa. I'm a gundam pilot who's trying to get into Oz." I smirked. "Yeah right."  
  
Zechs smiled fakely, though it did appear to be real. I guess you'd just have to know him well enough to see the lack of sincerity. "I never said that, didn't even hint at it."  
  
"Actually Zechs," said V coldly, "that's exactly what you meant." His glare would have made even me shiver, but Zechs seamed unaffected, uncaring to what anyone else might think of him.  
  
Zechs nodded to V, "I see," he murmured. Then he left.  
  
"Ignore him," V growled under his breath as he watched him walk away. "He's just being a jerk."  
  
"he's always being a jerk," I muttered as a reply. 


	4. Background sort of

Background (sort of):  
  
In a review someone requested that I ad a bit of background, and sense the background story isn't written yet I'll just tell you a little bit.  
  
About two years before this story the Barton Foundation, Milliardo Peacecraft, and some other really important bad guy who my friend is writing about (I don't remember his name) decide that they want to take over the world. Milliardo, while trying to be a strong believer in irony, suggests that they name their new organization Oz, after the Organization of Zodiac, (the first Oz) because they had been the last militaristic leaders of the world. So Oz is created and the peace lovers need new warriors.  
  
Well, there happen to be a new set of trained warriors (the gundam pilot's children). Zero Winner, obviously Quatra's son. Quatra had a brief affair with Dorothy (long story). Tarmine is Trowa's daughter. Her mom's another made up character. Poe Wufie is kind of a side character that no one knows much about. He also happens to be the reining world martial arts champion, but doesn't like fighting. Julia Maxwell is the fun loving daughter of Duo and Alanis. You don't know Alanis, but she's supposedly dead, just like Duo, but Alanis turns into a bad guy. Alex Yuy is Heero and Relena's daughter. She's sixteen years old in this story, and tends not to be the friendliest of people.  
  
Basically before the story Alex runs away because she's ticked off at everyone and is sick of fighting for no reason. She knows she's trying to help any one but she's going through the teenage rebel period. I haven't figured out the entire story line for what happens, but I'm going to write a story about it as sort of a prologue later.  
  
Sorry if I haven' given enough information, but I hope this is enough. 


	5. Chapter 4

1 Hey, I hope you like this chapter. By the way there's two new gundams, you'll read about them. One is the Scorpio, and I know that Oz already had a Scorpio, but I like that name so I gave it to the gundam. Thanks for reading. ^.^  
  
2 Chapter 4  
  
In the tenth test we'd fight each other. Because there was only three of us we'd all go out at once. But before we went we drew straws. The shortest would choose a number first, and therefore chose the first suit. There were five suits to choose from, three of which we were told we had seen before today, two of which we were told we'd probably haven't seen. V had the short straw; I had the long, leaving Zechs in the middle.  
  
V chose number one, reveling the Vay-ate. It had fully equipped weapons, beam sword, two beam guns and a few extra tid-bits.  
  
"I thought those were dolls," I said.  
  
He replied, "They are, but they're also a special model that can also be used as a regular suit. Though if I'm correct rules are you have to beat one before you can pilot one." He paused a moment. "I think they also have a new system in them."  
  
Zechs chose next, number four. It was a suit I hadn't seen before, I hadn't even heard of it, which made me wonder how good our spies were. The suit reminded me slightly of a gundam, it could certainly hold it's own against one if they had to fight, and if it had a good pilot. Most soldiers would die in one, but if you were good enough… It had the potential to do a great deal of damage. The suit had a machine gun, a beam cannon and rifle, a beam sword and a blade that came from its arm much like the Heavyarm's had. Stats flew up on a board nearby, listing the general things about the suit, also stating a weapon I hadn't noticed. On the back of the suit was a whip like device much like what the Epyon had, with the exception of a very sharp blade on the end. The entire suit was black and a very dark purple, all of it giving a very nice, dangerous appearance. It all fit the name; the suit was indeed a Scorpio.  
  
Zechs was staring at the suit, studying it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he liked it, and it didn't hurt that he, too, was a Scorpio. In this suit I knew he'd be dangerous, down right impossible if I didn't get something good.  
  
It was my turn to choose and I didn't know what number to pick. I licked my lips nervously and closed my eyes. Well my lucky number's thirteen and one was taken so… "Three."  
  
It was rather ironic that the Gemini was the third suit. It was also the third sign of the Zodiac and my particular sign. The suit's main color was black, though it had some yellow spread all over it, including the weapons, which were all yellow. It was the equivalent to the Scorpio in a complete and totally different way. Two long metal swords were strapped to the back while it also carried a beam sword. A beam cannon attached to it's left arm. A shield much like the one the Mercuriouses had was set up behind the metal sword's sheaths. Small machine guns were attached to the face, right beside the 'eyes'.  
  
I starred at the suit, surprised. It was great, not the best, but still great. I looked it up and down, amazement on my face. It was the equivalent of a gundam, and I was sorry for V. He clearly had the weakest suit. Glancing again at the stats I saw that both the Gemini and Scorpio were made out of Gundanium alloy.  
  
"Those are…" I whispered, surprised and terrified at the same time.  
  
"Gundams?" V suggested, his voice sounded amazed, though he betrayed no emotions on his face. "They never mentioned anything to me…"  
  
"Yes, well we didn't mention it to anyone." Behind us stood a man. He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He stood a couple inches taller than V, but was vaguely similar in other characteristics. He wore dark blue slacks and a polo shirt, yet still managed to look rather official. He smiled at me, not looking in least a pretender. "I'm Mathew Barton, Vince's father."  
  
"And you were in charge of the new gundams?" I asked.  
  
He nodded, "I saw that the original gundam pilots had managed to make new gundams for their children and I decided to help design some for Oz." He looked at the gundams. "They're quite remarkable, I had hoped Vince would get one but you'll have to test it instead." Well, he seemed nice enough.  
  
I told him my name, Thomas, and then V and I had to get to the suits. In my new, temporary gundam I set things up, knowing the programs and codes to fix things to my likings. I did so wondering if anyone would notice the changes. I hoped they wouldn't, I didn't want anyone guessing I'd been in one before.  
  
We shot out into space as a unit, allowing each other to gather their wits before we started fighting. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I felt something with me, something familiar, something that reminded me vaguely of RedZero. I opened my eyes and everything became red.  
  
The Zero system… how'd they get this into the gundam? How… how'd they get RedZero's particular system into this gundam? I recognized it as my own, not a similar one.  
  
I saw something, someone, in my gundam, but I couldn't tell who, everything had a red fuzz around it. They took something out, a disk. I could barely make out the writing on it.  
  
ZERO SYSTEM, it read.  
  
Someone had stolen the Zero system from RedZero. Had they put the same thing in the Scorpio?  
  
Suddenly I was back in the gundam. The red faded from the Gemini cockpit as I saw V begin to move towards the Scorpio. It wasn't the best choice, I knew Zechs would win the fight, V didn't have a good enough suit to beat a gundam, but I did.  
  
I raced after him, coming at Zechs from the other direction.  
  
"Are you going to kick me out so you could just get rid of V, Conway?" Zechs asked over the com, sneering as he said my name. He didn't move as we kept coming, waiting for an answer. "If you are I won't fight, I don't stand a chance with both of you on me, it wouldn't really be worth the effort, you're good enough t beat me without V's help."  
  
I stopped.  
  
"Are you just saying that to get me to let you finish off V?"  
  
"No, I'm just wondering if you want me out of this fight. If both you and V attack that's obviously the answer," he stated, his voice light and almost happy, as if this meant nothing.  
  
V stopped, too. "I can stand this out if you two want to go for each other. I'm going to lose anyway so I shouldn't interfere with who moves onto the next level." He said. Neither of them seemed to be bothered with this, which made me feel all the stupider for just that. I didn't like the fact that V didn't stand a chance simply because Zechs and I ended up with gundams, I'd hate to be in that position.  
  
"You sure?" I asked.  
  
He began backing off. "Go for it, good luck."  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
I could almost see Zechs grinning. This was what he wanted, a fair fight with me. That bothered me a little, he only wanted fair fights when he thought he'd have the best chance of winning. I backed off a little, too, as I waited for Zechs to make the first move. I'd let him choose how he'd attack me, I didn't mind blocking a bit. Yet he seemed to be waiting as well, it seemed this would be the first challenge, who would attack first.  
  
"You make everything into a fight," I declared.  
  
He laughed, "Only 'cause you keep winning."  
  
He came for me, the Scorpio moving faster than I'd expected. Using his machine gun he shot at me as he prepared to attack with his sword. Dodging his attacks I backed up, ready to block and attack back. I slowed down allowing him to catch me. He swung at me, I was able to block and we both pushed back, attacking again at a different spot. He was pretty good, but neither of us was getting anywhere. Pulling back Zechs shot his beam rifle at me. My shields instantly came out to block it, then strapped back to my back as I attacked with my sword. He was ready for me, complete with his arm blade on his left arm. With the sword in his right it was hard to block both attacks. I moved back again, giving him more time to attack. Managing to block I pulled out one of my two metal swords. It was three times as long as Zechs's arm blade, giving me a better chance of hitting him, and with it the tides turned. Zechs was having a hard time blocking my attacks, and decided to switch to a different tactic.  
  
At full speed Zechs headed away from me, preparing his beam cannon to shoot me. My shield came up, but I wasn't sure that'd be enough. Logically, though, to make it a better shield it should be able to block any weapon you had. Of course not everyone was logical, but I could hope. He fired the cannon, and it hit with force. I slowly moved back, keeping up with my shield as the force of the blow pushed it. When the cannon stopped my shield was still intact, though I could tell it wasn't as strong as before. A couple more hits and it'd be gone. Next time I'd just dodge the attack.  
  
"Not a bad trick there. I'd like one of those," Zechs said.  
  
I answered, "Ask V's dad to add it to your suit, he made these after all."  
  
"It'd get in the way of the whip," V pointed out, "else he would have put it on."  
  
"You knew about the gundams?" I asked.  
  
"He told me he was designing a new suit and asked for my opinions," V explained. "He never said they were gundams."  
  
Zechs didn't waste anymore time talking, but instead remembered the whip. My shield was back on my back but I still had both swords out. I blocked the whip with my sword, but it wrapped around it, trying to twist it from my suits grip. Thanks to some quick thinking on my part the trick didn't work, but it could have and wasn't a bad idea for me to remember in case I ever piloted that suit.  
  
Zechs came at me again, both beam sword and whip ready to be used. I fired the machine gun at him, slowing him a little, but not much. Things got rather confusing when he got into close range. Fighting off the whip and swords weren't as easy as I had thought. I began retreating more and more, eventually ending up close to V.  
  
V backed up a little, but he wasn't really watching us for sudden movements. That made it so easy for Zechs when he turned to him and cut through his suit with the whip, 'killing' him.  
  
"What! Hey, that's not fai-" called V, his voice being cut off before he could finish the sentence, though it wasn't hard to figure out what he was gong to say, and frankly I agreed.  
  
"Now no one can hear us talk," Zechs said.  
  
My nose twitched as I licked my lips. "Is that why you got rid of him?" I asked.  
  
"Not really, but it was one of the reasons," Zechs stated. "I just wanted to have a private conversation as I fight you. And by the way, I'm going to win this fight." The last statement was accompanied by another round of attacks, all of which were easily taken care of. We continued to fight as we talked.  
  
"So what makes you so sure you'll win? We seem even matched to me," I informed him. "You may have some good tricks up your sleeve but so do I, and my guess is that if you can handle mine I can handle yours."  
  
He laughed. "You're right, but Thomas Conway's going to make a mistake when I use one of those little tricks, a very common mistake for a not so common attack," he stopped a moment to attack harder than normal, than continued, "so Alex Yuy can remain secret in this complex operation. She wouldn't want everyone to know that the famous Conway is actually Oz's greatest enemy, would she now."  
  
"Damn it," I muttered, returning his hash attacks with equally deadly ones of my own.  
  
He tisked. "Don't try too hard," he warned. "My attack's coming up. You'll know it. Make that mistake and let's end this game."  
  
The screen turned red.  
  
I saw myself at age thirteen, six years after I'd started my gundam training. Eight years after I'd started training in mobile suits. My dad was in Trowa's suit, he'd 'borrowed' it while Trowa was out of town. He came at me with both sword and the blade, but right before hitting me did one of Trowa's spin moves, though not as neat as Trowa did it. It had the same effect. I'd been unprepared. It had lost me the fight.  
  
So he'd use one of Trowa's moves? What would happen if I didn't lose? What If I didn't 'accidentally' screw up? Damned if I knew, and I couldn't take the chance. One prick wasn't worth losing this opportunity to be in Oz. I could just hear the 'I told you so' from each and every one back at the hanger.  
  
Homesickness suddenly swept over me. I missed the hanger, even with Julia and everyone else's bickering. It was better than being blackmailed by an unwanted jerk of a cousin. If I'd know he would be here I wouldn't have even considered joining Oz, but hey, you can't know everything.  
  
The move came, I did me best to look like I was trying to block it, and I knew I looked convincing. I blocked part of the attack, as my father had shown me how, and I knew it wouldn't be enough. I could have avoided the whole thing. I don't think I hated Zechs more than I did the moment I saw the red dead flashing across my screen. I'd finally been knocked out of the game.  
  
I got to the doc before Zechs did. The moment I stepped out of the Gemini cheers went up all over the place. I didn't see a person standing still and all my new friends were there to great me. I walked down the ladder to the ground, surprise clear on my face. Congratulations and slaps on the back were all that greeted me. I almost began to wonder if they knew I had lost.  
  
"Why's everyone cheering?" I asked Mike, who was closest.  
  
He grinned, "You probably don't know but Zechs is the best pilot in Oz. You gave him a run for his money, and you almost stopped his last attack. Most people are amazed that a rookie could do that good, and operate the gundam so well."  
  
The operating a gundam part bugged me a little, but I could handle it. "There was something in the gundam that helped, it was as if I sometimes knew what he was going to do," that would describe the Zero System a little, and get me out of doing too well with the gundam. The fact that I could easily handle the system might be a problem, but I'll face my demons as they come my way, and that one wasn't here yet.  
  
"If he hadn't done that move, you would have won eventually," Rob said, "He gets arrogant after awhile, thinking he can handle anything you throw at him." That was probably the best compliment I'd even get from Rob, and I smiled and thanked him for it.  
  
Zechs got back into the docks and the cheers renewed themselves. Everyone was louder and more excited, but I didn't mind, much. He was arrogant about it, boasting every chance he got. Glancing my way he chuckled softly, murmuring something to his group of friends he'd gathered around him.  
  
One of these days, I vowed, blackmail or not I'd beat him and everyone would be watching us, and know he should never have won. 


	6. Chapter 5

1.1.1 Chapter 5  
  
I woke up with a yawn as the familiar ring of the morning bells came annoyingly through the intercom. It was the day of the forth test, which I wasn't really interested in. I was too tired to do a good job anyway.  
  
The group and I hadn't stayed to watch the eleventh test, but we knew Zechs didn't pass it. Maybe someday I would. After we'd left we went out to celebrate. Unfortunately we stayed up too late, which wasn't really a bad thing but I was much too tired. Every time I had mentioned heading back someone vetoed the idea, and we stayed at a club till about one in the morning, giving us about four hours of sleep all together.  
  
I didn't pay much attention to the tests. After passing level five I purposely failed six and waited for everyone else to finish. Mike made it to level eight, Rob to nine, and Penrod and Nathan to level seven. All of which I congratulated, as did the rest of the group. We didn't party that night, knowing that tomorrow would be the first day of real work. From what I heard I was already to be placed in the mobile suit advanced training until I was suited to be a pilot. Zechs Matt and V would be there too, along with one other person I didn't yet know. I would say I was excited but I really wasn't. Another day having to deal with Zechs couldn't be that great, no matter what.  
  
We were to wake up at 5:00 as usual, but I made myself get up at four instead. No one was awake then, which made me happy considering the fact that I could take a shower without worrying about someone seeing me. I took more time than I should have and used too much of the hot water, but I'd been taking cold showers for a while and I was happy with hot for a change. Afterwards I took my time getting dressed, wrapping my chest carefully beforehand. When I was done I starred at myself in a mirror.  
  
The black jumpsuit fit me perfectly, and didn't look too bad, either. My blonde hair was a little longer than it had been when it was first cut, about a hundredth of an inch, but still longer. Maybe I should let it grow out, start a new style. I grinned to myself, envisioning my friends with long hair. Well, it could work for me.  
  
On the way back to my room I saw a girl clipping notes to different doors. I asked her for the one to my room. I looked it over as I finished walking back, then set it on the table when I got there. The bell sounded about half an hour after. Everyone woke up to find me stretching. They had twenty minutes before they'd have to be at their assigned rooms I planned on using that time for a morning jog.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me or are you exercising and ready to go?" Nathan asked as he crawled out of bed.  
  
I laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm half crazy and have spent the last hour getting ready and doing warm up exercises," I told him.  
  
Penrod looked up and opened his eyes, not having gotten out of bed yet. "Warm ups for what?"  
  
"For a jog I'm about to go on," I answered.  
  
Not long after that I left them to stumble about as they attempted to wake up. I went outside and circled the courtyard. I jogged in place a moment afterward, trying to determine whether or not I should take the longer way back. I changed my mind about going either and headed in a different direction when I heard voices. Curious as I am I didn't really care whose conversation I would be interrupting.  
  
It turned out I was happy I had interrupted.  
  
Tarmine and Zechs were arguing in hushed voices, both looked irritated and mad. I stopped jogging, putting a hand on my hip. The sight of Tarmine angered me. I didn't want them here. This particular mission wasn't theirs. Didn't they have enough to do without watching me, too?  
  
"Is there a problem here or do gundam pilots just show up for fun?" I knew my voice sounded angry, enraged really. I really didn't care about that, actually I kind of wanted it that way.  
  
Both Tarmine and Zechs's heads snapped in my direction, surprised to find me watching them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tarmine hissed as loudly as she dared. "You could get caught, or killed, or turned in by this… this…" she paused a moment, "I can't quite think of a name for him yet, but that's not the point."  
  
"What are you doing here, Tarmine?" I asked blandly.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!"  
  
"What are you doing here, Tarmine?" I repeated, my voice growing a shade colder.  
  
"I'm looking for you," she snapped.  
  
I gave her my best blank, emotionless face, my voice remained cool, calm and dangerously uncaring. "Tarmine, you found me. I'm safe, I'm healthy, I'm not going to get caught unless you tell the wrong person I'm here, and you would pay for it if you did. You can go back home and tell everyone to leave me alone. I've got this handled. Now you know it, now you can leave."  
  
"But I-"  
  
I cut Tarmine off, "No buts, I don't have time to deal with you, I have to be somewhere. Get off this base before I turn you in."  
  
Glaring at me Tarmine turned and walked away.  
  
"You got rid of her pretty quickly," said Zechs happily, "saved me some time."  
  
I looked into his grinning face, not changing my cold expression. His grin faltered. "She was never here. If you mention even seeing her I will hurt you. If you say I saw her I will deny it. She was never here, never."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Zechs turned away.  
  
A red haze suddenly sprung up around me. I could see nothing, nothing but the outline of Zechs. He stopped and turned to me, I couldn't see why, couldn't see his face.  
  
Zero? Zero System? Why are you here now? I'm not in RedZero, or Gemini for that matter.  
  
Suddenly I could see Zechs again, but still nothing else.  
  
Blinking I ask what Zero System meant. What does Zechs have to do with this? Then I understood.  
  
He's my enemy. He's lying isn't he? I have to stop him, before he finds Tarmine.  
  
"Zechs," I said as my mind returned to me.  
  
He starred at me as if he, too, had just come out of a dream, or a message. "You Okay?" he asked.  
  
"I meant it when I said not to tell anyone," my voice was soft, but my eyes held a note of madness brought on by the hint of the Zero System still in me. How I had become attached to it, or it attached to me, I didn't know how.  
  
"Of course you did," he said, "don't worry."  
  
"I'm not worried, Peacecraft," I assured him, "I'm just making sure you are. I don't make idle threats. If you slip up, and I will know if you do, I will make your life a living nightmare. I haven't been in a cell I couldn't break out of and I don't think you can hold me. If you try blackmailing me, as long as it's not important I'll play along with your game, but I warn you now not to push too hard."  
  
Zechs starred at me very hard a moment. Then left. I wasn't worried about him, Zero System wasn't saying anything wrong. For now I was safe, or as safe as I could be with the System whispering in my ear.  
  
When Zechs was gone I turned around and jogged back to my room, getting there just as V and Max walked out. I took a moment to change the look on my face, to appear normal when I felt anything but that.  
  
Apparently I didn't change fast enough and Max noticed. "You okay, Conway? You look a little ticked off."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a rock in my shoe," I explained.  
  
V nodded, "Well there's no time to get it out now, we've got to go or we'll be late. Docking bay three's on the other side of the building."  
  
"Would you mind going for another jog?" Max asked.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
We jogged to the Docking bay, getting there just in time to take our seats without being late. Zechs was already there, along with Jet Fathom. We all looked at him questionly, causing him to push back into his chair, as if trying to rid himself of our stares. I tactfully looked away. I don't think V or Max got the hint. He was shy, but he had to be a good pilot to have gotten here.  
  
"Hey Jet, I thought you were supposed to be at Dock one." Max said.  
  
Jet nodded. "They made a mistake and fixed it by sending me here. I passed level eight, they said this was were I was supposed to be."  
  
"So you were the fifth person," Zechs murmured curiously.  
  
Before jet could respond the main doors burst open as V's dad came in, followed closely by two women. He stopped directly in front of us, sweeping his eyes over us quickly before he began his introduction.  
  
"For those who don't know," he started, "my name is Mathew Barton, the commander of the Barton foundation and one of the chief commanders the new Oz. For those who know me on a personal level, I will treat you no different than anyone else." He glanced meaningfully at V.  
  
"You five have shown yourselves to be some of, if not the best pilots in Oz. Each of you will be worked harder than the other, average pilots," he said average as if it were a bad things. "We will train you to perfection with every mobile suit weapon we have. If you have questions we encourage you to ask, if you have complaints prepare for more work.  
  
"You'll be training for real, fighting against real dolls that can kill you. If you want to quit now is the time to do so. Docking bays one and two are open for more pilots. If you don't think you can beat the dolls, leave." No one moved.  
  
"Starting tomorrow you'll also be using simulation rooms, fighting off suits of all kinds. If you 'die' in these rooms you go back to the dolls until we think you're ready to try again."  
  
I raised my hand.  
  
"Yes Conway?"  
  
I was happy he'd remembered my name, the last teacher I had forgotten it. He wasn't a good teacher anyway. "What types of suits will we be fighting in?"  
  
He paused, thinking a moment about her question. "You'll use all kinds of suits, starting with something simple." I nodded, wondering why he had to think about his answer. It wasn't a hard question. Maybe there was something he wasn't saying. For once I wanted the Zero System to show me something. And of course, nothing happened.  
  
We got into suits next. We didn't fight anything, just worked on tactics and skills, all the boring stuff. Only Aries and Leos were available to us. We could choose which ones we wanted. We worked till nine o'clock, taking only two breaks, for lunch and dinner. Mathew and his helpers watched our every move, correcting us if we did just one thing out of line. It was annoying, but I had been through worse.  
  
When we got back to our room we found everyone else already sleeping. It didn't take long for us to join them.  
  
The morning was much like before, except I started my jog before everyone woke up, and had no interruptions. Again I walked with Max and V to our class. We went through more drills for the first half of the day, then he walked us over to a room, or rather a much wider hallway that had doors branching off into many rooms. All of them looked kind of like the old star-trek episodes' graph like rooms. I wondered if they were trying to recreate the show, maybe, but it was a couple hundred years old. I watched a lot of old stuff.  
  
"These are the training rooms." Mathew said, as if talking about something much more casual. "They'll become basically anything we want, producing any atmosphere. You'll be in a cockpit. The catch to this is each of these rooms has a fighting system installed into them. It's called SYNZ. A play off of the gundam Zero System." That caught my interest. Based off of Zero?  
  
"What does Synz stand for?" I asked, not bothering to raise my hand first. This whole thing was bugging me, but it did explain how I felt Zero System in the Gemini.  
  
Mathew smiled, but it seemed some how twisted, without being different at all. I kept my face straight and resisted the urge to shake my head in confusion. "Well, it means System NeoZero. It's not that fancy of a name but it works. It's based off the Zero System, but it's… different. Easier to handle and control, and it doesn't work as well," he paused a moment, "unless of course someone uses it who has mastered the Zero system, then it works all too well."  
  
I was happy I didn't have to ask the question when Zechs asked for me. "What does 'it works all too well' mean?"  
  
Mathew's smile almost faltered. He didn't want to answer the question, but did anyway. "NeoZero will stick with a person, show them more, and tell them things. It doesn't exactly tell the future, but… warns you. Tells you where to move, uses examples from your past to tell you what will happen. It works most when directly connected to the system like in one of these rooms, or in our two gundams, Scorpio and Gemini."  
  
I kept a blank face, not thinking about my expression. My face naturally goes blank when I'm hiding something; it naturally goes blank anytime, whenever I didn't tell it to do otherwise. NeoZero… that was what was bothering me with Zechs, but it helped me. It warned me… I didn't like that. I didn't like it being with me always. But it could help. Mathew obviously didn't think Zechs or I had been with the Zero system.  
  
Or maybe it was a test and he wasn't sure.  
  
I blinked at the thought, licking my lips nervously. I couldn't shake that thought off. It seemed wrong yet…  
  
Red glittered around my eyes.  
  
It was a warning. But not for me. It would hurt me if he found out Zechs had mastered the system. He wasn't supposed to have, I don't know why but he wasn't. I was just someone thrown in to keep him occupied, to keep him from realizing and activating the system.  
  
I hated being someone's pawn and hated even more not being able to do a damn thing about it.  
  
"What gundams did you take the system from? Or did you find it somewhere else." I tried to sound like a nobody, just a curious student who was a good pilot. He seamed to buy it, and as long as he didn't realize I was trying to figure out how serious a situation I was in.  
  
"RedZero, Alex Yuy's gundam, and off a program. They were basically the same, but we found some differences," he stated. I held back a grimace and nodded. They stole something from my gundam, from RedZero. I seriously considered what I could do to Mathew before someone stopped me, trying to figure out how much damage I could cause.  
  
Too bad he wasn't worth it.  
  
He spent the rest of the time answering questions and explaining unimportant things. We didn't get to go into the rooms, and at eight o'clock we were dismissed for the day. All of us headed for the cafeteria. Funny thing was for once we were there when everyone else was.  
  
The cafeteria was huge, with all kinds of furniture and tables. It was the in place to be, with ping-pong and foosball tables in the back. Latter I'd have to try my luck at foosball, but I wasn't worried at the moment. I was more concerned about other things, more practically how I was going to handle my current problem with NeoZero.  
  
After I'd gotten my dinner I told Max and V that'd I'd meet them at our normal table, where the rest of the group was. Coldly I walked over to Zechs's table. I had to at least act as if he wasn't bugging me, I didn't want his friends to think I was intimidated. I wasn't sure what my feelings were at the moment, but I knew there was a sense of purpose to my actions.  
  
Zechs's friends looked up at me, most smiling or looking confused. I probably would too, I couldn't think of a good excuse for me being here, I'd leave that up to Zechs. One of them whispered something that caused the others to stifle laughs.  
  
"You here to lose another fight?" another said loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I gazed at him blankly, giving him a very good devil-may-care emotionless mask. It was unsettling, I knew, it tended to have the wanted response, though. "Oh, I don't know. But if I'm fighting you, with anything, I'm sure to win. If you don't believe me care for a fight?" My voice was a perfect match to my expression.  
  
The guy shut up.  
  
I turned to Zechs. "May I have a word with you?" I gave credit to myself, at least I asked. It was better than I'd expected. I was worried I might yell at him, which I still might do. The night was young and for some reason I was ticked off.  
  
"Oh I don't know…" Zechs murmured carelessly. "I don't really feel like talking."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, time to push things. "I heard your dad had a new suit, kinda cool. Was it another Tallgese? I don't think so but it has the same system of the Epyon… I wonder what that was." I started off sounding curious, than faded into threatening venom. But he got the point.  
  
"Really?" He asked, pretending to be interested while his eyes sang of annoyance. "That's something to talk about." He glanced to his friends, "If you'd excuse me a moment."  
  
When we were out of everyone's hearing range I turned to him. "Why on Earth do they have the system? And how'd they get it morphed like that!" I hissed.  
  
"Calm down Cat," he said, pretending not to be worried. "I'm having the same problem as you, and I can't answer your question. I'm not a spy. I don't know their business. A cat like you might be able to snuggle up with Mathew's son and get some needed info."  
  
"Hello, I'm supposed to be a guy," I snapped, "I don't 'snuggle' up with anyone. And stop calling me cat."  
  
He laughed. "Well then he's your friend. You can get more information than me, but I'll try. His dad likes you. You're a promising student who he thinks can be easily molded. Play along with him. You'll have to suck up to him, but hey, if it helps I'm sure even you can swallow a little pride. In any case we're both stuck with this 'SYNZ' thing."  
  
I nodded and turned away with him, to annoyed to say anything else.  
  
"Good bye Cat," Zechs called as he headed back to his table.  
  
I swallowed a growl as I walked to my usual table where my friends were waiting. They didn't ask any questions, getting the idea I wouldn't answer. I was too busy being ticked off at Zechs.  
  
The next day we went into the rooms. A chair was directly in the middle. It was the same type as you'd find in a cockpit. I sat down in it. Suddenly the room changed. I was in an Aries in the middle of a dessert. I blinked. There was a com system that hooked all five of us together, along with Mathew who was watching all of us. Our mission was clear. We were to destroy all the enemy suits around us, and after that we were to go into the base and grab some necessary files. We were to retrieve the files at all coast. I wasn't sure if this was a test on following orders or how well we could do. I didn't really care.  
  
We flew out together. It was so familiar having four other people with me that I was worried. These weren't gundams, they weren't my real friends, they knew Conway, and with the exception of Zechs they liked him. I closed my eyes and relaxed. We were to destroy the suits, that's all. Easy. But why did I feel so nervous?  
  
Because it's a trick!  
  
I don't know why I thought of it but the truth in the words sunk in. This time I did growl. Synz shut up! I yelled to myself. I didn't know how well systems listened but I didn't want this one's guidance.  
  
We were heading for a group of suits that quickly surrounded us. I was in the first test, fifty suits heading for us. I backed away, knowing I'd do better on my own. I growled again. Stupid system. But I backed away.  
  
"Hey Conway, you okay? Why are you growling?" Max asked over the com.  
  
I made myself relax. How would a person who never been with the system handle this? "Something keeps doing… something to me. It's hinting at something. Damn it I can't figure out what."  
  
"Calm down Conway, you'll all feel something soon. Don't worry, maybe you should listen to it. Synz knows what it's doing," Mathew said. Sweet whispers in your ear, all lies. Sure it knew what it was doing, but it had no limit, it could trap you in the past. I didn't know how I knew but I did. Listen to this too much and you're gone. But maybe that's what he wanted.  
  
V laughed, "So that's what it was. Well then, one thing taken care of." He charged for the suits.  
  
My nose twitched and I licked my lips, but I fought them too. But there were too many, and even we lost.  
  
You wouldn't win that way. You'll never win that way.  
  
Then why don't you tell me how to win.  
  
A picture flashed at me. The entire fifty suits in the try outs where attacking me. I stepped back, not in a suit. That was the right thing, they'll always attack, but only if you're in a suit. I was no longer in space, but a building. Files were lining the screen.  
  
"Conway are you okay?" It was V's voice. He stood by the door to the training room.  
  
I came out of a trance like state. The room was back to normal, and found that so were everyone else. They looked worried as they stood in my doorway. Mathew wasn't worried, impressed maybe, confused? I didn't know, I was too tired to care.  
  
"You were… unconscious … for maybe fifteen minutes after we all came out," V said. He seemed to test the words. Unconscious just didn't seem to fit.  
  
"I'm fine now," I said softly as I yawned. "But a bit tired."  
  
The next day was the same test in the same rooms. I sat in the suit's cockpit as the suits came flying towards us. I glanced about outside. The building we were supposed to invade was right below us. The suites came charging. I was worried, trying to remember what Synz had shown me.  
  
Ditch the suit.  
  
"Cover me," I ordered through the com.  
  
They obeyed, not knowing why. I flew strait down. Landing easily I opened the door.  
  
Right before I left I heard Zechs yelling, "You're not supposed to go in yet!"  
  
Suddenly I knew. It wasn't a test on skill, or on common sense, or taking orders. It was a test to see how well Synz worked. To see what all it knew, how it would respond in a situation you couldn't win in. The whole thing was a trap. They just needed to stay alive long enough for me to get the files. Synz was supposed to tell us that.  
  
I ran to a room. We'd studied a map and I knew where to go. I threw a disk into the computer, downloading the data as quickly as I could, hoping the others were still 'alive' so I could escape with it. If they died I'd be too easy to knock out. After I collected the data I ran. I finished tucking the disk away right as I came outside. Jumping back into my suit I checked the screen.  
  
"Who's still here?" I asked, gasping for breath.  
  
After a moment there came several answers at once. "Let's get the hell out of here," –Jet. "What took so long?" –Zechs. "Did you get it?" –Max. "You really shouldn't have gone in there," –V.  
  
"Does it really matter?" I asked, already moving away, firing back at the suits as I went.  
  
Back in the room Mathew came barging in just as I stood up.  
  
"What happened? Why weren't you following orders? That's why I give them you know!" he seemed just a little annoyed, not mad.  
  
I just starred at him as once again everyone filed into my room. "Synz passed the test." Blunt and to the point, my kind of answer.  
  
"Did he tell you that?" Mathew asked.  
  
I sighed. "It's not a 'he' and no it didn't. It said it was a trap and showed me what it needed to do, but it didn't tell me anything. I'm smart enough to figure that out by myself. We'd never pass that test. It's like any one of us going up against the mock doll test for getting into Oz, alone. It's useless. The only way was to go into the compound, yet you told us not to. That's where Synz came in. It said it was the only way, and it was right. It passed your test, thanks for using me as a tool. I just love it when people do that."  
  
I stormed out of the room.  
  
Not exactly what I had planed, but I always seemed a little annoyed after using Synz. It didn't help that Mathew had used us. He had put us in there as pawns, to see how well his little prize system worked. So much for making friends with him, better luck next time, try being Conway instead of Alex.  
  
It hit me then. When I was strong headed and blunt I was Alex. I was in trouble. I had to be careful, a rookie like me wouldn't be yelling at his commander. That was too suspicious. I stopped and started pounding my head against a wall. Stupid as it sounds it worked. I was suddenly clear headed.  
  
"Conway, what's going on?" V came up from behind me.  
  
I shrugged. "Life's a bitch, what's new. This system is bugging me, even after it's gone." I shook my head. "I don't know what's wrong. You're dad's probably pissed."  
  
"More like impressed." V stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
V laughed. "He likes you. You've got guts and a good head." He grinned. "But it won't get you out of doing whatever punishment he assigns you. Speaking back to your commander isn't recommended." I frowned a little uneasily, but V's smile was reassuring.  
  
"Yeah, it really isn't," I murmured. I sighed, but didn't hesitate to follow V back. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A week later I was fulfilling punishment. Guard duty at the cells. About twenty prisoners for various reasons were in the cells. My job was to watch them, stop fights, and make sure no one escapes, like they could. It wasn't the best job ever. Actually it was down right boring.  
  
A yell came from one of the furthest cells. Three guys were stored there. One cowered in a corner while the other two went at him.  
  
"I don't know why they let you back in here," one cried as he hit the other.  
  
The other laughed. "I've been hit harder than that." I paused in mid step as I recognized the voice. I knew who it was, but it couldn't be him. I started to run. There were no cameras here, I'd checked. But it couldn't be him.  
  
"You little." the fight raged on.  
  
I reached in and grabbed one of the fighters.  
  
"Stop," the other didn't listen, "now," I growled.  
  
Familiar laughter sounded through the hall. "Whatever you say Angel."  
  
Only one person called me that, just like Zechs was the only one whoever called me Cat. He called Julia that too, but that was so long ago. My eyes were wide; I couldn't hide the surprise, the amazement.  
  
"Duo? But you're dead."  
  
His hair was longer than before, and he had a beard, but I'd recognize him anywhere. I'd had enough dreams of watching Duo being shot, even though I hadn't been there that day. Cobalt blue eyes stared at me, smiling. He didn't seem surprised to see me. "You're dead." I whispered again. It was true; I'd been at his funeral. He'd been there in a coffin, a pale white dead corpse. But he was here in front of me.  
  
"How's Julia?" He asked.  
  
I wasn't sure how I should answer, but I had let go of the other guy and was now cursing in every language I knew, and I knew quite a few. After a few minutes I stopped, every prisoner was looking at me as if I'd just gone crazy. I only shook my head.  
  
"Who the hell is he?" the guy Duo had been fighting with asked.  
  
"No one to worry about-" he paused "-He won't disrupt our escape, only help it." Duo glanced at me, his expression telling me to play along. I didn't know what exactly he was talking about but that was okay.  
  
"So why are you here," I asked. Then corrected myself, "change that, why aren't you dead? And why did you act dead? And how'd you get here?"  
  
Duo chuckled. I was still wondering why he wasn't surprised. "Lady Une shot me, but she used a little trick. Basically I look, feel and am basically dead for about a week. I do breathe, just so slowly and not often enough for anyone to notice."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, Jules and I made some of that stuff about a year ago, when Zero first showed up. but we were running from Oz back then and it was a little helpful." Duo took every word I said seriously. He seemed to want to learn as much as he could about the outside world. "Why are you in jail anyway?"  
  
Duo laughed. "They don't dare keep me at a high security prison, Heero keeps checking those for anyone important. I mean, would you keep an extremely dangerous, if a little old, prisoner at a basic training base? As for why I'm in jail. that's a long story."  
  
"I'm up for a story, it'll kill time. As long as you don't mind everyone else knowing let's hear it."  
  
Duo's eyes smiled as the rest of him became serious.  
  
"The meeting that day was more than we'd told you two kids. You had been ten at the time and I wasn't sure what all you'd understand. It would ensure which side the United Earth Kingdom went to. Relena helped move them our way but Oz was rather threatening."  
  
"Wait a sec," I said. "The United Earth Kingdom? That fell when I was twelve. I know almost nothing about it."  
  
Duo suddenly looked tired as he nodded. "Yes, it chose the wrong side. The U.E.K. was running the planet as well as it could, but it was easily intimidated, and with me being shot in front of them it was too much pressure. Oz took control of Earth for about three years, till the Preventers stepped in. I don't know what organization rules Earth now, we're not allowed much news. Every now and again a guard will give me a paper, but that's it.  
  
"As for my death. It was the bullet. She put something in it that would 'kill' me, but only temporarily. Kinda like "Romeo and Juliet," and no one knew." His face turned grim, almost vacant. "Alanis was in on it, she helped Lady Une get the supplies, and make the serum. Julia's mother was always the brain." he seemed sad, but had a light smile on his face.  
  
Suddenly it hit me. "Julia's mother. Alanis died in childbirth. None of kids have ever met her. How the hell did she stay alive?"  
  
"She never died. It was all fake, hidden from everyone as they went about creating their own organizations hidden inside of Oz and the Barton foundation. I didn't know till I woke up from the little nap I took." He laughed. "I've never imagined you showing up. And you've grown so much, too." Okay now he was getting sentimental. I can handle the sappy history but I didn't want him to start doing the 'my how you've grown' thing. He could save that for Julia.  
  
I grimaced suddenly. Duo was like an uncle to me, one I hadn't seen for six years. He hadn't seen anyone he knew for that long. I was his best friend's daughter, I could be a little nicer. "I'm sorry Duo, I just don't know how to act. I've gotten used to the 'he's dead, life goes on' thing. But Jules is going to happy to see you."  
  
"How is she?" he asked again.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders nervously, but not as an answer. "I'm not sure, I haven't seen her for about a week."  
  
He blinked. "How long have you been in Oz?"  
  
"A little more than a week."  
  
"How on Earth did you get guard duty?"  
  
"I got in trouble."  
  
Duo shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "You got in trouble so they have you guard their most important prisoner. Am I missing something?"  
  
"I'm one of the top rookies. Hell, technically I'm the top rookie. Zechs is better than me but he's an ass and I try to ignore him. Everyone here, except Zechs, trusts me." I stated.  
  
"Zechs?" Duo blinked. "Oh, Milliardo's kid."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, my cousin. I'm in luck 'cause my group's not too fond of him either. It makes life a little easier."  
  
"You're group?"  
  
I blinked as I considered his question. He hadn't been around long enough to figure things out. "Oh, yeah, I made some friends. I joined Oz mostly for the sake of doing it and I ran into a group I just kind of joined in on. Since I didn't really have a plan on what I should do I figured making friends wouldn't be the worst idea," I explained.  
  
Duo nodded, but took a moment to think before he answered. "You didn't make friends with the trouble makers did you?"  
  
I grinned, it was a very smart question. Julia and I didn't have the best history on friends, or the worst. We'd both been popular, me mostly because I was Jules best friend, but I made sure no one made anything of it. As a matter of fact I turned down almost every party invitation and most definitely every date. The only times I did go was when Julia dragged me or I felt like being a jerk and figured it would be a good place to tick people off. As for the troublemakers. We were the troublemakers.  
  
"They're actually the liked group. They're all pretty good at something or another. Max and V are pretty good pilots and Nat and Penrod will make great technicians. Rob's probably going to end up as a spy or top of the interrogation group. I swear he can smell a lie. Luckily I'm an exception. Mike. well I'm not sure what all Mike's good at but he can do a lot of nothing and make it look great."  
  
"So where are you in the group?" Duo asked.  
  
I shifted my weight uncomfortably, not sure why. "I'm another pilot. Max, V, Zechs and this guy Jet are in the special training group with me. Mathew's training us with this stupid system thing which is really starting to bu-" I was interrupted before I could finish.  
  
"Mathew Barton?" Duo made it a question.  
  
I replied, "Yeah, he's head of the Barton foundation."  
  
"I know exactly who he is," Duo growled, "A lying, cheating scumbag. He helped Lady Une out with all of this. My 'death' helped out his social status."  
  
Footsteps sounded not far down the hall. A guard was coming through making rounds. Prisoners shifted at once. Many had been listening in on our conversation, but Duo hadn't said anything so I let it go, they'd hear anyway. Now everyone looked to be either asleep or ignoring everyone else. I silently ran back to my spot as Duo slipped somewhere almost out of sight.  
  
Sticking my feet up on a bench I feigned sleep right before the guard walked in. He came over and poked me. "Hey kid wake up, no sleeping while guarding." I twitched and he poked me again. Mumbling something I sat up and the guard continued on. There wasn't any other time to talk. I was worried my replacement would show up, I'd been here for almost five hours. We switched shifts and Duo didn't so much as glance at me.  
  
~  
  
"So did you see anyone interesting last night?  
  
I ignored the question as I performed a perfect pull shot. Zechs missed the block and I scored, again. It was lunch break the next day and Zechs had said he wanted to talk to me. I said fine, but I wanted to play foosball. So he could talk while we played. In truth we didn't really play, he didn't stand a chance. He amused me with a little effort as I easily kicked his but. He didn't ever try to win at this game, giving it over as my win. It was the one thing he didn't try to beat me in.  
  
"So did you meet anyone interesting last night?" Zechs repeated the question.  
  
I pulled out another ball and handed it to him. "Like what? Was there some movie star who was in jail? Was I supposed to see someone? I was asleep half the time for god's sake." Was it just me or was there a little sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, I heard someone important was in the cells last night," he said as he dropped the ball onto the table. I passed it up quickly, bouncing it back and forth in between the two front men.  
  
"Really? Who?" I asked. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was Duo, but of course it couldn't be a dead guy, or so I thought. I grinned from my thoughts, making Zechs frown.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." I showed off with a snake shot, one of my favorite moves. It too went in the goal. "You suck at this game." I stated.  
  
"I know." He dropped the ball in again, we fought for it for a few minutes, I scored again.  
  
"Who was it anyway?"  
  
He shifted uneasily, while dropping in the ball. "Um. no one I know, just wondered if you thought anyone unusual was there." Was he nervous? Yes. But he finally scored against me with a stupid pull shot. At least I knew how to get a challenge, make him nervous and he actually played well. You learn something new every day. Funny how people are nervous when they lie.  
  
Practice remained basically the same. Take out a suit, do something boring, go inside the rooms and try different battles. I began to figure out how to control Synz. You could actually call it to help you at specific times. Just address it in your head asking it a question or showing it a problem. It answered quickly and efficiently, telling you, or rather showing you, what to do. If it didn't know the answer, or I didn't have the right memories to see what it was trying to say, then it showed just red, as if a haze of unknowing surrounded me. It was a pain in the ass, but could be dealt with.  
  
I didn't see Duo again. I finished a week of guard duty, and even when I looked I didn't see him. They must have moved him, but I didn't have a clue where to look. Zechs wasn't helping much, he seemed to press the fact that'd I had to have seen something unusual. I insisted I didn't, and twice offered him to put me on a lie detector test. I was a good liar and the tests had never betrayed me. I knew they wouldn't, and just remained calm.  
  
I wanted to get a hold of Julia. I wanted to tell her about Duo, but didn't know how. I couldn't call, all phone calls could be recorded, I couldn't write. People would be suspicious. I'd never written to anyone before and I supposedly didn't really have any other living friends. I was beginning to wish I hadn't sent Tarmine back with such a nasty gram. But as my odd luck would have it, in a way Julia came to me.  
  
A week after I'd been assigned guard duty I heard a very interesting announcement. Julia Maxwell had been captured inside a military base near ours. She'd been removed immediately and was currently being kept unconscious. She was being brought here. The gundam pilots were in hot pursuit though, and some of us fortunate rookies would be able to test our skills in real combat. Oh joy.  
  
I was called to the main battle deck of the base. Max, V, Jet, Zechs, and I were all going out in Virgo II, or in Zechs and my case, gundams. I got to try out the Gemini again, and fight my friends.  
  
Mathew was pacing as he shouted orders. Julia was in a special locked cell, guards were everywhere watching to make sure no one would get into it. I surveyed the room. Red phones were ringing off the hook while jumping operators rushed to answer them while relaying news to Mathew and his officials. I just stood, watching. We were waiting for signs of the gundams. Which I knew wouldn't come soon enough with their crummy radar. Maybe I should help with that, I thought, then immediately ridiculed myself. Yeah, help defeat your friends, Really smart of you.  
  
Maybe it was smart, though. I walked over to radar. Not bothering to ask I pushed one of the guys out of the way, ignoring his cry for me to stop. Grabbing a keyboard I started typing in a hacking program that would allow them to find our gundams. Excuse me, my friends' gundams. It would work for RedZero too, but that wasn't amongst our attackers.  
  
The main screen changed immediately. The map of near by space became more detailed as it began to zero in on our enemy. Soon they had an exact location.  
  
"How'd you do that?" the man I had pushed aside asked.  
  
I stared at him blankly. "The codes in the computer, I have to get to Gemini, they're too close for comfort." I didn't look back, even when Mathew called for me to stop. I walked purposely to dock II, where my gundam was stored. Zechs wasn't far behind me, but the others actually stopped to listen to Mathew. I didn't need his pep talk. I knew what to do.  
  
Right before I walked into my gundam Zechs grabbed my arm. "Let's fight together on this. You know what to do. Just remember, you're fighting with me, not the others. Just like old times."  
  
I closed my eyes a moment, pursing my lips.  
  
Red flashed.  
  
I was in a Leo, the older ones at age eight. Zechs and I were fighting Poe and Tarmine, we knew each others moves, how to work together. Back then we didn't know what hate was. Back when we were naive enough to be friends. When we were kids.  
  
I opened my eyes. "Sounds like a plan, but if you kill one of my friends we'll see how that fight should have ended."  
  
I didn't wait for his answer as I got into my suit. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I stood behind the mass of suits and dolls who were supposed to protect the station. They were dead, or would be, very, very soon. Zechs was near me. I lay relaxed in my seat with my eyes closed. The intercom was hooked up to two groups, my four regular companions and a small group of soon to be dead people. I didn't know why Oz sent them out here to die, maybe to give them time to evacuate? Yeah, that was probably it. They'd get Mathew and Julia and anyone else they deemed important enough to safety as we got ourselves killed.  
  
I saw a red light blink through my eyelids. They were here. A series of beeps went off to show locations, and red lights quickly went out as they were destroyed. I didn't have to look. I didn't really want to. My breathing remained even, my hands resting gently on my controls.  
  
"Conway are you there? They gundams are almost here."  
  
"I know."  
  
My eyes snapped open and I shot upwards. Zechs followed me, I knew he would. I took in my side's damage. I grimaced at the though, Oz was my side. They would win or I would die fighting for them. SandStorm looked up at me. I knew which one would come first. Tarmine always took out individual challenges.  
  
"Her gundam's much like the Sandrock, watch out the twin blades. She doesn't use them often but she's deadly with them," I warned.  
  
Zechs came to my side. "Gotcha. And I can do anything as long as she's alive? Even if Oz captures her?"  
  
"Especially if Oz captures her."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Max called.  
  
"Tarmine," Zechs and I said as one. Then she was here.  
  
My mind erupted into fighting mode. I let instinct take over, sending my mind back to before I turned thirteen, when I fought with Zero. I could tell his style hadn't changed, he'd just gotten a hell of a lot better. Tarmine came at us with a gun in hand.  
  
She shot at me activating my shield to come up in front of me. Half of the projectors went over to Zechs to protect him. I let her shoot all she wanted, it didn't hurt me, and I quickly returned fire, while Zechs aimed with his beam rifle.  
  
Suddenly Poe was behind Zechs, attacking him. "Look out!" I cried, he was already moving. They went off in their own fight and I went to a more physical fight with Tarmine. I was up close and she drew a metal sword. I put the gun I had been holding away and drew my swords. I heard the metallic ring as they escaped their sheaths. Tarmine wasn't good with swords, I took advantage of her lack in skills. The fact that my gundam was smaller helped me slip around behind her and cut a few important things of from her suit. Suddenly she stopped. I knew for a fact her controls wouldn't work. I'd cut off the only thing that would stop her without blowing it up.  
  
"She's taken care of," I said softly to Zechs.  
  
Poe stopped fighting and looked at me, just long enough for Zechs to hit him with a serious blow. He ignored it. "Alex?" Poe asked.  
  
I bit my tongue, then pulled out some files. Hacking into our system was easy, they didn't expect the good guys to hide things. When I made sure no one could hear except Zero and the other g-pilots I answered. "Yeah it's me, and I have to put up a fight. Get out of here before we have to figure something out with you. Tarmine can't fight, just get her out of here."  
  
"So you want us to just leave Julia in there!" Zero yelled.  
  
I resisted the urge to yell at him. They had been dating for two years. "I'll take care of Julia, trust me on this, put up a fight but get out of here. I don't want to have to fight you."  
  
"Would you fight us?"  
  
I thought hard for a moment. "Till the end," was my answer.  
  
"Damn it!" Zero said, taking charge. "Let's do what she says."  
  
Poe grabbed Tarmine and took her out of the fight. I wasn't sure to where but they had to have a ship somewhere near by. Zero was already pulling away, no one followed. For the first time I stopped and looked at casualties. The results were nauseating, they'd done a lot of damage, but there had been nothing I could do to stop it.  
  
I was the last one back to the base. I had stayed a while to pray. To pray for everyone dead and everyone that has to deal with there deaths. I'd always wondered what was worse, being dead or mourning for the lost.  
  
The moment I stepped out of Gemini Mathew was waiting.  
  
"Why'd you run off the bridge?" he snapped at me.  
  
My face was cold and my eyes held daggers, I didn't want to talk to him. I was tired, emotionally as well as physically. I would probably end up having to sit through a lecture. The least I could do was humor him. I did break the rules after all. "You don't win fights by watching them.  
  
"Nor when you let the enemy into your base." It was his turn to be cold.  
  
I didn't hide the surprise and bewilderment that came to my face, but I did hide the fact that I noticed several near by soldiers come closer. "What are you talking about? Are you saying I'm a spy?" I didn't panic, and I didn't let on I was worried. I showed anger, annoyance, but that was it.  
  
"Are you aware that Alex Yuy isn't at the hanger, her hanger. It's where she lives. She's been gone quite awhile. We think it has something to do with a spy system. There's belief she joined and quit Oz already, but someone else might still be here." Mathew explained.  
  
"Me?" I looked dumfounded. "Me? A spy?" I sounded like an idiot. But hey, if it works it beats jail.  
  
Mathew just stared at me. "What did you say when the com went dead? We can't get it from any system. The Gemini shut us out. We can't get anything."  
  
I stared at him blankly. "I didn't know if we could win. Zero would come and help them. They had other suits or dolls or whatever the hell that were helping them. I did the only thing I could to keep us safe. I shut down SandStorm. There are three certain things you can cut off each of the gundams that will disable it, shut it down. They can't communicate or control. I could have killed Tarmine but the other two wouldn't have let me get close to their gundams. I told them to get the fuck away or I'd kill her. I used blackmail and shut of the com so you wouldn't interfere."  
  
"Why couldn't V and Max hear you?" Mathew asked.  
  
"I set it up so only gundams could hear it."  
  
"How did you learn so much about the gundams?"  
  
Okay, time to switch to the obscene screwed up, yet still true, truth. "I've always been interested in the gundams. I learned everything I could about them. That's how I know the pilots, and their suits, and how to shut them down. I used to hack into programs of theirs that could teach me more. I've always been a good hacker."  
  
"So that's your excuse? You can hack? So can we," Mathew was trying hard not to yell, mainly because we'd gotten an unwanted audience.  
  
"How about a different approach. I'll tell you what I know.  
  
"Alex Yuy is a reckless girl. She's currently sixteen years old. If she were going to spy on Oz she'd do it herself. She likes taking risky missions, she gets thrills from the danger. She very smart and would be able to hide herself. If she were found out she'd leave, immediately, until she can get back into Oz with out making a mistake. She wouldn't take someone with her, she'd find that too difficult. If you were looking for two people I suggest you check Julia, but she's already captured.  
  
"Julia is a happy-go lucky idiot. Poe's very quiet, but deadly. I hear he's nice to his side, buy he's a lot like his father to ours. Zero is an idiot. He has little common sense and most his plans are bad ones. I think him and Julia are going steady but I could be wrong. Tarmine was Zero's best friend. If I'm correct they went a step too far and have a kid hidden somewhere. Tarmine doesn't think things through, she acts purely on instinct and not a bit with reason.  
  
"I could list stats for their gundams if you'd really like to test my knowledge. But I can tell you basically nothing about spying for Alex, I've never even seen her, little less talked to her." Okay, a bit of a lie at the end. But I did put out some of my friends worse traits, though I don't think of Julia that way, Zero and Tarmine maybe, but not Julia.  
  
Mathew was glaring at me, and I was returning the look with equal vigor. "Do you think this helps? We already know this."  
  
"I don't think it helps, but I was letting you know what I knew. Without being a spy."  
  
"So why don't you listen to instructions?"  
  
Now for the explaining doing stupid things part: "I listen, and if I think they're stupid I ignore them. If I'm mad I tend to walk out of a room without answering. If you call me back during a fight I think I can win I won't budge. I do what I think is right, not always what I'm told."  
  
"Around here people do what they're told."  
  
"Oops." Did I sound sarcastic? I hope so.  
  
Mathew just shook his head. "I'm tired of talking to you." He motioned to a guard nearby. Without a backwards glance he strutted off the docking bay. My eyes followed him until he was out of sight, but I wasn't fooled. Where ever they took me there'd be cameras. Someone would be watching me.  
  
I followed the guard off the deck and towards the prison sector. For some reason I wasn't surprised that they'd be keeping me in a cell. There was a surprise when I got there, though.  
  
V was waiting outside the room I was supposed to be going in. He'd been sitting with his eyes closed, relaxed against the wall with his head leaned back against it, but looked up when he heard us coming. I couldn't read anything on his face. It wasn't even blank, just a smooth neutral.  
  
He nodded to the guard. "Hey Jim. I can take him off your hands. My dad wants me to ask a few questions."  
  
Jim, the guard, nodded. Without another word the guard left. It would be the perfect time for me to try to leave. But they probably had some one waiting in case I took this all too perfect opportunity. Instead I stood and starred at V. A pilot like Conway wouldn't run. He'd figure out what he had to convince people he was him. Of course I wasn't really Conway, but they didn't know that. Or maybe they did.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
V didn't do anything. Just starred. I started to fidget. He might be able to stand completely still, but unless it was something important I fidgeted. That's what a normal person would do, I think.  
  
V nodded his head to the room behind him. "Let's go inside. There's cameras so they can record your answers."  
  
"Okay." Worked for me. I wouldn't lie, or I'd try not to. But I did wonder why V was questioning me. Was it because we'd become friends? Or maybe his dad just trusted him. Or maybe he just wanted to talk.  
  
There was a table with three chairs, along with a door that branched off to a smaller room. Probably where I'd be staying. Oh yippee. This would be where I talked to people. V was sitting on the side of the table with two chairs. Naturally I took the other.  
  
"I do believe this is the first time I was interviewed in a cell," I murmured, almost under my breath. V heard, though. He must have 'cause he smiled just slightly. The first bit of emotion I'd seen sense I got off the gundam.  
  
"So…" V said. "Where should we start? How about with the easy stuff." He paused. "What's your name?"  
  
I blinked. Funny question, or maybe not. "Conway."  
  
V shook his head. "Don't lie, your full name."  
  
I blinked again. "Oh, well, then I should say Thomas Conway, right?"  
  
He glared at me. "Just say 'my name is Thomas Conway."  
  
"My name is Thomas Conway." I tried not to grin and surprisingly it worked. He could somehow tell if I was lying, and evasive answers bugged him. This would be worse. I wasn't answering. I was obeying. And as long as I thought that way he wouldn't be able to prove I was lying.  
  
He was actually growling now. Bully for me.  
  
"Can you mean it when you said it?" his voice was incredibly calm for someone I was trying to annoy.  
  
"I do."  
  
He stared at me for a long, long time.  
  
"Give me your hand."  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed. "Just do it."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders uneasily, but reached out my hand. I didn't hold hands with anyone, not even when I'm dressed like a girl. This wasn't making me happy. He took my hand.  
  
My arm was suddenly warm as a tingling feeling worked its way upwards as small shocks sent themselves through me. I tried to pull my hand away, but not very hard and V didn't let go.  
  
"Do you work for Alex Yuy?" the question was blunt and direct.  
  
I said, "No," right before I yelped. The moment I answered blue flame, or at least that's what it looked like, shot up my arm. All the weird felling that had come with V's touch increased and I yanked my arm back. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Sorry about that," V said.  
  
My eyes were wide as I cradled my arm over my chest. It didn't really hurt, but was more like a numbing ache that stayed right outside the edges of my senses so I could hardly feel it.  
  
I repeated myself, " What the hell was that?"  
  
V sighed again. "That was a little psychic ability I have. Sorry," he explained.  
  
Wasn't good enough for me. "'Little psychic ability' my ass. That hurt! And what was it for?"  
  
"I said sorry," he almost shouted. I didn't really take sorry as a good answer, and was about to tell him that when he kept talking. "It kinda allows me a brief moment to see what the person, or people, I'm touching feel, almost what they're thinking. It's the ultimate lie detector because you can't defend yourself. I see more than just whether or not you've lied. I see what you're not telling me."  
  
Shit. I didn't do anything to give me away. My chest didn't tighten, I didn't hold my breath, and just to prove I wasn't speechless I said something. "So it's a little like reading minds?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Interesting. A nifty ability if nothing else. "And what did you get from me?" I tried to make myself sound carefree yet mildly amused, and most of all curious. Curious was easy, it was in my nature.  
  
"You?" he said, "hmm… well. You were weird. There was nothing. I knew you were telling the truth. You aren't talking to the other gundam pilots. If anything it seems like you're pushing them away, but that's all I could sense. Nothing else, no stray thoughts."  
  
"Is that normal?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Normal? Try impossible. People think, it was like you didn't. Either you don't think or you have a very nice natural shield from psychics, which by itself is weird. Usually only psychics can shield that well."  
  
I blinked. Only psychics? What on Earth did that mean? Change that- what in space did that mean? I wasn't on Earth. So I had good blocks, that didn't answer the question on how he was a psychic to begin with. And what exactly he did. The good news was he didn't learn much.  
  
"I think," I stated, "I think a lot."  
  
V smiled to me. "Trust me, I know. That's why it's confusing. Everyone thinks, even unconsciously. You don't always consciously think when doing things, like talking to my dad for example. You say what comes to mind and that comes from unconscious thoughts, which is what I normally, how would I put it, hear. Though I don't really hear anything."  
  
"But how do you get inside someone's head to get things in the first place?" V stilled. He became slack, as if he was a puppet just sitting there, doing nothing. I tilted my head a bit to look at him better. His eyes seemed glazed.  
  
Then I felt it.  
  
Something touched my mind, like a cool blue light, so pale it was almost a gray. It created something almost like a boundary, separating the physical world from the mental. Power ran over my thoughts, not quite touching but I could feel the presence. I tried to pull away, but it wasn't physical. I stood up suddenly, but the power stayed where it was. Then I pulled, but not with my body. I caught whatever the blue light was off guard and it yanked itself back.  
  
It was gone, I was me again. There was no longer a boundary, it was just the real world. V looked amazed, surprised, curious and terrified.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" He whispered with a hoarse voice.  
  
My eyes widened. "Me! I didn't do anything. What was that? It was… it was… I don't know what it was." I was still standing, but my hands were clenched in a fist as I counted slowly to ten, then to twenty, to stop from yelling at him.  
  
"I… You shouldn't have felt that," he said.  
  
I glared. "Then why did I?"  
  
"My guess is that no one has probed your mind before. Your mind reacted as you were, trying to get away. It created something similar to a void, a place where it'd be safe. The problem is you didn't control it. Your void turned into more of a black hole, and was pulling in more than you." V was edgy, not sounding at all sure of himself as he explained.  
  
I started to shake. I wasn't psychic. I didn't even believe in psychics. They were as crazy as those Lunarian stories that were going around. And how do you create a void? I guess I'd figure out later, along with everything else.  
  
"Calm down, that's the first step," V said soothingly. "I'm not much of a teacher with all of this, but I know the basics. Everyone's got at least a bit of physic ability. Most don't have enough to even touch it. Others, like me, or possibly you, have a lot. Enough to influence the world around you. Telekinetic people can move things with their mind, telepathic can talk or communicate in some way with out actually saying anything. They transfer thoughts or ideas, like me."  
  
"If you had to guess, what would I be?" I asked. Did I really want to know? I don't think so. But if he's going to explain… I should hear everything. Especially this.  
  
He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, probably at least partially telepathic. You reacted like one. Anyone can have walls but only telepathic work with transferring thoughts. You were most defiantly doing that. But you could be other things too."  
  
I nodded. One question down, a billion to go. "What were you doing to me?"  
  
"Probing your mind." A simple and complete answer, if only I knew exactly what it meant. He sensed my confusion. "Kind of like I was touching your mind, to test power or emotions."  
  
"Oh, that sounds easy," I murmured.  
  
"It is," V assured me, "you just have to know what you're doing."  
  
"Assuming I'm telepathic, how do you control things? How do you figure out what you're doing?" I asked.  
  
"You either get someone to help you or wait for things to happen. Things usually don't happen with psychic powers until there's need for it," He said. "Like when I probed your mind, it felt threatened, so it reacted. The problem with that is that when you use one ability then if there are others they might start acting up. If you have no control, well, you have no control. Things can get out of hand. That is, of course, if you have other abilities." We were both quiet. It took a moment for every think to become clear. He looked like someone who could be psychic. His blue eyes held electricity that screamed different, but not a bad different.  
  
"So how do you know if you're psychic?"  
  
His eyes scanned the room as he thought; they ended at the camera behind me. I didn't glance back, but he seemed to be looking for something. "I have a friend," he said after a long moment, "who might be able to check. My dad will be down later with some people to help him with other questions."  
  
I didn't watch V leave, and I didn't test to see if the door was locked. I had heard the soft click as he put the lock in place. I could probably pick it, but the cameras would show I was breaking out. I had a gun with me, but I don't think they expected it because they didn't check. I always brought a gun when I thought there'd be trouble, and being called down to the bridge earlier today had guaranteed trouble. But I wasn't going to use that, either.  
  
I didn't move for what I think was around twenty minutes, which was when Mathew came in. I immediately changed my expression from bored to slightly annoyed and a little interested. Mathew nodded a hello, and the two men with him did the same. I gazed over all of them coldly, while at the same time kept a cheerful look on my face. It wouldn't be good to let on exactly how ticked off I was, so I would listen and answer questions. There wouldn't be a psychic with these guys, he'd already asked questions, but I'd still try not to lie. It never helps you out.  
  
"Hello Thomas," Mathew said. His voice was a bland drone. This was going to be oh so fun. My nose twitched and I couldn't help it. I didn't like being called Thomas. Tom I'd deal with, Conway I'd prefer, I'd even go with Tommy over Thomas but that was really pushing it.  
  
"Hello Mr. Barton." My voice held a trace of sarcasm, and I was tempted to use more.  
  
"Are you aware of what charges you are on?" asked one of Mathew's flunkies. He had lawyer written all over him. Stupid slimly little snake. I really wanted to ask how far he took the 'anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law' saying, but I didn't want him to tell the courts I was trying to cause trouble, didn't want him to tell the court much of anything. Hell, I didn't want this to go to a court to begin with.  
  
I gave him my best 'why the hell are you asking me stupid questions?' look. "If I'm correct you assume that because I did what I thought was right in a battle, which we won by the way, I work for Alex Yuy or one of the other gundam pilots."  
  
Was that annoyance on the lawyer's face? I certainly hope not, I wasn't even being annoying yet. "The point isn't that we won, it's that you're very good, you could have killed or captured one of them, and instead you let all three get away." Gees, can't he look at the glass half full?  
  
"Is Tarmine's life worth Zechs? Or how about V?" I asked as I turned to look at Mathew. "I could have killed her, but Zechs was losing, if I'd helped out we'd do good, but we haven't fought together before, one of us would screw up, Zechs was already losing, Poe would have gone for him. He'd be dead. The extra time would've also given Zero the time he needed, and the anger, to take out most of the other pilots, and do damage to the base. With Tarmine I had a bargaining chip. Without her I had nothing. Would you rather I get everyone killed or let them go?" I was ticked off now. They didn't have a clue what the point was. I wasn't just saving a friend's life, I was saving theirs.  
  
"Even if that was true you didn't follow any orders." I don't know which was colder, his voice or his glare. I was just pleasing everyone today.  
  
Of course I could have an equally cold expression, and mine held a bit more menace. "I try to do what's right."  
  
"Right would be following orders," Mathew growled.  
  
"Right would be disobeying stupid orders that should never have been given," I said softly, very, very softly.  
  
Mathew burst out of his chair, standing suddenly. "Are you saying I'm stupid?" he almost shouted it.  
  
"Careful, Mathew. The lawyer is watching. I'd never say such a thing in front of a lawyer. Perhaps someday we could have a private conversation where we can both yell as loud as we want. Then I'd say exactly what I'm thinking. And whether or not the orders were stupid wasn't the problem. They weren't going to work so I did something different," I said smoothly. Now I was getting nasty looks from the lawyer.  
  
I glanced at the other guy, who was staring silently. He was like a silent giant, being at least 6'2" and built like a muscle builder, which he might be. I was betting he could bench press a lot. Why he was here I didn't have a clue. He was angry, that I could tell, but it was a cold anger. Something people could almost feel, and much more controlled. It was the kind of anger you'd fear. Anyone could get angry and shout and yell but he didn't do that.  
  
I wondered again why he might be here.  
  
"This is Olaf," Mathew said, noting my gaze. "He's our questioning expert."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Really," I murmured. "Well then, hello Mr. Olaf, nice to meet such an important member of Oz." He didn't appreciate my joke, and the look he gave me made me shut up. Let's not tick off the big strong man.  
  
"Did you search him?" Olaf asked. Smart guy, he had been the first one to think of it.  
  
I didn't wait for anyone to answer. Standing up I started taking out weapons. I placed my gun on the table first, making sure the safety was on. Then my wrist knife, then the one on my leg, then a smaller blade that hade a special strap to keep it on my back so I just had to reach under my shirt and grab the hilt. Sitting back down I took off my long sleeved shirt so I could take off the wrist sheath. Unless there was a knife for it I didn't want it there.  
  
"Why do you have all of those?" Olaf asked, more curious than pressing.  
  
I glanced at him as I put the sheath on the table and lifted my leg to roll up the pants. Unstraping that sheath I answered, "Well, what if for some reason I got caught? Maybe they wouldn't catch something or I'd be able to fight back. I never go into a fight unarmed if I can help it."  
  
He nodded agreement. Looking at Mathew he asked, "What all do you want to know?"  
  
Mathew looked at me. "My son tells us he didn't lie. He's sure of it. But Thomas didn't tell the truth, that I know. I want to know everything he knows about this. If you find something suspicious press until you're absolutely sure he doesn't know anything else."  
  
Mathew smiled at me before he left. A very cruel, and dare I say evil, smile. My face was blank I didn't know what was going on, but I had an idea. I wondered if I might have enough time to pick up the gun and blow a hole in Mathew's cocky face. He left before I could convince myself to do anything.  
  
I turned back to Olaf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, I hope you're enjoying the story ^.^  
  
This chapter gets a bit interesting, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to use it because Alex is being psychic (Am I spelling that right? *shrugs*) I just want everyone to know that everything I put in about that is completely made up. I have very little knowledge about real psychics, and just wanted to make sure that was understood.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from everyone, and to the two people who've reviewed, I like the stories that I've read that you've written. Thanks Again!  
  
~Rave 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Olaf stood up very slowly. His eyes never left my face as I kept a wary eye on him. "Where should we start?" he asked.  
  
"How about with the 'I don't know anything part'?" I suggested. That earned me a grim smile, but we weren't supposed to be friendly with each other. And Mathew was right, I wasn't telling the truth. Lying through lack of information, one of my favorite things to do.  
  
"Mathew doesn't believe you," Stated Olaf.  
  
I nodded sadly. "Ah, too true. Alas he doesn't give a damn what I think and is a stubborn jackass. His problem, but soon to be mine by the look of it."  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
  
"Not really, but is it working?"  
  
Olaf smiled again. Yippee, Someone who finally didn't mind a joke! Everyone else was too serious. I had half a mind to say it when Olaf changed the subject.  
  
"What do you know about the gundam attacks?"  
  
I blinked and thought hard, what all did I know? "They came because we have Julia Maxwell somewhere on this base. I don't know where, I was shooting out into space right after I heard she was here."  
  
"What do you know about the gundam pilots?"  
  
I licked my lips as I thought. "Well, I know a lot about their gundams, if you want I'll tell you stats and the like. I don't know much about them, only basic personalities. They have several hangars on earth and a ship where they live in space."  
  
Olaf stared at me, his continual frown getting deeper. "You're lying, you know more than that."  
  
Raising an eyebrow I answered, "Beg your pardon? That's about it. But what else do I know. There's their background, parents, origins, where they were born… that kind of thing. I know their schooling, a bit about them, a lot of general stuff, some specifics."  
  
"Have you seen them?"  
  
"A lot of pictures, I saw Julia in person in a presentation she was doing with Alex Yuy. It was under peace, headed by Relena Peacecraft. She has the trust and loyalty of so many people Oz didn't dare do anything. I saw her, along with Alex. Poe, Zero and Tarmine weren't hanging out with them yet. I saw Zero and Tarmine at a mobile suit presentation. Oz showed up a bit later and chased them off. I saw Poe when my brother went to a martial art tournament. Poe beat him." Suddenly I was happy I'd spent extra time looking up the real Thomas Conway's family. He had quite a complicated past. His brother was killed by one of the gundams in a fight five years ago, when he first became obsessed with the gundams.  
  
"Half true, but it all checks out. You were in those places."  
  
I squinted at him. "How would you know that? What'd you do, look me up?" Olaf didn't move. My eyes widened. "You did! God, someone suspects me of a crime and next thing you know my life's public record."  
  
"Now be truthful, when did you first meet the other pilots?"  
  
I glared at him. I was just a little mad. "I told you."  
  
He slowly walked around the table. I stood up equally slow, not wanting to be sitting when he got here. He towered over me. It didn't bug me I'd always been short. He looked grim, I didn't care, I wasn't going to let him beat me up just to find out I was not lying. Even If I was, I never gave in to torture before. Looking at his muscles I realized just how powerful his punch might be.  
  
"One more time, the truth."  
  
"Go to hell and take your stupid questions with you. I already told you the answer," I growled.  
  
Then I was against the wall, his hand pushing against my neck, which wasn't necessary because the wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breath anyway. I gasped, trying to hold on to air, and to get some. Olaf squeezed my neck. My lunges were hot and dry. Gasping for breath wasn't working and I couldn't think strait. Then he moved his hand and I could breath, but it didn't last long. His knee met my gut and I was gasping for air again.  
  
Olaf let me fall to the ground. I managed to get to my hands and knees before he kicked me, knocking me over after kicking me up and away. He was very strong and I was beginning to worry about broken bones. That wouldn't be good. I was a girl, it would be hard to hide that if someone had to fix bones.  
  
"Have you changed your answers yet?"  
  
I managed to smirk, bully for me. "Why? So you could hear a lie?"  
  
Wrong answer. I yelled as he grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me into a wall. I wondered if I could find the video of this and use it in court. I smiled to myself as I thought of what'd I say. "Um, judge. I know I'm the bad guy and everything, and I admitted it after getting the crap kicked out of me by this Olaf dude, and I want to show you how unfair it was." I laughed out loud. Oops.  
  
"What's so funny?" Olaf asked from behind me, pushing me harder into the wall.  
  
I thought for a reply, couldn't think of anything. My silence didn't please him. He threw me to the ground.  
  
Red, suddenly everything was a red haze.  
  
Synz? About time you showed up. Get me out of this!  
  
I was at home in the hangar. Poe and I were having a practice fight. I was okay, he still kicked my but, but I was okay. He'd thrown me to the ground and I was crutching in the same position I was in now. He came at me and I turned with a hard kick, it hit his stomach and he staggered, but quickly caught himself.  
  
I blinked, back in the real world. Olaf was coming at me. Turn and kick, I hit him, but a little lower than the stomach. He winced and I unsteadily got to my feet. Waiting to get my balance I watched Olaf bend over in pain. It was now or never. I kicked again, but he reacted faster than I thought he would. Grabbing my ankle he pulled, forcing me off my feet. He kicked me again.  
  
"You stupid bastard!" he said with another kick. Damn, I was going to bruise.  
  
Picking me up he threw me into a wall, left arm first. I heard a crack as I hit. Blood stained my shirt and my arm hung limp. Now I was scarred. A broken arm wasn't good, and the rest of me was throbbing with pain. Collapsing to the ground I screamed as he hit me again. He kicked my mouth. Tears streamed down my face as I tasted blood.  
  
I needed out of here. I needed this to stop. I hurt so bad… and I couldn't stop screaming.  
  
Red surrounded me, but not Synz. A different red. A very hot, blistering red. Fire. "God no," I whispered as it shot outward, out towards Olaf, to where he was standing staring at me with surprise and fear. The flame attached itself to him, like a creature locking hold of his flesh. He screamed but all I could think of was an article I had read on Julia's insistence a year ago.  
  
The title had been 'pyrokinetic consumed in fire'. Lines played over my mind… fire comes from nowhere…consumes the boy…no one could stop it…  
  
"Stop," whispered. "Stop!" I yelled, but the fire raged on and Olaf was blistering, cooking in the flames.  
  
Stop, Damn it!  
  
The fires vanished so suddenly, pushing air away hard.  
  
I froze staring at the smoldering body in front of me. Olaf's ragged breathing and soft cries insured me he was alive. I couldn't summon the courage to move towards him. His entire body was black, at least a very serious third degree burn. I wasn't sure if there was anything worse. I didn't know if they could get worse than that, but if they could this was it. He whimpered and I cringed. What had started that fire? Could it have been me? Then the smell came, burnt flesh. My eyes widened in fear.  
  
Shaking violently I crabbed walked backwards, trying to get as far away from Olaf as I could. I didn't want to see his charred body, didn't want to smell what the fire had left. I ended up in the corner farthest from the door to outside, right under the camera. They couldn't see me with it. I took comfort in that and let myself cry. Tears poured down my face as I whimpered silently, waiting for someone to show up to take him away, to help him. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help.  
  
The door burst open. I watched, my eyes wide and filled with fear as the men came pouring in. They surrounded me, all with guns aimed at my head. I pulled myself into a tighter ball than I was already in. Distantly I heard someone say something about Olaf being too close to death. He'd die, and I would be the person who killed him.  
  
I don't remember much of what happened next. I was taken to a different cell, all metal, even the bed. I sat on the cold floor, unmoving as I stared at the camera that was like an eye that always watched me. I fell asleep, eventually, still in a tight ball on the floor.  
  
I woke up to the door being opened. The light was on, I wasn't sure it had been before. Taking in my surrounding I sat up. It was all metal, steel to be more specific. That was the only thing I had noticed before, but now I saw more detail. There were several locks on the one door leading out. No window or opening showed anything through it. There was no light switch, which led me to assume it was either outside or on a clock somewhere. The bed was secured firmly to the wall with a thin mattress on it. That was the only thing flammable in here.  
  
V walked into the room, followed by two guards. To save him incase I set someone aflame. Glad to see I was trusted, I thought sarcastically. Truthfully I was gad to see they were taking precautions.  
  
"How are you doing?" V's voice held genuine concern. I wasn't sure what to think of that.  
  
"Peachy keen," I said almost merrily. Maybe I was a good actress after all. Maybe not.  
  
V frowned. "I mean it, how are you feeling? Do you need a doctor?"  
  
I sighed. Did I have a sign saying 'ask stupid questions' on my forehead? It seemed that way. "I have roughly five broken bones, a sprained wrist and a twisted ankle. None of which would have happened if someone from Oz hadn't beat me up to find an answer to a question I'd already answered. Yeah, I need a doctor, and a lawyer and a new job. In that order, or maybe the job comes first."  
  
V winced. Not the answer he was hoping for, but brutal honesty was something I was good at. He'd deal with it or he'd leave me the hell alone. "The other guys are worried about you," he said. "And I'm sorry about Olaf. If I had know they'd bring him in…"  
  
I stared at him. Oh the blessing of denial. Time to tell the truth. I was almost sorry I had to spoil things for him. Almost.  
  
"V, 'they' didn't bring anyone in. It was your dad, Mathew Barton. Simple as that. He doesn't like me and he thinks I'm lying. He's going to make me say whatever he wants me to and that's that," I stated. "I'm glad the guys care but I'm not exactly the best friend to have at the moment so maybe you should just forget about me for awhile. By then I'll probably be dead or the bad guy." As much as I hated losing friends I meant it. I didn't want him to be my friend when they find out the truth.  
  
V just shook his head. "I don't abandon friends."  
  
"Maybe you should make an exception." I leaned toward him as I said it.  
  
V didn't look convinced, more like stubborn. Everyone was telling him to ditch me and I was going to have about as much effect as all the others. I didn't know whether I should just tell him he could be wrong and send him packing or shut up and maybe have an ally if I actually didn't get caught.  
  
"Why did you come to see me anyway? To ask if I need a doctor?" I asked.  
  
V smiled at me, but only for a moment. He said, "No, I came to ask how you did that to Olaf."  
  
My body went slack as I saw again Olaf screaming as the fire ate at him. "What happened to him?" my voice was tight as I asked the question I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"He's dead. He died before they could get him help."  
  
I closed my eyes, sighing softly. "I didn't do anything. It just… happened."  
  
"Do you know what the fire means?" V asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Not a clue."  
  
"You're pyrokinetic."  
  
"Oh," I said. Actually that was my guess. I had a clue after all. "Pyrokinetic and telepath. Aren't I lucky," I whispered.  
  
"Truthfully, yes," V said. I looked at him, confused, so he went on. "Most pyrokinetics end up killing themselves. They have no way to control their power. You need telepathy to do that. You have what you need to control your other power, that's how you stopped the fire."  
  
I nodded my understanding, but it didn't change the cold, lost feeling inside. I'd been able to stop the fire, but not soon enough, not nearly soon enough. What was the good of having the ability to control it if I couldn't use it quickly enough?  
  
I looked at V and wondered what he was thinking, what he saw. A shaggy kid, a boy, terrified and confused, not to mention beat up. Blonde hair was unbrushed and in a mess around his face. Green eyes hid tears, but not well. A new bruise was blossoming on his left eye, I felt it aching badly. He'd have a good shiner if it weren't already that way. The boy huddled on the floor, looking much younger then he was. Than I was. I knew I had to look pathetic, yet strangely in control of myself. I wouldn't let this break down my defenses. I'd have to figure out a way to keep my secret. If using V helped then so be it.  
  
I hated myself for that decision, but I didn't change it.  
  
"Maybe a doctor wouldn't be a bad idea," I muttered, realizing I needed one. Doctors bugged me, don't ask why. Probably had to do with the needles they stuck into you, claming it was to avoid disease. I think it's another legalized torture, kind of like running in P.E., not that I couldn't do it, just that I didn't want to.  
  
V left soon after, happy he'd won one the battle. I'd get the next one, maybe. The doctor looked me over, but not too carefully. He noticed a broken bone in my left forearm, but wouldn't put a cast on it, only a sling. I had a broken ankle, and was equipped with crutches. He didn't check my chest, though I knew I had a broken rib. He didn't ask, I didn't offer. There was another broken bone in my foot, same side as the ankle. Last thing he found, beside a dozen bruises, was a broken wrist on my right arm. He bandaged that tightly. He left me with a cream for the bruises, but nothing else. I wonder if he didn't like me or had been given orders not to help too much.  
  
After he was gone I opened the cream. Reading the labels I put some on. A basic pain killing solution, more for easing the ache then getting rid of it. I frowned, but it was better than nothing. When I was done I managed to get to my feet and stumble over to the bed. Plopping down I ignored the fact that it was hard and uncomfortable. It wasn't too cold and I was tired. Imagining myself back in my bed at home, filled with about five blankets and four pillows I felt a peace. Smiling I slept.  
  
Again I woke up to someone coming into my room. Yawning I stretched, wincing from all my aches. I noticed the lights were on low. The figure was slit housed against the light from outside and it took me a moment to recognize him.  
  
"What do you want Zechs?" I sounded tired.  
  
He shut the door. "You're supposed to be sleeping," he said, nothing sarcastic in his voice.  
  
"And I repeat, what do you want Zechs?"  
  
Though I barely saw it he smiled. "V told me about the doctor his dad assigned you and asked me to stop by."  
  
I blinked, thought a moment, and blinked again. "Why'd he send you?"  
  
I heard Zechs sigh, tired and exasperated. I wonder how many people he had to talk to so he could see me. I wonder how much he had to say. "I can help you, Conway. Just trust me on this one. 'Kay?" he pleaded.  
  
I nodded, just this once I didn't really care.  
  
Zechs walked over to me and kneeled right in front of my bed. He gently fingered my arm, locating the broken bone. With a gasp and a hiss I bit my tongue as tingling filled my arm. Even though it didn't hurt, it actually felt good. I could almost feel the bone being knitted back together as he healed it. He gingerly picked up my other arm and fingered my wrist, finding the exact spot. Then the feeling came again. It was a warm, comforting feeling, making me groggy and tired. I yawned as he once again pulled his hands away.  
  
"What else is broken?" Zechs asked softly.  
  
"There were five bones broken. My foot and ankle are the last," I said.  
  
He glared at me. "That's four, where's the fifth?"  
  
I looked away. "I think one of my ribs are broken."  
  
"Okay, foot and ankle first." He didn't treat it as a big deal as he picked up my foot. After healing the two lower bones he helped me take off my shirt as he conveniently stood in front of the camera's view of me. It hurt for me to use my arms, even though the bones were fully healed. The bruises were still intact and they hurt a hell of a lot more on the second day.  
  
I flinched as he put his hands above my lower ribs. He felt my bones as he slowly moved up my chest, stopping right below my right breast. It felt weird having a guy touch me there, even if he was just a cousin helping me. It was worth my discomfort for him to finish healing me. I sighed in relief as he pulled away. One less thing I had to worry about. Zechs kept his spot while I slipped my shirt back on.  
  
"Anything I can get you before I leave?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head, then changed my mind and nodded. "Food and a trip to a bathroom if it's okay."  
  
Zechs smiled. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"How did you heal me, anyway?" I asked without really caring.  
  
He paused a moment before answering. "It's an ability that runs in the family." Then he was gone.  
  
About five minutes later a soldier came in with a sandwich and water. It wasn't a bad meal. Ham and cheese with tomatoes and lettuce. Yummy. The water came in a bottle and tasted clean. Whoever said prison meals were bad hadn't been in this prison. Maybe only the important prisoners got to eat well. A trip to the bathroom came after my meal. No cameras were here. Life was getting better. Kind of.  
  
Sleep overtook me when I got back to my cell. It was as if being healed wore me out, which I found surprising but I didn't mind that much.  
  
When I woke up the lights were back on. I felt much better but still applied the cream. Hopefully it would help. Then I began to stretch. It helped loosen my sore muscles and even though it hurt I felt much better afterward.  
  
A solder walked in, the same one who'd brought me food.  
  
"Good morning," I said, "Or afternoon if it's not morning, I don't exactly have a clock to tell." The soldier didn't appreciate my good mood. That was his problem. Next time I'd be a jerk.  
  
The soldier shifted his weight nervously as he relayed a message. Light a person on fire and everyone's afraid of you. Isn't life funny that way? "Mathew wants you to know that you have a meeting with several officials in about an hour."  
  
I nodded. "Can you see about getting me a shower, and maybe some new cloths?" I was polite, nice, not in the slightest mean. I don't know exactly why he paled at me asking for help, but I think he'd try pretty hard to make sure I got a shower. Wonder if someone will try to watch me in it. I grimaced at the thought. This could turn out to be annoying.  
  
Turns out I got a nice hot, private shower and a brand new tooth brush and toothpaste, even a clean outfit. Black slacks and a dark blue polo shirt with the word Oz in fancy print on the collar. I could probably get a different outfit, but the all black Nikes which fit me perfectly balanced the way too formal outfit, which really wasn't that formal. I personally stuck with jeans, t-shirt or tanks and my jacket, unless it was too hot for it.  
  
Coming out of the bathroom I'd been using I actually looked presentable. A guard had been waiting to take me to the meeting I was supposed to be at in fifteen minutes. I followed him silently as he stiffly walked to a section of the base near the bridge. He stopped at a locked door and knocked once. When he stepped aside I guessed it was my sign to walk in.  
  
I didn't knock, I rarely do. I don't really mind interrupting a meeting. I wasn't sure what to expect and I didn't want the people inside getting the wrong impression of me right away. They could do that later if I learned sucking up would get me out in one piece. But unless they made that painfully obvious I wasn't changing my attitude.  
  
There was a long oak table shaded almost black from whatever polish had been used on it. There were pictures of different mobile suits and important members of the Oz organization. A picture of Treize Khushrenada was framed over the main chair, Mathew Barton's chair. I'd never met Treize, but I'd heard a lot about him. Other than the fact that WuFie hated him while he respected him greatly he was supposed to be a pretty cool guy. He and my uncle had once been friends, as they had once been enemies. I looked to another picture. Wonderfully painted a young man stood dressed in a decorated uniform full of medals. His eyes seemed to stare into you as he held a knowing smile, not mocking, but close. He held a white helmet that had once covered his platinum blonde hair.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft sat below his portrait. I didn't let my surprise show. I wasn't aware he was once again an important figure of Oz. My uncle had remained friends, a close friend, to my family even through their difficult arrangements, not to mention beliefs. Though he and my father did share some beliefs. And they were both great pilots. But I've never seen them fight. My dad says they never fight anymore. I knew that was partly because of Heero's arthritis.  
  
Milliardo's eyes passed over me with little interest. Smart, very smart. He doesn't know me either. Just like Zechs, kind of. I almost shook my head and smiled. But I didn't. I wanted to, but let's not confuse the important people more than we have to.  
  
Five people sat at the rectangular table. Mathew sat at the head, with his brother Andrew to the right of him. To his left sat his lawyer, same guy that had been in the cell. Next to the lawyer was a man with a very long mustache, almost as if he'd just come out of some play where the villain always twirls his long mustache evilly. It looked kinda cool actually. And of course Milliardo sat next to Andrew. They were all staring at me, three out of the five frowning profusely while Mathew starred blankly and Milliardo hid a small smile behind his hand.  
  
I just stood there, having nothing else to do, and they sat. Finally Milliardo said something.  
  
"He's this 'spy' you've been telling us about?" he asked.  
  
Mathew glared at him. I did smile then. I wasn't the only unliked person in the room. Suddenly things seemed better. "Yes," Mathew said, "This is the spy, or at least who we think it is."  
  
"Who's 'we'?" asked Mr. Mustache. He seemed to be on Milliardo's side, even though he didn't really like me. Friends are nice sometimes. I had two out of five votes on whether or not I'll be let go.  
  
Mathew glared at him. "The representatives of this colony."  
  
My turn to talk, "Who represents this colony? Not the pilots. Just you, and if there's anyone else they probably just go along with you 'cause you're the boss and that's what matters. I know many of the pilots here. I doubt they'd think I'm some 'spy' who's trying to kill them all, especially since I saved their lives." I sounded bored, as if I'd been repeating myself for quite awhile. I can't imagine why that would be.  
  
Mathew shot me a glare. I'd only said one thing and I'm already getting the look. He was either in a bad mood or I was being especially annoying. I was betting on the bad mood. But hey, It worked for me.  
  
Andrew spoke up. "What if you'd pre-arranged it with the pilots? What if you had planned on fighting them off and becoming a hero?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Okay… how to argue that. Let's see… that shouldn't be too hard. A one-word answer: Julia. If I was working Alex Yuy I wouldn't have Julia captured just to show off how good a pilot I was. I think I'd be a little smarter than that. Why would I risk my employers best friend?"  
  
"Perhaps they'd have a way to rescue her," said the lawyer. I had a strong urge to strangle him. How stupid can a person be? Let's rescue the girl while getting ourselves caught 'cause we don't even know where she is and there's about half a million people on guard duty only allowed to let people they know pass, with no exceptions.  
  
I looked at the lawyer as I focused my entire 'shut the hell up' look on him. Then I smiled, oh so sweetly. "Look. I don't want to spell this out for you but I will if I must. I joined Oz not long ago because I grew up thinking that fighting for my cause is the right thing to do. If I had known that just because I could be a spy I'd be treated like crap I never would have joined this organization and there'd have been no one here to save you from the numerous attacks of the gundams.  
  
"In other words you'd be dead," I finished.  
  
Mathew was steaming. I could almost see the smoke coming out of his red head. But I didn't find it funny, I was too busy being mad. Things seamed to become a lot less amusing when you're angry.  
  
"I seriously doubt we'd all be dead right now," Mathew said coolly, calmly. Bully for him, but I was about to get brownie points.  
  
With a grin I replied, "Too true. You and anyone else you deem important would be on a ship away from this colony, not caring what happened to the people on it, as long as you were safe." Okay, I didn't exactly have proof of that, but he wasn't denying and it was a good guess.  
  
"Let's look at this from a different perspective," Milliardo said. "We know next to nothing about you, but your story as we see it checks out. Now if you were a spy you could very well have chosen to pretend to be Conway. He's a good cover. Then again, you could be what you say you are. A boy from a destroyed space colony."  
  
Time to be somewhat honest. "The colony that I was born on is destroyed. My parents were in it when it exploded. I don't want to be a problem, I'm just trying to deal with this. I guarantee you that when this is over I'll leave, find a nice apartment and get a job. I have no want to be in Oz at the moment and would gladly drop out, just like that. You'd never hear a word from me." I'd get a job, keep it long enough for them to be convinced, move again, and disappear.  
  
Mr. Mustache spoke up again, "I'm afraid that's the one thing you can't do. You're not to leave the colony but I'm sure you can go on with your normal routine. I'm sure my partners from the Barton foundation would agree that it is best to drop charges and have you continue on your life, although we can't let you leave until we're sure it's safe for us." Smart guy. Damn I hated when the bad guys were smart. It really screws with my escape plans.  
  
I didn't say that, of course. What I did do was smile, nod, and thank him sincerely, acting as if I understood, which I did, but I didn't like it. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
I did what I usually do when I was irritated or mad, I went to the gym. The one place I can beat up on things and people didn't get hurt or give me funny looks. Of course the latter I didn't really mind, but I wanted to be a little inconspicuous at the moment. The good news was Mathew wasn't allowed to throw me in jail until I did something noticeably wrong, like try to contact Julia. I didn't have a clue what was up with her, and just thinking about it made me hit the punching bag harder. Already I was attracting attention, and all day I'd heard the whispers, 'isn't that the guy who was arrested?' No one said anything to me, though. Talking to my face just wasn't as safe as behind my back. I really couldn't blame them, I'd do the same myself.  
  
Zechs and his flunkies walked into the gym just as I stopped on the pouching bag. Breathing a little harder than normal I tried my best to ignore them as I grabbed my water bottle from a near by shelf I had put it on. But as my luck would have it Zechs didn't really care whether or not I was left alone.  
  
As if he was sure I wouldn't mind he walked over to me. "Hey Conway," he said somewhat cheerfully. I gave him the 'leave me alone' look, which he conveniently ignored. "I was wondering if you'd mind talking to me."  
  
"Actually," I said, "I would."  
  
Exasperated and suddenly tired, Zechs sighed. "Please? Just for a moment, I need to ask you a few things." I was about to turn him down again, but the look on his face stopped me. He looked desperate, scarred even.  
  
After a moment I answered. "When?"  
  
He smiled gratefully at me. "Tonight around midnight where your friend had stopped by."  
  
I grimaced. "I can't, I'm under 'house arrest', you could say. I have to be in my room from ten to six, unless Mathew, and only Mathew, said otherwise."  
  
"Don't worry about security, I'll deal with it, trust me on this," he assured me. "I have people watching me, too. I'm too closely connected to Alex and the rest of the gang. Being a cousin to the bad guy doesn't help my position much and Mathew's starting to doubt."  
  
My eyes widened for a moment. That would be his way of showing someone was listening, and making it sound like he didn't know they could hear him. Someone knew where we'd be, or at least that we'd be somewhere, somewhere that a friend had stopped by. They didn't know about Tarmine, which was always a good thing. I nodded without answering. Zechs smiled again and left. So as not to look like something was up I moved on to the weights.  
  
That night I went to my room at nine o'clock like I had been doing for the past few days. Taking care of the normal things I threw on a tank top and pair of sweats, my normal pajamas. Climbing into bed I pretended to sleep. I heard everyone come in, taking their time. I remained silent and unmoving, even as Nat checked to see if I was awake. Occasionally I opened my eyes to glance at a clock, but just barely. By eleven thirty everyone had either left again or was sleeping. Only Jet and Alex were still in the room. Being a day off that wasn't surprising.  
  
Silently I hopped out of bed, hoping no one showed up while I was gone, and doubting anyone would. I knew V and the others would be out till about two, if not later. They weren't who I was worried about. I hadn't seen Nickolas all day. But for a while he'd been just a bit less than friendly to me. I was sure that if he came into the room with me gone I'd be reported, and probably thrown back into jail.  
  
Ignoring my fears, as I often did, I threw on a light jacket and a pair of shoes I left my room. I jogged quietly through the hall, not wanting to take too long. I arrived in the courtyard before Zechs, and didn't have a clock to know what time it was. Carefully I found the spot I'd seen him and Tarmine in, noticing it was blocked mostly by several bushes. I stood right next to the bushes, crouching down in their shadows so it would be harder to see me. I knew a person could if he or she really tried, but I couldn't think of a reason they'd be looking, unless they were looking for me.  
  
I waited for what felt like an hour, but it couldn't be more than a few minutes. When I was about ready to head back to my room Zechs showed up, walking causally past, then stopping to tie his shoe before slipping into the shadows. He looked around a bit before noticing me, I didn't stand up.  
  
"Do you know if someone followed you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
I shook my head. "Don't think so. Alex and Jet are sleeping in the room, if they wake up or Nickolas walks in I'd be in trouble, again."  
  
"Who's Alex?" Zechs said, frowning deeply.  
  
I paused a moment, trying to remember his last name. "Alex… Alex Jefferson, I think."  
  
Zechs eyes widened. "Shit," he muttered.  
  
I looked at him with just a little confusion. "Okay, am I missing something or are you trying to confuse me?"  
  
"He's, well, you could say he's a spy-to-be guy. He's in training, but is as good as anybody. He's taking the tests again like the rest of us, but that's not really supposed to be known. I met him in my first training session. He's some unimportant officers son and allowed to join early," explained Zechs.  
  
I blinked, thought a moment, and blinked again. "This would be a bad thing," half statement half question.  
  
"Yeah, it would," Zechs agreed.  
  
Damn. But I'd deal, even if I were dealing in jail, next to Julia, as we sang the blues eating ham sandwiches. Of course I might not be an important prisoner then, and be forced to eat that nasty stuff everyone talks about. One never knows.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
Zechs thought a moment. "Well, for starters, no late visits. No unusual talks with any hints when someone, anyone, could be listening. Unless you know it's safe, if I say anything out of the ordinary ignore me. We'll meet in obvious places, I don't care where."  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Why are you putting yourself at risk?" I stared at him, my face a passive blank as I waited for the answer. I didn't want it to be because we were family or friends. I wanted it to be something I could believe. He wouldn't help me for either of those reasons, and if he said them I'd know not to trust him. I didn't want Zechs lying to me.  
  
He stared back at me, mirroring me. Neither of us smiled or frowned, just that blank look of unknowing. "I… my father wants you out of here, safe and alive. He wants you to do what you came to do and leave. That's it." I could believe it. Milliardo had the family bond that Zechs often lacked.  
  
With a nod of my head we both turned away. We'd said everything needed, and it would be a risk for either of us to stay. Maybe on a later day we'd talk, a very latter day.  
  
In my room I paced. I had moved everything back to where it had been before I left, but still I was restless. There was nothing to do. I couldn't leave. I couldn't talk to anyone or even stay up late watching stupid soap operas. I didn't want to wake anyone up by turning on music, though the idea was tempting. I wanted to break something. To pull out a sledge hammer and smash away at everything in this room to show my annoyance. Unfortunately that wasn't on the lists of things I could do, either.  
  
The door to the room opened when I turned to face it. Nickolas quietly walked in, nodding hello to me as if he wasn't surprised to see me up and about. That made me pause. Any other time besides one in the morning I'd probably shrug it off but he shouldn't be so laid back about me pacing. Or maybe I was just nervous about him being a jerk for the last week. He seemed rather devoted to Oz, and not a big fan of the 'spy'.  
  
"Hello," he said with a smile.  
  
That bothered me. Nickolas had never, that I could remember, smiled to me. He'd laughed with me, talked with me on rare occasions, but never smiled. It seemed just a little odd. "Hi," I answered, so not to sound out of the ordinary. "How was your day?"  
  
He thought a moment before answering. "Pretty good. I'm being advanced a level in my training."  
  
"That's good," I said. Then I remembered it was a day off. I looked at him with a little curiosity. "Why were you training today?"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't. I was just called in to be told of my progress. They called in a couple people, maybe one of your friends, too," Nickolas suggested.  
  
"Maybe," I said. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
It was thought that I would do best in a class away from Mathew. So when training days came back I was put in the top level, besides the advanced, for mobile suit training. No more gundams, no more Synz. I really didn't mind. It was nice being able to try something new. When Mathew was drilling us in different ways to shoot and move, everyone else was practicing in mock battles, which I preferred. Today was just such a case.  
  
The best part was it wasn't just with suits. I was in the fifth level of piloting. All the best pilots that didn't make it to Mathew's training were here. Sixty-three people to be exact, sixty-four if you include me. We were to be split into two groups for a test. It was like capture the flag, only with mobile suits and stun guns. I'd always loved capture the flag. It was a great test of skill. Though the flag in this case was the files for something important, which was made up and really didn't matter. If you were 'killed' you were pulled from the game. The first team to get the files and get them into their own computer, where their files were stored, won. That team gets to get out early from training. It sounded good to me.  
  
We were split into two group of thirty-two, who were in turn split into two groups. Half of each team would be in mobile suits. The other half would be in a compound protecting their files. The people in suits could land near the enemy base and try to get into it. Of course they'd have to get past the sixteen people waiting and into the fifth room, where the oh so important computer was.  
  
I was in my compound, first room out of six. A partner and me would be the first to deal with the meanies coming through the door to the hanger where the bad guys would be landing. Once inside the base our enemies were safe from our outside friends, and we couldn't leave our room, not for any reason. All weapons were stun only, but would knock you out for a good fifteen minutes, and if you woke up you'd have to leave. We were each equipped with a basic stun rifle. It wouldn't really knock you out unless you got a critical hit, but it would numb you so you couldn't move.  
  
The room was completely white, except for a screen that hung on the wall above the door to the hangar. It showed the battle outside, and where everyone was. There was a metal stairway that led up to a balcony. The balcony had a second door that led to the second room. I hadn't even been in that room yet.  
  
I stretched as I waited, not having done so yet today. I didn't entirely ignore the board, though. Carefully I watched in case an enemy suit got into the hangar. I had already planned what I would do when one showed up. I just wanted to be somewhat relaxed for that.  
  
It didn't take long for a suit to break through my team's defenses. I stood and moved closer to the stairs, hiding partially behind them. My partner moved to a corner filled with shadows, blending into the darkness almost naturally. The door opened from the hangar, but the pilot didn't just walk in, he carefully poked his gun in first. When he finally stepped inside two shots took him out. Mine hit his head and my partner's his heart. I quickly jumped out of my spot and moved the pilot to the other side of the room, shutting the door as another suit flew in.  
  
"Ready?" I asked my partner.  
  
He nodded. "Yep."  
  
The second man didn't come in right away. No one came in until another three suits had flown into the hangar, then they came in numbers. One slipped in first, my partner fired, but his target rolled out of the way as a second man shot at him. I heard my partner grunt as the shot hit his leg. I fired at the second guy and dropped to the ground, avoiding the first mans fire. The second was knocked out, and with another shot the first joined him. But two other people were still firing at us. I managed to hit one of them in the arm, and my partner finished him up when the remaining man knocked him out.  
  
I moved into hiding, pushing myself against the stairs, but preparing to run. I didn't want to be stuck here while the last guy could easily fire at me. Standing up I turned and fired, but he was ready, too. Our shots hit each other, mine in his chest and his in mine. I don't know what happened to him but I was soon out cold.  
  
I woke up in a large room. Moving to a sitting position I noticed other people coming around. Several were still unconscious, but no one was hurt. A tall man walked up to me, I recognized him as my new instructor.  
  
"You didn't do bad for a first try. How're you feeling?" he asked, actually concerned.  
  
I rubbed my head. "Like I was drugged into a sleep," I stated.  
  
He chuckled to himself. "For some reason I'm not surprised. Get some rest, you're going to be here for another hour." He smiled before he walked away. Not as annoying as Mathew, but not the best instructed.  
  
"I take it I lost," I muttered before getting to my feet to figure out what the final score was.  
  
That afternoon was a constant practice of drills and such. It was beginning to remind me of practicing with Mathew. But I went about my job without complaint. No one criticized me for letting the other team past me, some people even said I had done a good job, but I was still mad with myself. I should have done better, even if the rest of the team hadn't. Maybe I was just pushing myself too hard, but I really didn't care. After the extra hour of practice I realized it was only four-thirty in the afternoon. Even with an hour more practice I was out at least four hours earlier than I would have been with Mathew. Things were looking up, even if I was knocked down a class.  
  
I immediately went to the cafeteria, not having anything else to do.  
  
People filled it, as normal. I didn't see a table without at least one person in it, and none of my friends were amongst the masses of people. I sighed as I worked my way to a vending machine. Buying a bag of chips and a pop I glanced around the room again. My eyes stopped on Nickolas, who was looking back at me. He was smiling again, and nodded to me before looking away. I didn't turn away for a moment, but did so soon enough.  
  
"Tom?" someone said behind me. It took me a moment to remember to answer. I knew Conway but Tom was a little harder to remember. Yet I turned to look at the girl who had addressed me. She was shorter than I was and dressed as a pilot. Her blonde hair and split eyebrows vaguely reminded me of someone, though I couldn't remember who.  
  
I answered, "Yes?"  
  
"I have a message from Zechs, he wants to meet you same place as last night to talk about Duo," the girl said. She looked so sincere that I might have believed her if I hadn't known she was lying. I would have had to at least look into it if Zechs hadn't left the hint he wouldn't meet me there again.  
  
I blinked at the girl. "Do I know you? And who's this Duo guy?"  
  
She frowned. "Please, I'm just relaying the message. He doesn't dare talk to you himself at the moment."  
  
I sighed, using my annoyed look to survey the crowd. Sure enough Nickolas was looking at me again. "Look, I don't know why Zechs wouldn't talk to me. I'm not hiding anything. You can tell him to talk to me himself. And who is Duo?" I emphasized the last question. "Because if you're not going to tell me anything then please don't bother me." When she didn't answer I turned away. She followed me as I walked and I figured I should go somewhere instead of just wondering.  
  
So I made my way back to the foosball tables. I watched two guys play a game while their friends cheered them on. The girl seemed persistent in trying to talk to me. I ignored her.  
  
"Please listen to me," she hissed, trying to remain unnoticed by the people around us.  
  
I spoke clearly, "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
She stiffened. "Oh, I'm Dorothy Catalonia's daughter, Ashley." I looked at her again, realizing where I'd seen her features before. I let the surprise show on my face, not aware that Dorothy had had a daughter. That would mean she's Zero's sister…  
  
"Ashley?" my voice was a little weaker. Did Zero know he had a sister? She was probably only half, but still. I shook my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I didn't realize…"  
  
"That's okay, but will you please listen to me?" she pleaded.  
  
I nodded. "Sure, but I'll tell you now I don't know what you're talking about. I met Zechs in the courtyard around nine last night, but only because he wanted to relay a message from his father, basically telling me that if I screwed up Mathew could do what he wants with me. That's it. And as for this Duo… who're you talking about?" I blinked, "you couldn't be talking about the gundam pilot?"  
  
Now we had a crowd. It was putting Ashley on the spot. I didn't mind. Maybe she'd go away. But Ashley only smiled. "Okay Tom. I'll be seeing you later." With that she turned and left, leaving me with a gut feeling something was wrong.  
  
I was asleep in a room. I don't know what I was doing there, I couldn't remember. It couldn't be my memory but Synz was defiantly responsible for this. Ashley was near me, her and Lady Une, along with my father. They were talking, well, Ashley wasn't saying anything, but the other two were. I couldn't hear their words, I wasn't supposed to. Ashley just stood and stared at my sleeping face. It must have been several years ago, maybe six or seven. I looked so much younger, but mostly the same.  
  
I blinked and was back. No one seemed to notice my brief moment of memory, which still confused me, but I silently thanked Synz for a hint. Leaving the lunchroom was easy, no one noticed or cared, or no one I saw. I didn't check for Nickolas. I continued to walk, not really caring where I went. I just needed to move, to get out of where I was. Before I knew it I was off the base. I didn't know why, but I was.  
  
I wondered through shops and past restaurants, remembering when Julia and I had first met Tarmine and Zero. Remembering how Poe had showed up later, remembering how Poe had shown up not long ago to talk. I suddenly wished one of them were here to help me. I wanted Julia to be light hearted and happy, finding the weirdest way to get out of this. I wanted Tarmine so I'd have someone to fight with. I wanted Poe here with his calmness and logic and Zero just to be Zero. I wanted my group back, my friends, Alex's friends, not Conway's.  
  
I sighed and leaned against a wall to close my eyes for a brief moment. I didn't want to have to deal with this situation. I could leave the colony. Oz wouldn't be able to stop me, but then how would I get Julia out? What would I do about Duo? Surely I should tell the other pilots, my dad and the others. But I couldn't do it quite yet. I couldn't leave and I couldn't contact them lest someone found out at the base. I didn't know if I was being followed. I didn't know if someone was watching me, and I didn't know who it would be. But I knew I had to get back to the base before people started wondering. Not that anyone would, but maybe, just maybe something would have come up.  
  
The moment I walked back on base I was met by Mathew, the last person I wanted to see. He looked strangely pleased, and smiled at me, a very sneaky and deceitful smile. It reminded me strongly of Nickolas's. I didn't say anything as he asked me where I'd been. I didn't say anything when he demanded I answered. I didn't say anything until I felt a sense of anger and hatred burning below my skin, just waiting to be released. I knew what it was, and I wouldn't let the fire escape again.  
  
No, I commanded. Not here and not now.  
  
Then I looked at Mathew. "Look. I had a somewhat stressful day. I went for a walk to cool off. Ask your spies if you don't believe me. Why are you talking to me anyway? I thought we were avoiding each other."  
  
Mathew chuckled, his grin growing. "No reason, no reason at all." With that he strolled back into the fort, before I could convince myself that punching him wouldn't get me into too much trouble. Of course, that was probably a good thing.  
  
I didn't know what was going on, but I was worried. I needed to talk to Zechs, but he was probably still training. I needed to figure something out. Ashley had practically told me Duo was around somewhere. I don't think she expected my reaction, but at the same time she wasn't surprised. That alone was a bad thing.  
  
They acted almost as if they knew… as if they knew the truth.  
  
But if they knew why weren't they doing anything?  
  
Filled with too many questions I walked back into my room and climbed into bed. I was suddenly very tired, even if it was only about six. Sleep over took me before I had much more than a thought.  
  
V woke me up the next morning. I yawned as I climbed out of bed. Everyone else was still sleeping, but I was suddenly wide-awake. V looked as if he had been awake for a few hours. He was fully dressed and ready for a days work. "Come on, I want to show you something." V said.  
  
I glanced at my watch. "Sorry, no can do. It's 4:28. I can't leave the room for another hour and a half."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll cover you," he insisted.  
  
I shook my head. "No, your dad's looking for anything to get me in trouble. He'd be tickled to learn of me out of my room before six."  
  
"He's the one who asked me to get you," V stated.  
  
I blinked in surprise. "Okay…" I murmured. "Then I suppose it's okay, where are we going?"  
  
V looked uneasy, not sure of what to say. "Um, it doesn't really matter. Come on." I followed him, not liking the evasive answer, but I'd live. I don't think V would purposefully get in me in trouble, but the whole 'purposefully' part was what was bugging me. He might not mean to get me in trouble but that wouldn't change things if they went wrong.  
  
We went to the prison section, passing rooms that'd I'd seen while I was on guard duty. We walked past the room I'd seen Duo in and still we continued walking. We went past the 'dangerous' prisoner cells, where I had been kept, to the top-secret place. Suddenly the guards had very big guns. They watched everything, giving even V a suspicious eye, but they didn't stop us. We had to identify our selves twice, showing our I.D.s to the gruff guards. Finally we stopped walking near the very back. We were in front of a door with two guards, both holding guns and standing at attention. I was suddenly glad I had been able to sit, and even nod off if I wanted to, at my station. It would be a pain to work here.  
  
V pulled out a key, then another, and finally a key card. He carefully went through the locks, opening them one at a time. I wondered whom I'd be taken to see. Julia maybe? Doubtful. Whoever it was was being guarded quite a bit. They must be afraid the prisoner might escape.  
  
"Why are we seeing a prisoner? Why would your dad want to meet here?" I asked.  
  
V didn't even look at me as he opened the door and walked in. "My dad has nothing to do with this. He doesn't know you're here, he doesn't want you here."  
  
"What?" I snapped. "I'm going back, now. Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if I'm caught out of my room?" staying calm didn't really seem like an option now.  
  
V rolled his eyes. "If you're going to get caught then someone would have already by now. It's already five, everyone's awake and you should still be there. I know how to keep you out of trouble. Just come in here and I'll explain everything."  
  
A little uncertainly I walked in to see a Duo sitting on a bed, ignoring the two of us. When I walked in he glanced at me, then went back at staring at a wall. I wondered how often people came in to see him, and why they'd be inside.  
  
"This is a prisoner we aren't suppose to have. Now you know about him, if dad ever wanted to get you in trouble for being out of your room, and didn't believe or cared that I tricked you then you can just blackmail him. Not even Milliardo knows he's here. The guards don't know who he is or why he's under such high security. They don't care, and are paid a great deal for guarding and saying nothing," V explained.  
  
I stared at Duo's cobalt blue eyes. He acted as if we weren't even here. I wasn't supposed to know of him, but V might know I guarded him. He might know that Duo had gotten into a fight. I suppose I should mention that I had seen him, but not that I know him. Nope, I'm just some clueless pilot who happens to be under close watch. I frowned before saying anything, mainly for effect. "Wasn't he in a regular cell a few nights ago?" I asked. "I think he got into a fight while I was on guard duty. Why's he in the top security prison?"  
  
"You saw him in a normal prison?" V asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
I nodded, the paused. "Maybe, but it could just have been someone who looked like him," I suggested.  
  
V wasn't looking at me anymore. "So you got into a normal security prison, huh Duo?" V asked as he leaned against the wall.  
  
Duo turned to look at him and smiled. "How could I do that Vince? I'm being heavily guarded and there's no way out of here. Your friend must be mistaken."  
  
V raised an eye. "Is that so?' Neither of them said anything else about the subject, so I figured it was my turn to talk.  
  
"So who's Duo? I mean, the only Duo I know of is dead. But I suppose this is probably the guy Ashley was talking about. Though I'm not sure, she wasn't specific," I said casually.  
  
"You spoke to Dorothy's kid?" V asked, surprised.  
  
I nodded. "Well, she actually spoke to me. I mainly tried to avoid her. She kept talking about Zechs, but he doesn't really care much about me at the moment. She said something about Zechs wanting to talk about some guy called Duo. All Zechs had wanted to say was that his dad just wants to use me to show your dad how little power he actually has, or something like that."  
  
V smirked. "Sounds like Milliardo. But he's right, he is of higher standing than my dad. He's basically in charge of Earth, when Dad only has a few colonies."  
  
"Well, I'm sure this is so very interesting for the two of you, but I'm not really into small talk," Duo said flatly. "Will you get on with whatever you're doing here? More questions? They'll get you as far as they did last time."  
  
V shook his head. "No questions for you this timed," he stated matter- of-factly. Both Duo and I gave him a questioning look. Then he grabbed my arm. I felt a light shimmer, his psychic power. "Okay, just be truthful, I'll know if you're not. When did you first meet this man, Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"You're questioning him?" Duo asked. "Why?"  
  
V ignored him. "Well?"  
  
I stared at Duo for a moment, not sure of what to say. "I guess I met Duo in the cell." My voice was a drone, nothing to give it emotion. I focused mainly on trying to shield me mind, even though I didn't know how. But I knew it worked, just as I knew it brought the dangerous power inside of me to the surface, shimmering just below my outer thoughts. I tried to push it down, but as long as I shielded my thoughts it didn't listen.  
  
When the shock came through my arm, followed by the blue lights I was ready. When the tingling feeling ripped into my mind I had to bite my lip to stop from shouting out. V wasn't being nice. He wasn't trying to block out any pain. He wanted to know what I was hiding, and was doing his best to find out. Pain vibrated inside my head and the fire grew inside me. It wanted out, wanted to stop the pain.  
  
No! I hissed to myself. Not now, not to V.  
  
I saw myself standing with my jaw clenched. V gripped my arm, not letting me go. I knew Synz was showing me this, but once again it was no memory. I saw something around me, a red background almost. It seemed to surround me, to be a part of me. I knew, though I didn't know how, that I was seeing my aura. In the same way the red surrounded me an aqua-blue filled V.  
  
I blinked as I came to myself. If Synz were a person I would have hit him, or lit him on fire. The power inside me had boiled up stronger from when I was having my little image. But so had my shield. I knew I had to do something fast or I was going to hurt V, and he was still my friend so I wouldn't do that.  
  
I yanked away from him, gasping for breath as I did so. He glared at me, even as I moved to the other side of the room to lean against a wall. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand for long. Physical energy had been drained along with mental. Duo looked at us both curiously, but with little interest.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" V growled.  
  
I shrugged. "I'm a crappy liar?"  
  
"No, actually I think you're a damn good one. I don't know anyone else who can lie to me so well," V said angrily. "So you don't work for Alex, that I know. Who do you work for, and how do you know Duo?" I didn't answer, but simply looked at the floor. "Answer me, damn it! I'm tired of being lied to. From you, my dad, even my friends." He sounded a little angry still, more tired and betrayed.  
  
I looked back at him. "You're friends?" I asked, but continued before he had a chance to answer. "This is probably a really bad time, but am I still amongst your list of friends?"  
  
"Why? So you can lie to me too?" V snapped.  
  
I probably dissevered it but his statement hurt. I didn't want to lie to him, and I did think of him as a friend. "No, so I can be a friend. I can't tell you everything. Change that, I won't tell you anything. I don't work for anyone but myself. I've known Duo for a while, from different things. He's a friend of the family, just like Milliardo is. Well, maybe not just like, but close."  
  
V looked at Duo. "Is that so?"  
  
Duo smiled at him, more kindly then anything else. "What do you think? You really should trust yourself more than other people," Duo suggested. "Remember that, your instincts are always the ones to consider first."  
  
Surprisingly that seemed to mean something to V, as if someone had told him otherwise. He shook his head for a moment, as if trying to find a way to argue with Duo, but not being able to think of anything to say. Then he turned to me. "Let's go back. We're going to need to talk soon, and you're going to tell me a little more. But for now as far as anyone else is concerned you've never seen Duo before that prison fight."  
  
I nodded, happy to be lucky enough to get away with lying, even if it was only temporary. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
At lunch the next day I sat twirling my soup. I wasn't hungry, but V was supposed to show up. He had talked to his dad and had gotten me out of trouble, but he hadn't had a chance to talk to me yet. I was in a back corner, my back against the wall. I was able to see the entire room, and glanced up every now and then to see if anyone unwanted was watching me. Nickolas had been around, but a glare from me sent him away. I wasn't going to let him watch me today.  
  
V came in without the rest of his group. He didn't bother to get lunch as he headed for my table. He sat down without a word and just stared at me a moment. I stopped toying with my food and put my spoon down.  
  
"So…" I started, not sure what to say.  
  
V kept his face blank as he answered. "You tell your story, without lies. Say as much as you feel safe saying. I'll accept whatever you say as long as you don't lie. Dad knows I'm talking to you. He thinks I'm questioning about Duo."  
  
I nodded, taking in what he said. Anything I felt safe with. That left out our entire conversation. But I owed V something. Even if it was only a little bit. Shaking my head I started.  
  
"I was born into an important family, which I won't say much about. I grew up with a good friend very much like a sister or cousin. I'll leave her out a lot, too. But you should know our dad's were best friends. My dad is one of the reasons I am here, him and the rest of my friends. I needed to get away from everyone, to do something alone. I was trained by my dad and his friends in mobile suits. I've never stepped foot on colony 8412, and won't because it's gone.   
  
"I've been trained to be a great pilot, along with wonderful at regular guns and hacking. I could probably get into any system you want. I can get past any password and if something's online I can get into it, too. I'm good with martial arts. One of my friends helped me learn. He is much better than me, though, and always will be.   
  
"I don't know what all I should say, I don't know what would be too much. I'm afraid Mathew's starting to figure things out, though I don't know how. I've met and talked to all the gundam pilots, from Quatre to Julia. They all know me, but none would tell you at the moment. I don't know why I joined Oz. Probably just to do something my friends and parents would be mad at me for. I wanted to tick someone off, make him or her mad. It worked, all too well.  
  
"I don't know what's going on at home. I know I've yelled at them to get out of my life but I wish someone were here to help me. I'm way over my head and I don't know how to deal with this." I stopped and laughed to myself. "Of course this would be where one of my friends might step in and help me.   
  
"Which is kind of what you're doing," I finished as I looked at V. It was true, he was helping me, in much the same way the others had.  
  
V smiled, very nicely, to me. "Well, I'm a friend. Strange as it is, you're kind of the only one I can trust at the moment. My group is either working with my dad or convinced nothing peculiar is going on."  
  
That surprised me. "Who's working with Mathew?"  
  
"Mike, Nat, and Max," V said accusingly.   
  
I blinked, surprised. "Max? But… Max?" V nodded. "What about the others?"  
  
"Pen's convinced Nathan would never do anything that stupid and Rob's too busy looking for suspicions people he doesn't see who's the real problem. The group has kind of been split in half, and I had no idea that it was happening. I don't know what my dad's up to, but I need to find out." He paused a moment. "Whatever it is, he has Alex and Rob watching you."  
  
"How about Nickolas? Do you know if he's supposed to be watching me?" I asked.  
  
"Nickolas? No, I don't even know if he's met my dad. If he's watching you he must be a good spy. But I'm pretty sure he's not working for my dad," V assured me.  
  
I thought a moment, staring very hard into my soup, as if it could answer all the questions buzzing in my head. "Maybe he's working for someone else," I suggested without even thinking about it. Suddenly I looked up at V, who was staring as intently back at me.  
  
"Who?" V asked.  
  
I thought again, "Who would Mathew have something against? Who might his scheme involve? What do you know about it?"  
  
V bit his tongue for a moment. "He… he's trying to get moved up in position, that I know. Trying to gain control of something. He's afraid you'll screw it up. Afraid you might help out the wrong person." Again he looked at me.  
  
"Milliardo?" We said together.  
  
I blinked as I looked around the room out of habit. "God, it would make sense. Milliardo pulled rank on him. He wants to get him back. And if something happened to Milliardo then he'd be up a bit in status. Especially if people found out he was protecting me."   
  
V stared at me intently. "I'm going to ignore that, but still, you have a point. And if he's using you to get to Milliardo we have a problem," V insisted.  
  
I nodded. "I need to talk to Zechs."  
  
"How's he going to help?" V asked.  
  
I looked at him. "I'm getting out of Oz, tonight. If you want to help when we're outside the base I'll tell you everything you want to know. If you don't help you won't see me for a while, well, sooner then you think. If you're going to help be at the club you took me to at nine, I'll be there and ready to talk. But I have to find Zechs and get out of here."  
  
V nodded. "I'll see you there."  
  
I stood and was about to leave when I stopped for a moment. "Find Zechs and tell him to be there. Make sure no one's listening." I paused, knowing Zechs wouldn't trust V. "Give him this," I took my dad's ring out of my pocket, glad I had kept it with me, and gave it to V. Then turned and left as fast as I could.  
  
When I left the base I went strait to where I had stashed everything. I pushed the chests of unwanted stuff out off my way as I went to Alex's things. First thing I pulled out was the anti-dye. I had dyed my hair with a special, expensive, dye. It wouldn't come out without a special formula, which I had in front of me. Next I took out a set of all black clothes. First a tank top that would hold closely to my body, followed by a pair of jeans. I pulled out my Nikes, which I greatly missed. They were well broken in and fit me perfectly. I grabbed a long sleeved button up shirt to put over the tank, red instead of black, followed by my black leather jacket. Folding them neatly I put most of it into a backpack, not having room for my shoes or coat. Then I moved on to the accessories, the guns.   
  
I pulled out a set of laser guns. All of top quality and deadly. All of which I was very good at aiming, and rarely missed a target. I set them aside for use if I needed it later. I took out five knives. Two for my arms, on the left it was to be put so I could draw it from the wrist. On the right I had to take it out at the elbow. Another was for the small of my back, right next to where I put one of my guns. I had one where I could draw it at my left ankle and the last and smallest I didn't really have a spot for. It was like the chop sticks used for your hair, and I usually used it as such. Sadly I put it back into the chest, not having a place to put it. Last I pulled out two handguns and holsters for both of them, one for my shoulders the other for my back. Loading the weapons into the backpack along with my clothes I stood up. Next step, a hotel.   
  
I found a cheap one with all the needed things. I paid for over night, though I'd only be there about two hours. It was fairly clean and had a shower, along with those little shampoo and conditioner things that so many people liked to steal. I didn't want them, but quickly hopped into the shower and started on my hair. I was tired of being blonde. It took half an hour to fully get rid of the color, but soon I was back to having dark brown hair. I smiled at my reflection as I took out the contacts. Staring to at myself in the mirror I seemed to change. It was as if I looked more like Alex, a girl instead of guy. My grin widened and I moved into the main room.  
  
After drying off I got dressed in the clothes I had laid out. For the first time in a long while I didn't have to bandage my chest first, which made me rather happy. I relaxed into what had been my normal dress, letting myself come back. No longer would I be wearing uniforms or polo shirts. No longer would I have to play the part of Thomas Conway. I grinned to no one but myself.   
  
Alex was back.  
  
  
  
Hey all, I've put up I think three chapters within the last four days 'cause fanfiction had been screwing up for some reason. I'm putting up another chapter today and tomorrow, and maybe another next week, depends how fast I write. Thanks for reading :)  
  
~Rave 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Zechs and V walked into the club together. Both were dressed causally, unlike some of the guys in uniform. V looked over the room, his eyes hidden behind black glasses that matched his T-shirt and jacket. He didn't see me, which wasn't that surprising. He was looking for a blonde guy, not Alex Yuy. Zechs was dressed quite opposite. Unusually he wore a white tank covered with a white long sleeved shirt along with blue jeans. I smiled to them as I pushed myself from the wall I had been leaning against.  
  
I weaved my way through the crowd as I walked over to them. Zechs turned to see me right as I reached them. He grinned as he looked me over. "Well, well, Alex, you're back."  
  
V looked at me too. He blinked, looking shocked, blinked again, turning to surprise, and then confusion. "Conway? No. Alex Yuy?" he said it accusingly.  
  
I grimaced. "I figured you would do that. Can't say I blame you," I murmured.  
  
"Alex. Alex Yuy? My god. shit," V stuttered. He'd gotten past the shock. "Oh god," he murmured again. Shock was gone, confusion stayed, but I could see as things became clear. "And you joined Oz. And I helped you. God, how can you be Alex?"  
  
I sighed before I began talking. "Sorry," I said meekly, knowing it wasn't enough. "I would have told you if I could. But letting you know on the base wouldn't be smart. At least here I could run if I need to here, and I could get away."  
  
He looked at Zechs. "And you knew, of course, as did your dad. And my dad might know, along with a few other people. God that explains so much, but Alex Yuy... If you were anyone else. How could you be a gundam pilot?"  
  
"Well, Heero was my dad, and Relina was my mom, and they made me a gundam."  
  
"Well no-duh," Zechs said before turning to V. "She went undercover in Oz. Now she's here, telling you. Are you going to go tattle on her to your dad or help us out?" Zechs was mad, well. annoyed really.  
  
I looked at him. He never stood up for me, ever. "What's wrong?"  
  
He avoided my gaze for a moment, but I didn't look away and he eventually looked back at me. "My dad's in trouble. Mathew is putting a lot of things against him. He has too much hidden info that can be used against him and Mathew's found a lot of it. I don't know what to do. Dad is going to get into so much trouble if he can't find the way out of this. And that stupid dick, Mathew, is only going to get stronger because of this."  
  
V looked at him, surprised. I don't know if it was because Zechs actually said what's wrong or if it was the insult to V's dad, but something seemed to hit him. Maybe they'd find away to get along. Maybe.  
  
"So we have to find a way to stop this," V insisted.  
  
Zechs sighed, "Why exactly is he here?" he asked me. "I mean, can we trust him to go against his own dad, working with you? I'm not sure if you remember, but he's been trained to hate you his whole life. You're one of the gundam scum everyone despises. Hell, you're the daughter of the guy they think of as the devil. You're dad's the leader of your whole organization."  
  
I smirked. "And when he's gone Jules will take over, that's for sure. She's always been in charge of us. That's just kind of how things work. Duo should be proud of her, if he every gets out of jail he will be."  
  
V blinked at me. "You're going back to the base, aren't you," he accused. "Damn it Conway, you're going to get yourself killed."  
  
"Is it just me or does he sound like Zero?" I asked.  
  
Zechs nodded, "Except for calling you Conway, yeah, he does."  
  
V glared at the two of us. "You can't go back," he declared.  
  
"Too late, my mind is made up. Julia isn't staying in jail. I'll get her out with or without your help. If you want to stop your dad this is the way to do it, but I can't ask you to come with me. Actually, I'd prefer you don't get messed up in this more than you already are. I asked you here mostly so you'd know the truth. I mean, that's all you really asked for, right?" I was completely one hundred percent sincere about what I had said, and I could tell V knew.  
  
"I can't help you, Alex. I won't get in your way, though, either," V said, "But I can't help you."  
  
I nodded, understanding. I saw Zechs glare daggers at V, but I ignored it. Without saying good-bye I walked past V to the door and left the club with Zechs at my heals. We had an attack to get ready for. Even if I didn't have V's help I had Zechs's, and that was almost as good.  
  
By eleven we were inside the base, hiding out in Zechs's room. He assured me no one would be back, and if they were they wouldn't mind seeing a girl with him. I understood what he meant, and could deal with being thought of as his date, but I wouldn't like it.  
  
We both had weapons. He'd borrowed a few of mine, but kept his own gun. I had a laser gun I'd use, but I'd try to keep it hidden for the most part. By 11:15 he was ready to go and we left the room. Walking towards the prisoner's quarters we didn't pass anyone. He was able to get us through the first few guards to the lower levels of the prison. We didn't have trouble till we tried to get into the heavily guarded place, near where Duo was. Zechs assured me he knew which cell was Julia's, and that he could get into it.  
  
"Look," Zechs said trying to convince the guard to let us by. "If you'd just let us through-" I cut him off before he could finish by shooting the guard. "That works, I would have done it to begin with, but I just wasn't sure how you'd feel."  
  
"I don't know any of these guys, but I need to get through this, anyway I can," I said matter-of-factly. Zechs nodded and we continued through.  
  
Julia's cell was almost as far into the top security prison as Duo's, and we shot several guards to get there. Zechs stopped me from shooting the second guard in front of Jules cell, and asked him to open the door. Of course the guard didn't, so Zechs got rid of him.  
  
"Guard me while I get this door open," he said. I nodded, wanting to go for Duo, but knowing that it would be stupid to take the risk. I watched the corners while Duo got through the locks. I motioned him to stay outside as I went into the room.  
  
Julia attacked me when I walked into the room, knocking me to the floor as she did so. I blinked as I realized she must have been waiting for someone from Oz. "Jules it's me," I said at the same time Zechs asked, "Are you okay Alex?"  
  
Julia got off of me, surprised but glad to have me here. "What're you doing here?" she asked, "and with him?"  
  
"We'll explain later, come on," Zechs hissed, not liking the way Julia talked about him. He almost dragged her out of the cell as I got up and we ran. Now if we could only get out and find a place to hide. Getting her out of the cell was truly the easy part. Getting out of the base would be the hard part.  
  
We were able to avoid most guards, but soon too many got in the way. Zechs held them off while Julia and I discussed a plan.  
  
I suggested, "You go with Zechs, get a suit and get out. I don't care where you go, but leave the colony. I'll create the distraction and you'll be able to get out."  
  
"No, I'm not going to let you do something stupid," Julia insisted.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I have to do this, I'll be okay. I know my way around this base. I'll hide long enough to get out of here. I'm not going to tell Zechs that he has to be the distraction. This is the only way."  
  
"Whatever we do we have to figure it out quickly," warned Zechs.  
  
Julia nodded reluctantly to me, "Go for it, but if you get killed I'm going to yell at you for an hour."  
  
"If I get killed I'll come back to haunt you," I assured her. Then I was off.  
  
I threw a grenade at the group of people firing at us, they scattered as I ran down a different hallway than Zechs and Julia were using. After the grenade exploded people came running after me. I threw a few more things behind me to slow them down, knowing it wouldn't be enough but it might get me out of here.  
  
I turned a corner, throwing a smoke bomb behind me. Suddenly I was pushed into a side room that was barely more than a closet. The door shut behind me, blocking out all light before I could tell who had pushed me into here, but I knew whoever it was was here, too.  
  
"Alex, be quiet for a moment then we can leave," V whispered.  
  
I murmured, "V, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't let you get killed."  
  
We were quiet while people rushed past the door. We waited five minutes, but it seamed like an hour.  
  
I smiled to myself as I thought about how V had helped after all. "Thanks," I said as the footsteps quieted.  
  
There was silence for a long moment, then the softness of his lips on mine as he kissed me. "No problem," he said. I only blinked, too surprised to say anything. I wouldn't know what to say, anyway. But then we were moving again and I had no time to think, but the words 'He just kissed me,' kept floating through my head.  
  
He led me down a hallway. I didn't recognize where we were, but I trusted V to get us out of here. When we heard footsteps again we snuck into another side room. It was a meeting room, but luckily no one was in it. Two other doors led out and we used one of them. After going through a few more halls I noticed we were near the bridge.  
  
"We should get away from here," I murmured.  
  
V nodded as he agreed, and once again we interred a room. This one led to another hallway that was rarely used. We slowly made our way through it, not sure where to go. I didn't know how to get away and wasn't sure if it would be smart to try to get out.  
  
"Where are Zechs and Julia?" V asked.  
  
I replied, "I told them to steal suits and get the hell out of here."  
  
"So we probably shouldn't try that," V said.  
  
I agreed, "Yeah, we probably shouldn't."  
  
"I don't know if either of you will be trying much of anything."  
  
Both V and I looked to see Max and Nathan pointing guns at us. I took a step back, but stopped when Max shook his head.  
  
"Don't try to leave Conway," Max mocked. I glared at him but he only grinned. Wasn't my best glare, I could unsettle him if I wanted, but I didn't want him trigger-happy. Max turned to V. "V, you disappoint me. I knew you weren't big on helping your dad, but helping her?" he shook his head and maid tisking sounds.  
  
"I have to agree with Max," Nathan said, "you had things going for you V, but hey, if you want to side with the gundam pilots. You're just going to have to deal with it. Mathew wants to see you and let's not keep him waiting." V wasn't looking at them. This was what he didn't want, being trapped between his friends.  
  
For some reason I had a guilty feeling. I hated those, but V was worth it. "We're coming," I said softly as I reluctantly followed Nathan and Max. V followed close behind me, not saying anything. I felt really bad about him, but what could I do?  
  
Mathew was waiting for us in the same meeting room as I had talked to him and Milliardo. There was no lawyer this time, but Mr. Mustache was there.  
  
They smiled in greeting me. Mr. Mustache talked first. "Hello Alex. I'm sorry things turned out this way. I truly hoped you'd get out, and then I could have sided with the Peacecrafts. But now that's over with, you're here, the proof we need."  
  
"Oh, don't I feel special. I don't know you, not even your name, but I already know you're an ass hole. Can I get someone different to discuss things with?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm who you've got."  
  
Damn. Ah, well. But what I said was, "And who are you?"  
  
"A distant relative of the Barton's, I'm no one noticeably important," Mustache stated. I just shrugged it didn't seam that important to me at the moment.  
  
He smiled at my indifference then he turned to V and smiled. "You're a disappointment, my boy. It's a sad thing that you had to go all noble and work for the gundam pilots. You'd do so much better in Oz, and we might even let you stay. Maybe."  
  
Mathew stepped in. "He's right, it is a disappointment. I don't know what you could have been thinking."  
  
V was looking at the ground, to ashamed to have a smart-aleck remark ready. What he did say was, "I didn't want my friends to get hurt. And I know she shouldn't be my friend but we all feel for the act, even you."  
  
"Yes and we're all over it," said Mathew, "except you. And that tells us something, doesn't it?"  
  
V couldn't look at him. First I had felt guilty, now I felt sorry, maybe even a little pity. Things weren't getting better, but I wouldn't say anything. Didn't want to upset V anymore then he already was.  
  
"You see Vince, you could have gotten her out of here, but then you'd never get a second chance. Now at least you have that." Mathew stared at V a moment, then turned to Max. "Search her," he said.  
  
Max came over to me. I didn't give up any weapons, but I let loose that glare. He faltered before touching me. I grinned and it was his turn to glare. But I had gotten him irritated enough that he missed the gun at my back, grabbing only the knife. Of course I set it up so that might happen. I let myself look slightly annoyed when he laid weapon after weapon on the table. In the end I had only that one gun, and hoped it would be enough. Nathan had searched V, finding only one gun. I didn't know if he had something else hidden somewhere, but I didn't think so.  
  
"So Alex, you just keep getting yourself into worse situations," Mathew stated.  
  
I shook my head. "At least now Julia's out of the picture, Zechs too."  
  
"Well, I could always use V against you," Mathew stated.  
  
"Couldn't you do that before?"  
  
Mathew shook his head. "Oh, I can't threaten someone's life until they do something wrong. I won't use my son against you unless he's been a problem."  
  
I couldn't hide my surprise. "What a loving dad you are! You shouldn't use your son at all you stupid jerk. Doesn't family mean anything to you? Or friendship, what about that?" I snapped.  
  
Mathew only laughed, as V glared at me. V's glare hurt, and made me wish I had kept quiet, but the hint of sadness hiding behind it made me hurt worse. I wanted to give him a happy family, but I couldn't, and Mathew wasn't going to make things better. Punching him once again seemed to be a wonderful idea.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Mr. Mustache, "Julia's gone, but we have Alex. Should we just lock her up somewhere or what?"  
  
Mathew frowned as he thought about it. "Well, we can't exactly let her talk to anyone. She knows too much for that. We wouldn't want her telling all our little secrets, would we?"  
  
"Zechs knows more than I do," I pointed out.  
  
Mathew nodded. "But will he tell it? You must remember, he's still a loyal member of Oz, just not of the Barton foundation. He's helping you out because in the long run it will help him out. It's not like Milliardo hasn't ever assisted you before."  
  
I hated to admit it, but he was right. Zechs wouldn't say anything, but he'd take care of Julia and get her back to the others, not that Julia couldn't do it by herself. I knew Zechs would go with her and get help from my friends, but I'm not sure what will happen after that. Maybe they'd come back, maybe they'll try to let me find away out. I needed to find a way to tell them I was in trouble, but I didn't know how.  
  
"So where would your friends be?" Max asked me.  
  
I stared at him for a moment. "The other gundam pilots? I don't have a clue. Haven't had a real conversation with them for over a month. You really should have asked Julia, she's seen them last."  
  
"We did," Mathew drawled, "she said they were visiting Disney Land."  
  
"Oh, well then. There's your answer," sarcasm was highly visible in my voice.  
  
V sighed before talking. "We don't know, maybe you should try to track Zechs and Julia."  
  
Mr. Mustache smiled as he walked up to me, "Don't worry, we are." He looked at me, even though he was addressing V. "I'm not sure whether or not Zechs was aware of it when he 'borrowed' the Scorpio, but it has a tracking system in it. We haven't been able to zero in on it yet, but very soon we'll be able to find exactly where he is, and has been."  
  
That would be a bad thing, but I didn't tell them that.  
  
"He got the Scorpio? Gees you guys need a better security system," I muttered.  
  
"Being sarcastic won't help your situation," Mathew growled.  
  
I threw him a no-duh look. "Really? I thought it might make things a little interesting." Mr. Mustache slapped me, taking me by surprise. I took a step back, rubbing my cheek. Jesus it hurt, but no one else seemed to care. Wondering why he hadn't just punched me I said, "Okay, I get the point." I did, but I was getting ticked off. I needed away out of here.  
  
Max and Nathan were to my left. Both had relaxed their guns so chances were I'd be able to shoot at least one of them before they fired back. It was mustache guy was who I was most worried about. He probably had a gun somewhere and he didn't take his eyes off of me. Mathew was armed, too. He had a gun hidden somewhere on his person, I wasn't sure where but it seemed like something he would do. V wouldn't help me, if anything they'd use him against me, which wouldn't be a good thing.  
  
Now if I could just get them to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"So, what're you going to do with me now?" I asked, hoping to inspire conversation.  
  
Mustache turned to Mathew before answering. Bingo.  
  
"We should put her somewhere safe, more secure than this." He suggested.  
  
"Someplace a bit fireproof," Nathan added.  
  
No one was paying attention to me now, so I slowly drew my gun. The cold, familiar metal was a comfort in my hand. I wasn't sure who to fire at, but Nathan looked back at me first, noticing my gun. Before he could aim his own I fired, hitting him in the chest. I didn't pause to mourn his death, but I would later. We may be on opposite sides of the war but we had been friends. I couldn't let my emotions take control now, so I pushed them away, leaving only a calm sense of purpose.  
  
My second shot hit mustache guy in the stomach and the third hit Max's right arm, the one he was using to point his gun at me. He dropped his gun as I dropped to my knees to avoid a shot from Mathew. Mustache was clutching his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, but he had enough sense in him to draw his gun. Next thing I know I had two guns aimed at my head. Not the best of situations.  
  
"Put your gun down," Mathew commanded.  
  
Staring at Mathew I knew there'd be no way to keep my gun and not get killed. I looked away from him as I threw my gun to the side. Well, at least I did something. Too bad it wasn't enough.  
  
"Max, are you aware that you just got Nathan killed?" Mathew asked. His entire attitude towards this was pissing me off. He acted as if the only problem was that Max screwed up. Sure, Nathan gone is annoying, but it was if it meant nothing more than that. If I had my gun back I probably would've shot Mathew, despite the consequences. Max looked away from Mathew, holding his arm. He didn't say anything but I knew that he felt bad. "Go see a doctor, send in some back up, tell them we have Alex."  
  
Max left, his eyes throwing daggers at me before he walked out of the room. If it had been any other time I probably would have said sorry. Maybe.  
  
Now I was alone with Mustache, Mathew, and V, who was looking very distraught over the whole thing. I don't think he would forgive me anytime soon, which was another thing that would make me feel bad.  
  
No one said anything for a long while, not until the reinforcements showed up. A doctor was with them who quickly went about taking care of Mustache. Turns out he was actually called Merlin, and was the third person in the triangle controlling Oz. Milliardo, Mathew and Merlin. Well, two of them currently hated me and by the looks of it the other was in serious trouble.  
  
To top things off for the day I was sent to another all metal room, this time for a nice little chat with another questioning person. I wasn't sure what Mathew wanted to know this time, but I was pretty sure he was just looking for an excuse to beat me up. V was taken somewhere else, I don't think people were being told he helped me. It wouldn't be good for Mathew's image, or for V's, so I decided not to mention it.  
  
I sat at a metal table, in a very uncomfortable chair. It was the only chair in the room and I felt as if there should be a light hanging over me, leaving the rest of the room in shadows so I couldn't see the people asking me questions. Of course that wasn't happening. There was a very bright light that shined through out the entire room making it rather easy to see Mathew and the two people with him.  
  
One of the two men was very much like Olaf, save one or two inches, but that was about it. He was slightly tanned and a bit too big for me to feel safe. He wore black sweat pants and a white tank top, my guess would be that he was the guy who'd be beating up on me.  
  
The second man was much smaller, five foot six and he didn't look to be in very good shape. He had accusing eyes that took in every detail, which wasn't too my liking because he was focusing on me at the moment. I was cold from the air condition the second man had insisted be turned on, and I had lost my jacket in the search for any other weapons I might have. No one wanted to find a second gun or knife hidden somewhere in that jacket so it was confiscated, much to the approval of the man in front of me. He was freaking me out and I didn't know why, something about him just felt odd, even wrong maybe, but most definitely odd.  
  
Neither of the men had been introduced to me, but I really doubt Mathew cared. He seemed to be waiting for something so I sat somewhat patiently, waiting for him to stop waiting.  
  
"My name is Dr. Samson Lynn," the second man explained, addressing me. "I'm an expert in the control of psychic powers, not to mention being a psychic myself. If I'm correct I'm to take care of you." He seemed to sneer as he talked, as if to show he was better than the rest of the world, but he was genuinely interested in me. I don't know exactly what I was to do with him, but the control thing didn't sound like that bad of an idea.  
  
"Yes, well," Mathew began, "we want Alex unable to use her gift. We want it all out of the way until we think it will no longer be a danger to us."  
  
Lynn smiled cruelly. "Well, is that all. It shouldn't be a problem." He reached a hand towards me and I pushed my chair back to stay out of reach. I knew that touching made psychics stronger, and I had no intentions of letting this guy near me. Unfortunately everyone else did. When Lynn reached for me again a guard, also in the room, there were five of them, held me in place. Lynn's hand rested on my forehead and once again I felt the presence of another mind touching my own. Lynn was surer of what he was doing then V had been, and a lot quicker. I felt him brush through my mind easily, going through it as easily as I might flip through a book.  
  
Anger suddenly boiled up in me. I didn't like this in the slightest, he shouldn't be able to walk through my mind. Lynn felt my power rising too, and paused his search of whatever he was looking for. I felt him put up shields and boundaries between the two of us.  
  
No, I murmured to him, you're not going to just block me out to leave you to look through my head, it doesn't work that way.  
  
I could see Lynn blink in surprise as his face twisted in confusion. I could feel him pull back as I somehow recreated the void I had used on V. Things were suddenly hazy and I couldn't think strait as my mind was being pulled into itself, into safety. I knew it would last only a few moments, but it would create a strong shield. I felt warmth washing over my skin, but I didn't know what was going on. I knew exactly when Lynn left my mind, but I wasn't sure when he had pulled his hand away from me. By the time I had figured things out a little the border that had separated my mind from my body had vanished, leaving me with a room filled with terrified people and an unconscious doctor.  
  
I stood frozen, too confused to do anything else. I didn't know what had happened, but I knew the doctor wouldn't be bugging me for awhile. I slowly got to my feet, working my way around the doctor so I wouldn't touch him. By the time I had scattered across the room the doctor was beginning to wake up.  
  
Lynn moaned as he got to his knees. Taking a moment for the memory to get back of what had happened he slowly became less confused. Then he looked at me, with more interest than before. He seemed curious, almost as if he was considering me as a science experiment. That thought bugged me more than most of the others. I could just imagine myself strapped to a table with scientists poking little metal pointy things at me. It was a disturbing thought.  
  
"You're right, Mathew," Lynn said. "She most definitely has to be kept under control. She has too much power to just be left unattended. She'd be an accident waiting to happen. I hadn't been anticipating that much power else I would have been able to shield from it."  
  
Lynn got to his feet slowly, never taking his eyes off of me. I didn't move, though I didn't know why. I wanted to, but for some reason I couldn't, almost as if something was stopping me. I tried to move backwards, nothing happened. I couldn't even widen my eyes in surprise.  
  
Smiling Lynn once again put a hand lightly on my forehead. Mentally I flinched, pulling my mind away from his as the boundary between physical and mental came back into affect. While the physical room was limited to the room I was in the mental seemed endless, stretching as far as I could sense in all directions. It was cold, deserted, a bleakness filed it with sorrow. And I was standing in the middle of the plain of nothing that made up Lynn's mind.  
  
Some how I knew it was his, and I knew he was here with me, just as I knew it wasn't safe. I tried to look around, but I didn't exactly have eyes. It was more as if I was feeling, searching with an intangible hand that did the looking for me. I didn't have a body, just a being.  
  
I felt Lynn behind me and mentally turned to face him. He was still smiling on the other side of the boarder, but there really wasn't any features were I was. I could feel him though, his feelings, some thoughts. He'd pulled me into his mind where he had control, but he had so many things open for me to see and page through. I probably would have looked around if I hadn't been so confused.  
  
I felt him move around me, study me, until he found what he had been looking for. His hand brushed through my mind, and something vanished. It touched me again and I couldn't remember what was gone. A last touch sent me reeling from his mind, the boarder gone as if it never existed.  
  
My head hit the wall as I fell across the room. I hadn't been pushed or shoved, more as if I had tripped and fallen, and just couldn't stop. I was dizzy, and I didn't know why. Vaguely I saw Lynn grinning at me, but I couldn't make much sense of what he was saying. I couldn't make much sense of anything.  
  
Slowly I felt myself slide to the ground, not really having a way to stop myself. I was too busy trying to figure out what had just happed to pay attention to anything, or anyone, else. I knew that something was wrong. A part of my mind felt. empty, as if something was gone.  
  
Lynn was saying something. I knew it was important, but I couldn't make out what he said. Bits and pieces made their way into the puzzle that was currently my head. I could work out words and phrases, but it didn't make sense.  
  
"She won't be able . . . use . . . gifts . . ."  
  
"I've blocked out that part . . . her mind"  
  
"It's still there . . . just can't . . . reach it"  
  
"She had . . . instinctive ability"  
  
"It's gone."  
  
I became more confused listening than I had been ignoring them, so I went back to ignoring. Strangely enough I didn't pass out. My mind somehow put the puzzle back together and I was able to think. By then Mathew and Lynn had left. I was alone in the room, and locked in. I didn't bother worrying about my abilities, I knew they wouldn't work.  
  
Pushing myself to my feet I tried the door. Unsurprisingly it was locked. There were no other ways out of the room, but I wasn't worried. They'd checked for weapons, but nothing else. I pulled out a set of lock picks I had. They came in handy for sneaking into top security rooms and out of jail. I chose out the one that would work best and went about unlocking the door. My worries about a guard were unnecessary for there wasn't one. I don't know if it was because they'd though I would take a while longer to get my head back together or if they just didn't think I could escape. In either case I was out and once again roaming the halls.  
  
I didn't know where exactly to go, but I had an idea. Somewhere near the training area there would be extra weapons. I just needed a gun or two and I'd be set. I don't thing they kept knifes there, they're a bit old fashion, but a knife to the back would kill you as easily as a gun, and they were easier to hide. I found the supply after avoiding several groups of people. I pulled out a shoulder holster and slipped it on under my over shirt. It was comforting to know I once again had a weapon.  
  
They thought I was locked up, so I could escape if I wanted to, maybe. But first I had to find V. I wouldn't just leave and let him get in trouble. If I managed to find him and he told me to get lost, I would. But other than that I wasn't leaving without him.  
  
I walked silently, not sure where to look first. But the easiest way to figure that out was to find a computer. Knowing Mathew I'd probably be able to find something in it. The computer wasn't hard to get at. There was a computer lab hooked up to the base's entire system. A hackers dream if they were trying to find out about Oz.  
  
After checking the room's schedule I sneaked in and turned on a computer. No one would be in for another hour. I'd be done much sooner than that, though. Immediately I set to work, looking for any room Mathew might be in right now. He'd probably had set up a meeting somewhere. And sure enough there was something about Mathew meeting with the council for this base. I made a note to avoid that room. Next I checked for anything about V. I doubt he'd be in a prison cell, or his room, but there'd have to be a different place to keep him.  
  
I skimmed across a section titled 'private training for Mathew's pilots'. Looking into it I saw that each of the advanced pilots would be training separately sense Mathew was in a meeting. V would be. in the Synz rooms.  
  
Quickly I got to my feet and headed for dock three. Hopefully V was still there, and not just said to have been there. It made sense that they'd be training separately. Max was dead. Zechs was helping Julia. And I was supposedly locked up in a cell. That left V, who had to be watched, and Jet.  
  
Making it to the dock wasn't a problem. When I went in side no one was there, but I heard someone talking with Jet in a side room so I walked quietly past, stopping as soon as I could where I wouldn't be seen.  
  
Strangely I recognized Nickolas's voice.  
  
"We can't let them keep Alex locked up," Nickolas said.  
  
Jet sighed. "And we can't get her out. This is bigger than just saving Milliardo. He told us himself that he could handle whatever Mathew throws at him. He'll be fine for a few weeks at least. We have to deal with what they're making here. We can't let it get out."  
  
"Exactly, and who better to help us than Alex?" Nickolas questioned.  
  
"We're suppose to avoid her, remember?" Jet asked. "But you went out of your way to keep an eye on her."  
  
Nickolas laughed. "True, but it was for a reason. Couldn't let Ashley get too close to Alex too soon. She was the one who gave her away to Mathew. I think if we just got her out of the picture things would be much better."  
  
"True," Jet agreed.  
  
I waited for more of the conversation, but they switched topics. Everything they had said had been very interesting, and I wanted to know just what they were talking about. Who was making what? And what did Ashley have to do with anything? All questions to be answered later. Now I had to find V.  
  
In the room next to the Synz rooms V was talking to Mr. Mustache, or being scolded by him, whichever way you want to look at it.  
  
"Vince, I just don't know what's gotten into you. Helping Alex Yuy?" I peeked past the corner just in time to see Mustache guy shaking his head. "You really should know better than that."  
  
"Like helping you guys is truly better," V muttered.  
  
Mustache glared. "Better than helping the enemy. You might as well be turning yourself over to the gundam pilots, and don't think just because you've helped Alex it will change their opinions of you. In battle even Alex would kill you to save herself. That's the way things work"  
  
"Well, maybe things should be different," V said through gritted teeth. "You have all your opinions, but none of them are helping us. If we could talk to Alex she might find away to settle this peacefully."  
  
"Maybe we don't want this settled peacefully," Mr. Mustache's voice was harsh, and V looked shocked. Obviously not what he had been expecting.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" He demanded.  
  
Mustache shrugged carelessly. "Because the battle's going to be over within a month. Because our side's going to win and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it. No one but Mathew, me, and a select group of scientists even know that something's going on."  
  
Can you say stupid? Mustache certainly could. And I had a feeling he wouldn't tell anything else once he realized he just gave some important information away. He already seemed to notice his mistake when V became unusually silent, obviously thinking.  
  
I figured that would be a good time to step in. drawing my gun I walked in. the metal weight was something I was used to, made it easier to be the emotionless killer some people thought of me as. I never really killed without emotion. There was always anger or fear or a blank determination, but there was always a reason, and usually a good one.  
  
Mustache wasn't facing me so he couldn't have known I had come in, yet some how he managed to figure it out anyway. I think it's one of those scenes you'd see in a movie where the good guy is at a computer or something and the bad guy walks in and the good guy say hello to him or her with out even glancing up as if it should be obvious that he had eyes in the back of his head. They just seemed to know.  
  
"Alex," Mustache said as he turned to face me.  
  
I gave him a cheerful smile. Might as well be a little cocky while I had the chance.  
  
"Don't suppose you'd tell me what your big plan is," I said.  
  
He shook his head. "Not a chance in hell."  
  
I nodded with a sigh, knowing he wasn't lying. Number one problem with bad guys, they can be as stubborn as the good guys. I lifted the gun and aimed, not bothering to ask again. Normally I would, but Mustache's indifferent face told me he'd made up his mind. I pulled the trigger and Mustache fell to the floor.  
  
I turned to V still without saying anything. He looked shocked, or at least a little startled. I don't think he expected me to kill him.  
  
"Damn, Conway." he muttered. "Um, I mean Alex." He corrected.  
  
I answered in a neutral voice. "He knew I was going to kill him, and he didn't seam to be complaining much."  
  
"Are you saying he didn't mind?" V asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No, just that he had excepted his death, and understood why I was killing him. He knew he'd have done the same and therefore at least thought it to be somewhat fair." V didn't look convinced so I continued. "How many people do you think he's killed without a backwards glance or a thought of regret?" V didn't answer, simply looked away.  
  
"Did you feel regret?" V asked, turning to face me again.  
  
I thought about the question a moment, not wanting to lie, but not sure that V would understand the truth. "No, I felt no regret for killing him. I might feel regret for those still alive. Killing is easy, living with the death isn't."  
  
V didn't say anything. I'm sure he would have rather found a different way to get rid of Mustache, but no matter what would happen it would get in our way. Now they'd find his body, but he wouldn't be able to tell them anything. One less guy to get in my way. But how do I explain everything to V? He still thought he could talk Mathew into trying peace. It was a nice thought, a hopeful one, but it wasn't realistic. He just didn't like killing and he wasn't going to get used to it.  
  
V stayed silent for about five minutes, near the max of how long I would wait. I had to get off the colony, with or without him. I was pretty sure he wouldn't come with or help me so I wasn't going to wait forever. When I turned to leave he finally looked up.  
  
"No ship's allowed to leave the colony. You can't hide out forever but they're patrolling everywhere in case you get out or someone else shows up. They're hoping to catch a friend of yours in case they're around. It's going to be like this for about a month, longer if you escape. So if you leave you won't make it off the colony."  
  
I turned back to him and grinned. "Thanks for the heads up, I'll manage."  
  
Then I left, carefully checking to see if Jet or Nickolas was around before doing so. I stayed as hidden as I could as long as I could, never going through larger rooms if I could help it. I knew better then to just try to leave, I had to find someone first. Going back to the computer room I found out exactly how bad things were.  
  
V was right, no one could leave, but people could come into the colony. They were checking every ship and person, though. If you came in you were being watched and I.D.ed to the max.  
  
They had another group of five hundred Oz soldiers coming, who would be a problem. Milliardo was on a colony where he was in control, somewhere safe where he wouldn't have to worry about Mathew. He had enough dolls and suits to stay safe awhile, and if the gundams showed up at the fight they'd be on his side. Oz was almost done tracking the Scorpio, and they had two or three units prepared to go after it. Hopefully Zechs knew to ditch it or find away to get it away from the gundams. Of course he didn't really know it was being tracked, but hopefully he would guess.  
  
I heard laughter and stopped reading the info. Someone was pulling out a set of keys. sticking one in the lock. I turned the computer off, hitting the power button even though it was bad for the computer. Messing up one of Oz's computers really wouldn't bug me. By the time I had a chance to dive under a desk near the back of the room the door was opening. I curled into a ball so it would be harder for them to see me and easier for me to push myself further under the desk.  
  
"Did you hear, Ashley, V actually helped the gundam pilot," a girl said with a bit of exaggeration. She sounded like a gossip, and I hoped that meant there wasn't that many people with her.  
  
Soon a reply came, "Oh, I know. It's just dreadful. I mean, why would he help her?" I recognized Ashley's voice. "I wonder why he would do such a thing." There was more than a small hint that she was asking the question.  
  
The first girl hurried to answer. "Oh, she was disguised as one of the guys in Oz. She thought she could make it. Turns out Mathew found out when Julia showed up. They ran to save her and got caught."  
  
"Really," murmured Ashley. "How interesting."  
  
The first girl continued to rattle off things she heard, mostly nonsense, but Ashley listened, giving the required 'mum hum' whenever necessary and asking her friend to go on. There were several rumors going around about what had happened, but some were very close. More than once I had to stop myself from laughing at the outrageous ones. More keys entered the door and the girls grew quite.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" a sharp voice asked.  
  
"No-nothing," the first girl stammered.  
  
The woman huffed. "Yes, well you can tell that to someone else. Now get out."  
  
The girls left, followed promptly by the woman. I peeked around the corner and climbed out from under the desk. Now seemed like a good time to leave. I waited a moment to make sure I couldn't hear anyone out side, then opened the door.  
  
Ashley was waiting, leaning against the wall opposite to me. "If it isn't Alex Yuy, the famed criminal on everyone's lips. How nice to see you again."  
  
I froze not sure of what to do. I could go back into the computer room but there wasn't a second way out, and if I went either way down the hallway she could shout or do something else to attract attention.  
  
Sensing my predicament Ashley spoke up again. "Don't worry, Alex I'm not going to turn you in. why don't you come with me a moment?" I didn't move as she took a step down the hallway. Following a person and just trusting she wouldn't turn me in didn't seem like a very bright idea. "Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Give me a good reason why I should."  
  
"Oh, that's easy. The teacher should be back in about a minute and everyone's on the look out for you." Smiling she motioned again.  
  
Silently I followed her, having nothing else I could really do. She said hi to several people as we walked, none of her friends even glanced at me. When we entered the section of the base for the girls' rooms I had a general idea of where we were going. And sure enough, not a minute later I was following her into her room.  
  
"Hello Alex, so glad to finally meet the real you," her voice was soft and polite, but not kind. "I've known of you for quite awhile, but I doubt you've heard of me. My mother didn't make a big deal and I didn't go and make myself famous like Zero."  
  
"Imagine that," I droned, dry humor at its best. "And I care why? I truly hope you have a reason for bothering me. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time following you."  
  
"Well for you caring. would you care about family?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. I wasn't sure I wanted to understand the question, but as long as she was asking I might as well know why. So she continued, "well, if you think about it you could call me a cousin. Julia is with Zero, and if they ever get married, which is highly possible, I'll be her sister in law, and sense you two are like cousins, or even sisters, and often call each other such, wouldn't that make me your cousin in law?"  
  
Oh my god, what a scary thought. Swiftly I replied, "I think I'd have to follow the tradition of hating in-laws if that ever happened."  
  
"Too bad," murmured Ashley.  
  
Casually Ashley walked over to a dresser and picked up a trinket. Fiddling with it she continued to talk. "Zechs is going to come back or go to his dad's colony. My guess is he's already left with the Scorpio, at least guessing it has a tracker."  
  
"And how would you know all this?" I didn't really want to ask, but curiosity got the best of me.  
  
Ashley turned to face me, brushing a strand of hair away from her face as she did so. She wore a small smile that simply shined with laughter and for some reason I think she was laughing at me. "My dear Alex, it's my job to know," she purred.  
  
Immediately my stance changed. Ashley's problem was she liked to talk, and she wasn't too careful about what she said. But she was listening as carefully as I was, and I would be careful. Lucky for me I came up with a lovely theory that worked rather well with people like Ashley; act like I didn't give a damn and that she was beginning to lose my interest. 92% of the time it's worked for me.  
  
Ashley didn't take her eyes off my face. I supplied one of my many easy expressions, mild boredom with a little interest, showing that if she tried I'd want to listen. I could feel her eyes willing me to ask a question, to hint at curiosity. Impatience soon showed itself rather quickly as I held the bored look of growing disinterest.  
  
"Do you want to know what else I know?" Ashley questioned.  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe, if it's important."  
  
"Maybe I should have you talk to Nickolas, he could even show you it."  
  
I blinked. She wasn't trying to be annoying, and if she was she was the best actress I knew. She put down the trinket she'd been fiddling with, picking something else up in its place. She came up to me, holding the object out in front of her for me to look at  
  
Greenish blue liquid slid through the vile as I took it from her hand. It didn't have a label and I didn't recognize it. I could probably figure out what it was if I took it back to Julia's lab. I could at least find out some of the mixture.  
  
Carefully I began to twist it open. Ashley yanked it out of my hand before I barely began. Quickly she tightened the top, making sure it was as securely closed as it had been when she first gave it to me.  
  
"I wouldn't play around with this," she stated, almost sternly, "or at least not here."  
  
"And why not."  
  
Ashley opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, thinking twice. "I. I think you should look for Nickolas. Ask him what it is."  
  
She pushed past me without another word. I was too surprised to move or say anything. The sudden switch to caution had been unexpected. And why did she seam worried about the vial? If it was so important why would she have it here?  
  
  
  
Hey all! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I didn't know fanfiction was going to shut down right after the last one. Then I left everything at my dad's house so I wasn't able to work on it till now. I hope you're liking the story, please review!  
  
~Rave 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
I watched Ashley walk out of the room. She'd taken the vial with her so I couldn't check it out, and I didn't think she was joking when she warned me not to mess with it, but to look for Nickolas? Of that I wasn't sure. I couldn't be wondering the base all day. My luck would run out sooner or later. But I couldn't stay here. Other girls would show up sooner or later, but I couldn't leave without an idea on where to go.  
  
I needed a place where I could watch people without being seen. A place I could get around in, kinda sorta at least. But I didn't know of any places people wouldn't be watching. Laughing outside reminded me that I had to leave soon. I glanced around the room looking for inspiration. Ribbons caught my eye. They were tied to the screen that led to the ventilation system. For once all those corny spy movies served a purpose. The vents were actually pretty big on this base, but the entrees into them weren't. but I knew where they would be.  
  
Quickly I left the room, checking first to make sure no one was around. I slipped into the first bathroom I saw. On the far side, just above the last stall, was a large entree to the vents. I walked into the last stall as once again I heard laughter. Quickly I shut the door behind me and hoped the girls wouldn't notice.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" one of the girls asked cheerfully. And of course I didn't answer.  
  
Another one spoke up, "Check under the stalls, just in case," she suggested.  
  
Quickly and silently I got onto the toilet seat, making sure I didn't slip while I ducked so I wouldn't be seen over it.  
  
"No one's here," said a first voice, one I recognized. It was the girl who'd been with Ashley in the computer room. Her tone turned more business like. "Ashley's interested in Alex, which isn't a good sign. My guess is she's working for Milliardo, but she might be working for her mom. Whoever her boss is, she's not alone."  
  
"Who do you think she's with?" said the first girl.  
  
"Um." started the second. "My guess is Alex, that or one of the guys, we haven't watched them much."  
  
"Max and Nat said that Jet was a bit suspicious." the third pointed out.  
  
"True," said the first, "but whoever's with her we have to find out, soon. We can't let this screw up else Mathew will blame it on us." I heard two gulps and a sigh. "Let's get out of here, before someone walks in."  
  
I heard them walk out but didn't move just in case. I planed on waiting about five minutes but when that was up my gut told me to stay still. Finally I heard the second girl ask, "Is anyone there? You better tell me, 'cause if I find you when I'm checking stalls you won't be happy." And sure enough I heard her opening stalls. Carefully I waited for her to get to mine. Slowly she pushed it open. I pushed myself against the stall wall where the door would be pushed against, and kicked. The door hit the girl, knocking her back. I jumped out of the stall and grabbed her. She threw a punch at me, but I dodged, catching her hand and twisting it behind her back, then pushing her into the wall.  
  
"Shut up, you say anything and I break your arm, followed by your neck. You know who I am, you know I can do it. Got that?" I asked in a harsh, hushed voice. She only nodded. "Good. I'm going to ask you some questions, you're going to answer in whispers, and only answer. Understood?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered so even I could barely hear.  
  
I tightened my hold on her just in case. "Good. Second question, what are you doing for Mathew?"  
  
"I'm one of his many spies that he has around the base. I'm to watch for other spies, such as Ashley and you, though we didn't catch you. Then I'm to report to him, telling him what I know, and all I know about the found spies," she stated nervously, not sure of how much she should say. She seemed worried someone might find out she was telling me things.  
  
I nodded slowly, then remembered she couldn't see it. "Okay, what do you know about Ashley."  
  
The girl hesitated before answering, "um. she's been here awhile, one of our hackers. She's great at her job, and wonderful at finding out tid-bits of information. She's focusing mainly on a certain project that we think she's working with several other people, to somehow try to stop it. She grew up with her mom on colony fiv-"  
  
I cut her off, "Okay, don't need a history report. Tell me more about this 'certain project'."  
  
"I." then she stopped. "I'm sorry, I can't, he'll kill me," she seamed truly scared.  
  
"Then don't tell him," I wasn't up for giving sympathy. "Just tell me what the fuck is going on and I'll let you go, alive. You can tell Mathew whatever the hell you want, but I'm going to find out about the project, if I have to kick the crap out of you to do so." Still she didn't say anything. I put a little more pressure on her arm, and she gasped. "Info or your arm breaks."  
  
"Go to hell!" A little loud, but that's okay. I soon broke her arm and she cried out, quite a bit loud, but I waited a few seconds to make sure no one heard before going on.  
  
"Look, you have 205 more bones in your body, and though I can't break all of them I can break quite a few and I'd just love to hurt you more. But unfortunately I'm on a time schedule, so if you don't mind I'd like you to answer, now," I murmured, my voice a sweet, threatening poison.  
  
She turned to look back at me. "I mind."  
  
With a sigh I pulled her head back from the wall by her hair, and slammed it back into it, then switched arms so I had an unbroken one in a hold.  
  
"Okay, now you can have me break another arm or-" I didn't finish my sentence. She pushed back from the wall with a lot of force. I stuck my leg between hers and kicked one out from under her, tripping her while snapping her arm at the same time. I'm not sure how but I managed to cover her mouth and fall on top of her before she screamed. "Okay," I huffed, a little annoyed, "Answer or I'll break another bone, you're knee's looking a little shabby maybe." I slowly lifted my hand away from her mouth, not getting off of her.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you," she sobbed. "There's a project, top secret, that Mathew's working on. It's something with bio weapons, but that's all I know, I swear, really."  
  
"Don't worry, I believe you," I stated, and I did. Mathew wouldn't tell anyone he didn't know could stand through a beating. She stayed on the ground, giving me time to grab one of my guns. "Sorry, but I'm knocking you out now." And with a clunk I hit her over the head.  
  
Getting to my feet I walked back into the stall and stood on the seat again, this time so I could reach for the vent opening in the ceiling. Using the wall a bit I was able to open it. I slowly climbed onto the wall, and then into the vent. It was dark and dusty, but big enough for me to fit in. Quickly I closed the door to it. Suddenly I wished I had taken the time to look up a map, but for now I was stuck without and had to make the best of it.  
  
I crawled blindly, not bothering to check the vents I past. I didn't hear anything too terribly interesting that I remembered it. Instead I just wondered about until I came to loud noise. Looking through one of the vents I saw what I expected, the cafeteria. But things seemed a little more disorganized then normal. People seamed to be talking about something, and I couldn't decipher what it was. All I heard was laughter and talking, but nothing specific.  
  
Suddenly someone ran in and began shouting. "Hey everyone listen up, and don't tell anyone you heard this from me," everyone laughed at the kid's lame joke before he went on. "It's true, Zechs came back with the Scorpio!" The crowd started talking at once, making it a hard for the kid to quiet them. "Hey, calm down, else I won't tell you the rest," instantly they shut up. "From what I've heard Zechs was helping Julia because of a favor he owed his cousin, but the favor's paid off and if he sees her he'll turn her in. No one really believes him, though."  
  
Someone interrupted him, "Can you blame them?"  
  
The kid shook his head, "Not at all, I'm just telling you the facts. Zechs is looked up in a high security cell, still under questioning, and Milliardo's asking to take him off our hands, which was vetoed the moment the suggestion was made. Mathew's, as you all know, not terribly found of Milliardo and want us to use Zechs as a bargaining chip or something. I dunno, they didn't actually tell me anything. And to tangle things up a bit more, Alex is missing again, and that I'm supposed to tell you, and I think somewhere around me finding out someone mentioned a little reward for bringing her in." he let it trail off as he chuckled. People laughed a bit with him, then went back to their work.  
  
Zechs was back? Why? Why wouldn't he just go to his dad? They're never going to believe him here. But at least I had a place to go. If only I could find Nickolas first. I scanned the cafeteria quickly, yet saw not trace of him. So I moved on.  
  
Now I started checking vents. Everywhere I went. If I saw light I'd look to see who was in the room. Yet I didn't see anyone I knew. Not until I saw Jet in a room by himself. It looked like a classroom, and he was where the teacher should be, typing on the computer. I didn't think I could get into the room from where I was looking, but I saw a vent across the room with a much bigger opening.  
  
I went back the way I'd come, remembering a turn in the direction I wanted. I took it, and hit a rise of about four feet. Frowning I though a moment. I could get through by pulling myself up, but there was less room once I got myself up there, and the corners would be annoying, but I had to try.  
  
I put my hands on the rise, bending my head into it, not having room to stand strait. With a small jump I was able to pull my whole stomach onto it. Then I slowly slithered until my whole body was up. I had to stay on my stomach, though. There wasn't room for me to craw. The shaft became wider as I moved further through it. Soon I took another turn, and sure enough I was in front of the opening. I was almost right above Jet, and I was betting that seeing me drop in would be a surprise. Slowly I pushed out the screws that were keeping the vent door in place. They weren't hard to get out of the way. When the first one dropped to the ground Jet stood up and looked around the room. Then the second one dropped and I was able to push the screen away.  
  
"Hiya," I said as I dropped to the ground, landing unevenly.  
  
Jet blinked in surprise. "How the hell did you get here?" he asked.  
  
I blinked, thinking it somewhat obvious. "Did you mean, how did I get into the room? If that's what you're asking then I fell."  
  
"No, no," he muttered. He pointed to the vents then back at me, then to the vents. A man of many words. "The vents? They can't possibly be big enough for you to travel in."  
  
"Of course they are," I stated. "You can't possibly be accusing Oz of being smart. They've made mistake after mistake, and the vents isn't even their biggest."  
  
And Jet stood with his mouth open as he looked at me. "What're you doing here?" he asked, suddenly looking tired.  
  
I shrugged, glancing around the room. "Just kind of looking for Nickolas, wondering if you might know where I can find him," I said simply.  
  
Jet shook his head, just a little to quickly for me to be convinced. "Um, no, I don't have a clue, he might be showing up later, but nothing's for certain. He said something about having some work to do for someone. but I don't remember what," he said shakily. For some reason I thought he was lying.  
  
I grinned lazily as I raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's too bad. I've got this vial with green liquid in it somewhere up here." I reached up into the vents, standing on my tippy toes to be able to reach further. "That's funny, it was right there a second ago."  
  
"Oh-my-god, where'd you get that, is it open?" Jet asked, looking genuinely scarred. "It'd better not be open, not with you going through the vents. That would be very, very bad."  
  
"Then it's probably a good thing that Ashley has it. And I don't need to find Nickolas anymore, you can probably answer my questions," I stated. Jet winced, not really wanting to hear that. I wondered whether or not he would be as reluctant to say things as the girl had been.  
  
Jet started pacing, glancing at the door every now and then. "Okay, so you've talked to Ashley, and she didn't tell you much else you wouldn't have been looking for Nickolas and you've seen the vial so you know something's up you just don't have a clue what." jet stated.  
  
"Yep, that's the idea," I replied.  
  
Jet looked at the door again, "Nickolas is supposed to show up soon, but I don't know whether or not he'll be alone."  
  
I shrugged. "If he's with someone I'll take care of it. Right now I need answers. What the hell is the green stuff?"  
  
Jet took a deep breath before answering. "Mathew was looking for a way to wipe out the majority of Milliardo's forces. He hired a few scientists to help with this top-secret project. Dorothy found out about it and told Milliardo something was up, but she didn't know what. She sent in Ashley to help figure it out, even though she's not completely with Milliardo on this. She wants to figure things out before he does. Milliardo wasn't stupid and knew she might not help him so he sent in Nickolas and me. I'm in as a pilot and Nickolas is a computer engineer. We've both been watching for things.  
  
"About a month ago Nicolas ran into Ashley who through out a hint on where to look. After checking a few things out he managed to find out where the lab was that they're making that liquid. It took quite awhile longer to discover that it's a bio-engineered virus that he could use as a weapon. It travels through the air and is basically a poison. They don't have an antidote yet, and the mixture isn't entirely stable. They can't control it at all. It travels and kills fast, and has killed off several of the scientists working on the project."  
  
"So basically he's created something to destroy everyone in contained areas?" I asked.  
  
Jet nodded before answering. "Exactly, but it lives off oxygen. It doesn't need much but lack of it will destroy the poison in it. It thrives in dark, dank places. So it can take out a space colony, but once it hits space it's dead. Light can slow it, certain types could kill it, but it takes awhile to do much damage. I don't know all the details, just what I could pick up."  
  
This was a surprise. I didn't expect Mathew to be leading some well thought out conspiracy against. The rest of Oz. He could over throw the organization by threat alone. They wouldn't even need the mobile dolls.  
  
"Do you know if this is being made or worked on else where?" I asked.  
  
Jet shook his head. "No where else. Mathew doesn't trust anyone else to work on it."  
  
We were both quiet a moment. He was staring at me and I was staring at the floor. Surely Mathew knew that if someone screwed up it could wipe out everyone on this colony. And this virus thing could destroy innocent people. What if it got onto Earth? The sun could kill it but it would take awhile if large amounts of the virus got out.  
  
Then Nickolas walked in with the last person I excepted to see, Zechs. Both starred at me, as surprised as I was. And right behind them someone else was trying to get in.  
  
I recognized Mathew's voice as he said, "What's going on here?"  
  
I opened the vents, grabbed a chair, and climbed back into them as quickly as I could, which was about as long as Zechs and Nickolas could stop Mathew from walking in. when at last they moved aside, Mathew looked just a little miffed. "What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"Um." Jet murmured, "nothing much."  
  
Mathew glared as he walked up to Jet. "Nothing much? That usually indicates that there was something." No one said anything for a moment, giving Mathew time to look around the room, he didn't look at the vent else he would have seen me peering through. But he did look at the computer screen. "What were you getting into, Jet?"  
  
"Um. . ." he murmured, not having an answer. I couldn't see the screen from where I was, and I hadn't checked it out while I was in the room.  
  
Mathew glanced up at him after taking a second to look at the screen. "Jet, I don't know whether anyone told you, but you're not permitted to be visiting certain web sites that show. . . more than the necessary amounts of skin."  
  
Jet looked away.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't see these things. Next time you get on one of our computers you're going to stay on the allowed sights. Right now I need you to keep an eye on Zechs. He's a very popular pilot and people are already beginning to complain about him being in jail," Mathew said. "Of course that's the reason he's out."  
  
"Yes sir." Jet said as he glanced at Zechs, who stood completely emotionless.  
  
Mathew nodded. "Good. If I find anything goes wrong it's you who is going to get in trouble. Not Nickolas or Zechs, but you." With that he stormed out of the room. I counted to ten to make sure he was gone before once again sliding out of the ventilation shaft. Mathew didn't seam to have noticed the chair underneath it, which was a good thing.  
  
"Okay, what's she doing here?" Nickolas asked Jet. "And why were you using one of Oz's computers to check out porn sites?"  
  
Jet raised up his arms in defense. "Hey, it wasn't my idea for her to show up, and don't complain, you've done worse. Anyway, she found me when she was looking for you. Blame Ashley if you need to blame some one, she's the one who told her to look for you. What's Zechs doing here?"  
  
"Mathew wanted him out and about, but needed someone to watch him. I don't know why he's with us. We're not exactly the best soldiers," Nickolas said.  
  
Zechs was staring at me. My guess was he knew exactly what was going on, he just didn't want to say anything. And his silence was bothering me, along with his stare. Something was up and I wanted to know what, but I wasn't going to say anything until he did.  
  
"What do you think Alex?" Zechs finally said. I looked strait into his eyes, not yet answering. He seamed to be trying to say something, but I couldn't tell what. "Why would Mathew set me up with these guys?"  
  
It hit me suddenly. Zechs had said that if he'd found me he'd turn me in, and Mathew wasn't stupid. His spies probably knew to watch Nickolas and Jet. So who better to put his latest spy with? And if I were going to make Zechs a spy I'd like to be hearing what was going on, especially when I didn't trust him.  
  
"You're wired, aren't you," I whispered, trying to stay quite.  
  
He nodded as he spoke, "Of course not, what are you talking about?"  
  
I barely made it back into the vents before the door was open and soldiers piled in. I began to crawl away, not caring where I was going, just as long as I got away from that room. I hoped Jet and Nickolas wouldn't get in too much trouble, but I wouldn't be any help to them if I was dead, or captured, but I was betting this time I'd end up dead.  
  
I waited till I got to the first opening that I could fit through, and then shoved open the vent door, knowing it wasn't strong enough to stop me. When I finished climbing out of the vent I put the door back, using some duck tape that I had found in the room to keep it up. I turned out to be in a storage room. There were boxes everywhere, and I didn't have a clue what was in them, and didn't really care.  
  
Walking to the door I glanced around just to make sure there weren't any other doors. There wasn't, and no one was outside when I opened the door just to glance through. I took a deep breath before stepping out into the hallway. I didn't know if they'd be sending anyone through the vents. If they did they'd be checking every opening they could, and would probably get to the one I came out of sooner or later. I had to get away from it quickly. My main problem was that I didn't know which direction I had come from. I hadn't kept track of the turns that I had taken, and I doubt if it would have mattered. So I started down a hallway, not looking for anything in particular. Nothing became clear to me, I didn't recognize the place. Every now and then I'd check a door, but the ones I checked were always locked. I didn't hear any voices for a long time, and when I finally did I slowed down, not sure where to go. They were around a turn, and if they came this way there was nowhere I could hide.  
  
But for now they weren't moving. Only talking next to a half way open door. There voices were muffled so I couldn't hear anything. Soon one walked away, leaving the other to turn off the light and follow. He left the door open, but it was the type that would shut on its own. Being the only open door I had seen for a while the moment the man had turned the corner I ran for it. Grabbing it just in time I slid into the room, closing the door behind me. Flipping the light switch I turned around.  
  
The room was still dark, but I could still see. The walls were lined with containers, everything from steal to glass. Several vials were tightly shut and set out on a table. Three other doors left the room. I recognized the liquid inside the containers. It was the same thing Ashley had, just a lot more. And even more surprising then that was that there was a rather large bomb in the middle of the room, strapped to several sticks of TNT. I blinked in surprise. The timer was set for five hours, which wasn't long enough for me to get off the colony. But if I looked on the bright side the entire virus was about to destroy only one colony and would never leave the base. Well, maybe it would, but not the colony. Quickly I left the room, walking right into a scientist who had been coming in.  
  
He seamed just as surprised as I was. Thinking fast I blocked the door so that he couldn't go inside. I didn't know whether or not he had anything to do with the bomb, but if hadn't I didn't want him turning it off. Better to get rid of the virus and have me stuck on the colony with it then to have it destroy everyone else.  
  
"Who are you?" the scientist asked.  
  
"Um." I mumbled, "a friend of Mathews?" I don't think he heard the question in my voice.  
  
Suddenly he seamed more cautious then surprised. "Really, and did he send you to check on things?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, he sent me to check on things," I really hoped this guy was buying it, cause it wasn't that good of an act.  
  
"Well then," the man said, "I best make sure you're not able to make the report." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head.  
  
So he was one of the bombing people. Oh lovely, now I'd have to convince him I wasn't working for Mathew. "Um, wait! Wait! I'm Alex Yuy, don't shoot, I saw the bomb but don't shoot!" I half yelled.  
  
The man hesitated just long enough for me to grab the gun form him. I pulled out the clip and handed him back the gun, slipping the clip into my back pocket. "See, now neither of us can use it."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" the man snapped, more annoyed then anything. As long as he wasn't killing me I didn't mind.  
  
I shrugged. "Got lost, snuck into a room, happened to have a killing virus which I wanted to avoid and destroy. Lucky for me someone's already doing that. And I think I'll be leaving now, so if you don't mind." I tried to move around him, but he blocked the way.  
  
"I need the clip so I can kill anyone who comes into the room. Can't have Mathew's men finding out about the bomb," the man stated.  
  
Meeting his eyes I nodded. I didn't think he was going to shoot me. Of course I've been wrong before, but I was hoping this wasn't one of the times. Pulling out the clip I handed it to him. He nodded thanks and walked past me into the room.  
  
I just kept walking down the hallway. I'd been lucky twice, and hoped it'd happen again. I didn't want to run into anyone bad. Again I started checking doors. About the fifth time one opened. No one was inside. I checked for other doors and found one. Walking through it I entered another room with no one there. But there were no other exits so I left. I went back into the first one the same time a group of soldiers walked through the door. There wasn't any time for me to leave or draw a gun. Before I knew what was happening there were seven men aiming their guns for me. I put my hands up in surrender.  
  
"Alex Yuy, it's about time we found you," One of them said.  
  
I shrugged. "Hasn't been so long for me, just getting acquainted with a different part of the base."  
  
"I don't suggest you use sarcasm. No one will care if I shoot you now," the same guy stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Damn," I muttered.  
  
One of the soldiers searched me, finding all my weapons. Handcuffs were thrown on me, being put a little too tight for comfort. The head soldier used a radio to call in saying they'd found me while the rest shoved me forward leading me out the door. Three soldiers walked in front of me and the rest behind. There wasn't a moment when at least four guns weren't pointed in my direction. No one told me, but I had a feeling that once again I was going to talk to Mathew.  
  
Hello again everyone. This is the second to last chapter, then their be an epilogue, then I'm done! *grins widely* almost there, I just have to write a little more. . . Well, I'll have the next chapter out soon and I'll put out the epilogue not long after, maybe at the same time. ~Rave 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
It was a large room, the ceiling being at least fourteen feet from the floor. The walls were painted a light blue, though I'm not sure why, it didn't fit the soldiers standing around with guns pointed at Jet, Nickolas and me. Zechs stood near Mathew, casually dressed in black. V was next to him, wearing an Oz polo shirt and standard slacks. Neither were looking terribly interested in the scene around them. Zechs was clearly armed, and didn't seam to care who knew. My guess was he was with Oz again, though he hadn't turned me in when he had the chance. That at least was usually a good sign.   
  
Mathew was looking tickled, dressed in full military gear and literally looking ready to kill. He'd discovered and captured all the 'bad guys' and had them laid out in front of him, ready to be dealt with. The only person missing with Ashley, but she'd supposedly gotten away from the base and was hiding out somewhere in the colony. Of course, about five hours from now it wouldn't make much of a difference.   
  
"Alex Yuy, we meet again," Mathew said all too cheerfully.  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Much too soon for my liking, but hey, I'm not in charge of the nice men with guns who dragged me down here."  
  
"True," Mathew agreed, not letting me ruin his mood, "but I thought you might cool down your attitude a bit."  
  
I shrugged. "You know, I probably would if it wasn't for the fact that I know you're going to kill me whether or not I act overly annoying. So I might as well be an ass as long as I can. Tomorrow I might not be here to tick you off."  
  
Mathew laughed, which made me feel crappy. Usually when I was sarcastic he got annoyed. He just wasn't letting me get to him. Damn. He began walking around me as he talked. "No. I'm not going to kill you, even if I'd take great pleasure in doing so. You can serve a much greater use for me. Unfortunately they can't." he motioned to Nickolas and Jet without stopping his circling. "So I'm just going to get rid of them." He pulled out his gun, and without even looking fired two shots, killing both of them as he past me once again. Involuntarily I flinched. If he'd shot me I would deal with it, but he'd killed someone else. The worst part was I would have done the exact same thing if the situation were reverse.  
  
"Damn," I muttered, "I'm starting to wish I wasn't so useful, then at least I'd have a swift death." Mathew wasn't listening to me.  
  
Mathew stopped walking to my right side, still grinning. "You see," he whispered. "There are two people in this room that I'm not sure of. I know you're working with the enemy, and I know Nickolas and Jet were working for Milliardo just as I know that these soldiers are working for me." I turned to face him, staring into his very serious eyes. "What I don't know, "He continued as he turned to Zechs and V, "is whether those two," he pointed to them, "are loyal to me. Both have helped you, but both have reason to turn against you. So I've devised a test." He turned back to me. "The first one to kill you lives, the other shares your fate."  
  
V blinked in surprise, taking a step back. His face held a note of panic for just a second before he calmed down and started to think. For Zechs things seamed painfully obvious. He drew his gun and held it at his side like a wait he didn't feel like lifting. One might think he didn't want to kill me. That was a very, very good thing.  
  
"Vince doesn't have a gun," Zechs said softly.  
  
Mathew nodded. "That gives you the advantage, doesn't it? Just shoot her!" he demanded.  
  
Zechs nodded before answering, "Just making sure you don't mind." Slowly he lifted his gun, pointing it steadily at me head. I clinched my eyes as I took a deep breath, willing Zechs not to pull the trigger, not to be the one to kill me, yet wanting him to do it just as much, more so that he wouldn't be killed himself. I bowed my head in defeat for just a moment, not wanting to give in. After a few seconds without anything happening I looked up. Zechs had dropped his arm and looked away. "I can't kill her," four words that made my heart sing.   
  
Mathew shook his head, obviously disappointed. "Well then, obviously you can't be trusted." He turned his gaze to V.  
  
Zechs held out his gun to V, who took it casually. He didn't even pause to think as he took the clip out, tossing it back to Zechs as dropping the gun. "I'm not killing her, and you knew better than to ask."  
  
Mathew sighed, "I'm sorry then. You'll both have to die, and they'll kill her anyway." If I hadn't known that we were all going to die I would be very happy with the situation, but with five soldiers aiming for us my mood was a little on the downside.  
  
I didn't turn to see the soldiers aiming, but Mathew did, which was the only reason he missed V drawing a gun from behind him. Zechs seamed to get the same idea, and soon they were both firing. I did the best thing I could think of. I ducked. Unfortunately Zechs's gun had about three bullets in it, and he was only able to kill off one person, and V's was knocked out of his hand.   
  
I jumped for the gun that was now rolling across the floor, but Mathew saw me. He jumped too, knocking me to the ground, just inches from the gun. I didn't have time to see what was going on, but I knew that the soldiers were trying to shoot me, but couldn't get a clear shot with Mathew on top of me, and he was having a hard time keeping me away from the gun. I grabbed it, and Mathew grabbed my hand, reaching with his other one for his other gun.  
  
I didn't have much time to think, but enough time to look around the room. Two soldiers were trying to kill me, though Mathew would beat them to it. Zechs was crouched over V, who was bleeding, but I couldn't see how badly. V looked up at me, and I knew, he was hurt bad.  
  
Mathew had his gun out, but he was doing the stupid thing and savoring the moment. I closed my eyes, feeling the rage creeping up inside me, and feeling a wall that Lynn had put there to stop it. I felt my power fighting it, and knew I had to break the wall. If not I wouldn't be the only one dead. V needed help and no one was being too nice with Zechs.   
  
I could see the room, staring at Mathew struggling to keep me under control. V was clutching his chest and Zechs was trying to keep pressure on it. The soldiers weren't sure what to do, but they were ignoring Zechs and V. I could see the blue light surrounding V. I could see it fading away. I knew I had to do something, but there was nothing I could do.  
  
I drew a deep breath and opened my eyes, releasing the air as I did so, and with it my power. It plowed through the wall as if it was nothing. The anger came out so suddenly, in such a large amount.   
  
Heat surrounded me, pressing against my flesh as it tried to escape from my mind. I let it flow out, let it attack someone else. Mathew's eyes were wide as he tried to pull back, but not quick enough to escape the flames. His hands pulled away from the gun as he screamed. I didn't pay attention to the fire consuming him, I knew it wouldn't burn me. Instead I turned to the remaining soldiers with the gun. Two quick shots killed them, then I threw the gun away once I finished. I pushed Mathew off of me, having stood the heat for about as long as I could. It might not burn but it still hurt.  
  
Crawling away from what was left of Mathew I slowly and uncertainly got to my feet. His flesh was black, and the smell was close to unbearable, but I couldn't waste time staring at him. I turned to Zechs and V and I unsteadily ran towards them, my mind not quite back to the real world yet, and because of that gap I could still see V with the blue light around him. It was fading, and fast. He looked pale and lay with his eyes closed barely breathing.   
  
When I reached him I dropped to my knees, helping Zechs try to stop the bleeding in his stomach. V's eyes fluttered open and he gave a weak smile. "I knew you wouldn't let yourself be killed."  
  
"Yeah," I muttered, "you get shot instead of me. That makes things so much better." I couldn't help being just a little sarcastic. Plus a lot annoyed. V wasn't going to die. I wasn't going to let him. "There's got to be something we can do…" I looked around the room.  
  
"I don't think there is," Zechs murmured softly. My eyes shot daggers at him but I didn't interrupt as he continued. "I tried to heal him… but my powers didn't work, it's too serious. And there is no way we could move him out of here without professional help. Maybe if we had a doctor, but we don't, and even if we did there is no guarantee that he would live."  
  
I shook my head. "It's not fair…"  
  
"Forget about fair," V said, his voice gaining strength as he continued to talk. "If you don't get out of here now you're going to die anyway. They have other soldiers around here, and they're going to figure out something is wrong. I didn't get myself shot just so you could be stupid and hang around crying over me." The words were harsh, but his voice wasn't. He sounded soft and sad, but still hopeful.   
  
"I'm not crying," I muttered, knowing it wasn't exactly true. I was crying a little, but only a little. "We've got to at least try to take you with us."  
  
V sighed and shook his head. "Just leave. I'll only slow you down and I'm going to die anyway. How would you get me off of the Colony? And what doctor would treat me sense I went against Oz?"  
  
"The scientists working on the virus might… but I don't even know who they are," I murmured.   
  
V blinked in confusion. "What virus?" he asked.  
  
I smiled softly, "Nothing, don't worry about it. It's already being taken care of." Zechs shot me a questioning glance, but didn't say anything. There would be time for questions later.   
  
"I'm going to make sure no one's in the hallway, Come out in a couple of minutes," Zechs said. He stood up and grabbed a machine gun from one of the dead soldiers. I wondered if that's actually why he left the room or if he was just giving me time alone with V. Knowing Zechs it was probably both.  
  
"V. . ." I said. He stared at me a moment, smiling. I picked up his hand, no longer caring whether or not the bleeding stopped, it was too late anyway. Slowly his eyes seamed to fade, to grow darker. Whatever it was that made us living left him. I knelt over him and gently kissed his forehead, right before he died. Then clinching my jaw so I wouldn't cry I stood up. I couldn't cry yet, not until I got off this colony.   
  
I got to my feet, not giving V a second glance. If I looked back at him I wasn't sure I could hold back tears. Instead I walked to the nearest corpse, cleaned the blood off my hands, and picked up his gun. Opening the door I saw Zechs exchanging a gun with one of the many bodies now lining the ground. I guess there had been people out here. He nodded to me and we were off.   
  
Suddenly lights began flashing red, showing an alert. "All pilots to your docking bays, enemy attack!" an announcement called.   
  
I normally would've grinned. It was the perfect opportunity to get off the colony. No one would be looking for Zechs or me so we would easily be able to grab a mobile suit and leave. And I knew my way to the docks, so neither of us would get lost.  
  
"Let's head for dock two," Zechs said, having the same idea as me. "We can get Virgo IIs there." I nodded agreement, and we turned down a different hall.   
  
The base was in chaos. Soldiers and pilots were running everywhere. Zechs and I joined the crowd of pilots waiting to get into the Virgo IIs. No one noticed us. I don't think anyone really cared. They were all either waiting to get into a suit or trying to organize things.   
  
"Find me out in space, I'll try to get a private communication system up with you," Zechs said as he moved off to a different suit.  
  
I nodded my understanding. "Be quick about it," I called back. Then we were both getting into suits.  
  
Then we were out in space and surrounded by the rest of the Oz pilots. Those in front were getting slowly hacked away by the gundams fighting back. I shot up and out of formation as I searched for Zechs who was supposed to be doing the same thing. The gundams were quite a way from me, and their ship even farther. But I'd get there sooner or later. Then Julia in her gundam, Armageddon, was flying towards me, or towards the other suits waiting to join the battle.  
  
With some quick commands I had a communication link between us. "Julia!" I called through it.  
  
She hesitated attacking for a moment, then resumed. Through the com she asked me, "Where are you?"  
  
"Away from the group, but not far from you, Zechs is out here somewhere too, but he hasn't separated from the rest yet. Tell the other pilots I'm heading for the hanger," I asked.  
  
"No problem," Julia replied somewhat cheerfully as she slashed through several more suits.  
  
And again I was off, this time heading for the hanger. I saw a Virgo II shoot up not far from me.   
  
"Hey Alex, is that you?" I heard Zechs ask.  
  
I told him back, "Yeah, just follow me."  
  
We easily dodged the Oz pilots, and avoided any battles that may have been happening, especially with the gundam pilots. No one from Oz noticed, and everyone on our side were watching out for us. Before long we were outside of the hanger, waiting for them to let us in.  
  
"Hey, it's Alex, let us in," I asked, and, of course, they did.   
  
The moment I got out of the Virgo I saw my dad waiting for me. I flinched a little from his glare, but other then that I was okay. He didn't say anything, he didn't really have to, and I knew what he was thinking. He thought I never should have gone, that I only created problems. But he was probably thinking something else, too. Probably happy I was back. Either way it didn't matter. I couldn't stay long. I had to do something fast.  
  
"Alex," Heero said.  
  
I bowed my head for a second before answering. "I'm sorry dad, but I've got to do something. Where's RedZero?" I peeked up to see what he was doing.  
  
Funny thing was he was smiling ever so slightly, which was more confusing then good. "It's ready and waiting, be quick though, we need to talk."  
  
I blinked. Surprised wasn't exactly covering things at the moment, but it was the closest word I could think of that explained what I felt. I didn't really have time to think much, though. I had to get my gundam. Dad hadn't been lying. It was ready to go the moment I stepped inside. Quickly I turned things on, and just as quickly I was out of the ship and heading to the battle.   
  
I felt the Zero system on the edge of my mind, and Synz inside of it. I knew Synz wouldn't be helping me this fight, and I knew I didn't need it. I wasn't even sure if Synz would stay with me, now that I had the Zero system back. But still it didn't matter. I had come to do one thing, and I didn't need either of their help for it.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing out here?" Poe asked, "We've almost finished this fight."  
  
"Not quite," I whispered in reply, "there's one thing you haven't, and won't, do."  
  
I didn't know whether he heard me, but he didn't reply. Quickly I shot through the battlefield, destroying several dolls as I did so. I passed Tarmine and Zero fighting, but didn't stop to help them. I didn't stop until no one stood between the colony and me, and then I stopped abruptly. I stared for a moment, before taking out my beam cannon. I knew people on the colony, people who didn't deserve to die. People like the soldiers dying out here, who were just trying to do what was right. And I knew I was going to kill them, and that nothing was going to stop me. I carefully aimed at the colony, not wanting to make a mistake. Then I fired.   
  
The blast pushed me back hard, but I held the trigger until the colony started to explode, piece by piece. I watched it as the base was destroyed, and with it the virus. Even if it lived through the explosion space would kill it. There'd be no oxygen for it to live off of.  
  
And then I flew back to the hanger, ignoring my friend's questions as they continued to fight of the now panicking Oz pilots. I didn't want to talk to them quite yet, I didn't want to answer the questions, and I wasn't sure what all I would say.  
  
I entered the hanger before the others got back. My dad wasn't there, but Zechs was. I took one look at him and knew I had some explaining to do. He wouldn't ask anything, just look at me in that one way which just bugs you. It didn't matter, I had to talk to him too. We had to figure out what story we were going to tell, and how much of it everyone needed to know.  
  
"Follow me," I said, and he did. We were both silent as we walked. I led him to my room, not wanting to be in the hanger when the others got back. "So…"  
  
"Yeah, that about says it all," Zechs murmured, only half joking. "So… what now? What do we say? And why on Earth, or off of it in this case, did you do that?"  
  
"What now? I don't know. What do we say? The facts, but no more then we need to. Why did I destroy the colony?" I paused there, wondering exactly how I should word things. "They were going to die anyway. And it would be horrible and painful, and terrifying. Mathew was working on a bio-weapon, a virus. I don't know what its name was, but I know it was bad. It could kill people quickly and it took very little to do so. But it fed on Oxygen, and can't live without it. I don't know specifics, but I know that there was a bomb in the lab where the virus was being made. It was set to go off a few hours from now. It would destroy part of the virus, and the rest would be left for the colony. We'd die, all the people would die, and they would see friends and family die. There was no time to get them off the colony, no other option. The virus is dead by now. No risk of it getting to earth or another colony."  
  
Zechs didn't look surprised. More like understanding. He didn't say anything for awhile, thinking things through first. Finally he spoke up, "You don't want them to know much, do you?" I shook my head. "And we're only saying what they need to know?" I nodded. He sighed, "I agree with that, but it makes things a little complicated."  
  
I smiled at that, though it was a very weak smile. "Yeah, but that's life. Very complicated."  
  
"True," Zechs said. "You should probably go see your friends, they're probably very confused."  
  
I shrugged. "That's okay, for now. I'll explain latter, I don't want to deal with questions at them moment." I looked away then, not wanting him to see that tears were coming back, following thoughts of the colony and V.  
  
I think Zechs noticed me trying to hide them. "I can talk to them for you, I'll just say that Cat isn't feeling well and make up something else to go with it."  
  
I grinned then, happy that he was trying to be nice. I didn't even glare at him for calling me Cat. "If you can get them to believe you, be my guest."  
  
Zechs soon left, and I stood staring at the door. I debated whether or not I should lock it. If someone wanted to come in they would probably knock. But if Julia or Dad or just someone else was angry, they may not. I played it safe and locked it, still not sure if I should cry, I didn't know whether or not I'd be able to stop.  
  
  
  
........... all coments will be set at the end of the epilogue. 


	16. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
  
  
I was back on Earth, a place I spent so little of my time during the last few years, but still loved so very much. The clear air and the green of the grass and trees and the blue, blue sky all added to the effect. It was also the place for memorials. The place for memory. They buried most people here, even from colonies. And whenever something happened to a colony, and it was destroyed, the graveyard was on Earth.  
  
Dad and I had come to this one, both of us dressed in black to honor and mourn those who had died. Heero wore a black tank top and jeans, covered by a trench coat, even on this warm of a day. I was dressed in black slacks and a wool turtleneck, very dressed up for me. My hair had grown out a bit, long enough to somewhat pull back, and I wore sunglasses because it was a very bright day.  
  
Dad had left me at the entry to the memorial, where all the white crosses started. There were no bodies, just row upon row of crosses. Names started alphabetically, last name then first. There were no descriptions unless a family member still living had asked for one. I walked past them all until I found the name I was looking for.  
  
There were four people with the last name Barton. Two of them I didn't know, and I wasn't sure if they were even related to those I did. But Mathew Barton's name was there, along with a brief description.  
  
  
  
'Here lies Mathew Barton, leader of the Barton foundation, loving husband and loving father. Died in battle, yet still to be remembered. May you rest in peace.'  
  
  
  
I didn't find it fair, that they'd say such nice things about Mathew. He didn't deserve it. He'd been a murder and a power hungry idiot. But he had also been respected. He had the life many people would wish for, but one that I would never want.  
  
V's was right next to him, no description or sign that he was related to Mathew. I wondered if he would have cared, if he had wanted it that way. I placed a flower I had brought with me on the ground next to the cross. I didn't know if it would help anything. I knew it wouldn't make me feel better. I hadn't cried for him for over a month, but seeing the words 'Vince Barton' on a gravestone brought all me feelings of sadness back. Slowly tears started falling down my face.  
  
Glancing back at the flower, I noticed something I hadn't seen before. Crouching I picked up a slip of folded paper which had been taped to the gravestone near the bottom. Standing I dried my tears as I opened it. A note was written inside, with no name saying whom it was from, only to whom it was addressed.  
  
'Dear Angel, I saw you flying as I left what had been my home for six years. I felt no sorrow in leaving it, as you must know. I hope only that your life goes well, and that your loses fail to trouble you. Sadness has touched your life too many times, but it has only made you stronger. May you watch over my Angel faithfully, until the next time we meet.'  
  
I carefully placed the note in my pocket, took one last look at the gravestone, and began walking back to my father.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's over. Questions? Coments? Funny stories? I'm not sure what all to say (I really wasn't planing on killing off so many people). There's going to be a sequel, first chapter should be out. It's called 'Missing Persons'  
  
Hope you liked the story!  
  
~Rave 


	17. Stats

Hello! *Waves!* I got really bored one day and realized that I should probably figure out all the statistics for the g-kids. I have Alex's and most of Julia's pretty much memorized, I'm very sorry if I get anything wrong (*.*). Anyway, I figured I'd start with Alex, because I know her stuff the best. Here goes.  
Name: Alex Yuy  
  
Age: Born June 13, After Colony 199 or 200 (haven't decided yet)  
  
Appearance: Well, up until Agent of Oz she had really long brown hair that she held in a lot of small braids, but then she cut it to appear as a guy, dyed it blonde. After that mess she started growing it out again, in Missing Persons it's about at midback range, but that's about as long as she gets for the five years after that, it depends on how the third story goes. Other than her hair... her eyes are dark purple, wide and curious, but she's great with the blank stare routine. She's about 5'3", give or take an inch, she's very in shape.... what else to say.... you figure it out, imagine whoever you want and that can be her.  
  
Parents: Obviously Heero, and because it didn't occur to me to make up a mom I went with Relina. I'd like you to understand that I don't particularly like Relina, not that I dislike her, but I don't mind the occasional Relina bashing. With that in mind... you knew there was something between Relina and Heero, so I figured "Hey, why not just keep them together". They're married, even got married before Relina got pregnant, which is more than we can say for some of the other pilots.  
  
History: Well, Alex grew up with her parents. She was always involved with the Preventers and other such fighting/military like organizations, but nothing that promoted war. All of the pilots, with the exception of Duo, helped with her training when it came to fighting skills. When Duo died when Alex was ten she saw less and less of the other pilots, but Julia did come to live with her family because Heero was her godfather. By the time Alex was 13 another war was starting. She was the youngest of the g-kids, and treated as such in the beginning of the war, but soon earned her place. What she lacked in age she made up in intelligence, skills and sarcasm. Poe Wufie wasn't a major part of her life until about the age of 15, and then she saw very little of him. Poe was more of a loner, but he knows when he's in over his head. When she was thirteen she received her gundam, RedZero, from Trowa, who had, with a lot of help, designed and built five new gundams, one for each of the children, thinking that they could help with the war which was coming, and which he knew no one could stop until it was in full swing. That was when Zero and Tarmine really met up with Alex and Julia. I'm going to save that entire story for the prequel I'm writing, there might even be two... but anyway what you need to know is that right after she turns 16 Alex gets fed up with restrictions and life in general and decides to run away. hence the whole 'Agent of Oz.' After that the war ends rather peacefully, since Mathew's dead and all that already happened. Milliardo, (who didn't really care about the war anyway and who was participating in it because he was really, really bored and figured it was going to happen anyway so he might as well have some control over it so that it doesn't go too far), made up with Relina, and things went well until Julia's story 'After Wars' (you can find it on fanfiction, under the name Julia Maxwell). with this and that you go into the story 'Missing Persons' and I'm not sure what happens after that.  
  
Personality: Alex is... well, she's a Gemini, therefor entitled to several different personalities. Over all she's a tomboy, a great pilot, a good friend, stubborn as hell, and not in the slightest romantic. For the first fifteen years of her life she successfully scared off any guy who even thought of asking her out. She's fun to hang with though, as long as you don't tick her off. What else to say... sarcastic, blunt... if you have any suggestions reviews are helpful.  
  
Gundam: RedZero, basically a red and blank version of Zero, the one in endless waltz, wings and everything. It's got a lot of weapons, but mostly just an improved Zero. also... The Gemini: you see the Gemini in this story, but another version of it is going to show up in the third story, but I haven't worked out the details.  
  
I'm missing something... *shrugs* on to Julia!  
Name: Julia Maxwell  
  
Age: Born in whatever month makes you a Scorpio, don't remember exact date, AC 198, I think  
  
Appearance: How does Julia look? I'll get back to you once I remember.  
  
Parents: Duo Maxwell and Alanis, does Alanis have a last name? Who knows... Anywho, Duo was going to be all happily ever after with Hildie, but then my friend decided she didn't like Hildie so we decided that she'd die. I don't remember if it was Suicide or if she was killed. But Alanis, who I think was Dorothy's adopted sister at some point in the story line, but I don't like that Idea so I'm vetoing it in the stories I write. (keep in mind the series has two authors so it gets confusing) Anyway, Duo met Alanis and so there was Julia, named after Trowa's wife, who died a few months before she was born. Alanis supposedly died in childbirth.  
  
History: Well, her history is about the same as Alex's, but even though she was interested in piloting mobile suits, she was more interested in science, guys, and other stuff. Her dad died when she was 10/11ish, (again, I have to work out the dates) so she went to live with the Yuys, which she didn't mind, but she missed her dad. She went threw the war, like Alex, but when she was about fifteen she picked up her first serious boyfriend, Zero. All shall be explained in the future fics to come-hopefully. Um... she becomes a great scientist/pilot and goes on with life, eventually marrying Lady Une's son, Nicolie, which is kind of confusing because she killed Lady Une, who was framed for killing Duo, who never actually died. Anyway she has a daughter named Zoe, (Zero's the real dad) and lives basically happily ever after as she deals with world threatening problems and a crazy, obsessive Zero.  
  
Personality: Julia is... a lot like Duo. I have a problem writing Duo, well, I have a problem writing any of the original main characters, which should be obvious if I ever try. So, naturally I'm horrible at writing Julia, but I'm getting better. Anyway, back to the point, she's outgoing and funny, can be deadly serious, a quick thinker, really good at making people look stupid, and then acting like she didn't mean to insult them. She's very popular, making Alex popular, too, because they always hang out together, but Alex mostly ignores everyone. More or less she's very nice and just wants to help everyone.  
  
Gundam: Armageddon. It's been so long since the rpg, where we actually mentioned the gundams, that I've forgotten everything about the Armageddon but it's name. But hey, I can't remember Zero's gundam's name, so I'm not doing that bad here.  
Okay, I think I'll go with Tarmine  
  
Name: Tarmine Barton  
  
Age: Born... 3 months before Julia  
  
Appearance: She dyed her hair purple and it hangs down to about her mid back, her eyes were green I think. She's tall, and resembles her father quite a bit. um... very pretty, like her mom. That's about it.  
  
parents: Trowa Barton and Julian whatever. Another unknown last name. Anyway, I don't remember how they met, but they were together about a year, and there relationship ended when Tarmine was born and Julian died in childbirth. She never really was important to the story line.  
  
History: Okay, this one's actually different. Yes, there's the whole supper smart, trained with gundams, yada yada yada stuff. But She grew up mostly with Quatre and Trowa, who are a couple, just not very loud about it. Naturally, she hung out with Zero a lot, and they even tried dating. That's where the history gets funky, in some versions of the story (again, joint authors/used to be rpg) she got pregnant and had a kid no one knew about. I don't like that part, or more it doesn't quite fit into my version of the story, so we edited it, and she doesn't get pregnant, but she is a little sour when Julia starts dating Zero. Well, before the war started, when everyone knew it was going to, Tarmine and Zero were supposed to go find out basically what was going on, bad guys and such. That's when Julia and Alex show up. Poe's off doing his own thing, no one knows where he is. This and that happens, war ends, Tarmine still is thinking she's in love with Zero, ends up getting killed, that's the end of her story. For the record though, Tarmine is often portrayed as a jerk/pest no one likes, but she's actually kind of cool, we just needed someone to be the annoying one and she ended up being it.  
  
Personality: Um... uh... well, you figure it out.  
  
Gundam: SandStorm, a lot like Quatre's old one, but better  
Okies, why not Zero:  
  
Name: Zero Winner (can't remember middle name... I'm forgetting a lot)  
  
Age: about three months older than Tarmine  
  
Parents: Quatre and Dorothy. I figured that if Quatre ever had a son the mom would have to be Dorothy else it just wouldn't work right. Just so you know though, Quatre and Trowa are a couple in this, they just got into a fight. Trowa fell in love with Julian, Quatre got irritated, had an affair with Dorothy that lasted about a week. They had a kid, Julian died, Quatre comforted Trowa, and they got back together.  
  
History: Grew up with his dad, obviously. Hung out with Tarmine a lot, dated her, decided they were better off as friends. Met Alex and Julia on the colonies, thought he liked Alex more, Alex made it clear she wasn't interested, found out he liked Julia, they started dating. The war ended... All is explained in "After Wars" so I'm not going there. Anyway, Julia had a kid from Zero and a new boyfriend. Zero kind of is screwed up. Again, I'd like to point out that Zero was a cool guy, but we have this theory if we don't like a person, or they're no longer needed for the story, kill them or make them a bad guy. Zero became a bad guy.  
  
Personality: again, you figure it out. Read the story/stories  
  
Gundam: wish I knew  
If you haven't read the second story, don't read these. I'll put the entire thing up once I finish the second story, but until then this is the only spot I can put them.  
Name: Matt Maxwell  
  
Age: He was born about a year after the endless waltz  
  
Appearance: A lot like Duo without the braid. He's more rugged and down right emotionless.  
  
Parents: Duo and some American chick that no one knows the name of, but happened to participate in a one night stand that took place about three months after the endless waltz. Needless to say they had a kid.  
  
History: He grew up in America with his mom. Though he wasn't completely separated from Duo, they weren't exactly friends. Matt was very much a problem child, and grew up to be a bounty hunter/assassin. I haven't figured out the details yet, but that's the idea. Then, Gabriel offers him a job to kill Alex, and because he doesn't have any reason to refuse he took the job.  
  
Personality: cold hearted killer type, who still manages to be an okay person.  
  
He doesn't have a gundam, never flown in a mobile suit, but he's got a lot of guns.  
  
Name: Jack Barton  
  
Age: twenty in "Missing Persons"  
  
Appearence: red hair... looks like V, Gabriel and Mathew, and because I don't remember anything else you'll have to go with that.  
  
Parents: Well, to work out the way it does, Mathew and Meredith Barton would have to be the parents, but that would make Gabriel and Jack full blooded brothers, but I wanted them to be half brothers. *Sigh* I'll figure something out.  
  
History: Grew up with his mom because his parents got divorced. Faked his own death because he got fed up with all his family and their problems and he knew there was no other way to try to get anything done without the media in his face. He got Gabrielle's help with it, back when they didn't hate each other's guts. He got arrested by Oz when he was working to stop them in small ways, not wanting to join the Preventers or do anything that would blow his cover. Mathew found out who he was and had him immediately transferred to his colony where he was stuck for a year. He got to know Duo and escaped with him before the colony was destroyed. He helped Duo set up the Missing Persons, and then Alex walks in. Thus you have "Missing Persons".  
  
Personality: Um, nice, kind of. At first he's a jerk, and he is to a lot of people, but he gets nicer as you know him. I can't explain an exact personality, you'd have to read the story, and if you did you know what he's like so I don't need to explain.  
Well, this is actually an update, but I didn't change any of the first four because I still need to talk to Julia and she hasn't gotten around to helping with that. I figure, though, if I bug her enough she'll do it so I'll start the next time I see or talk to her. Gain any suggestions or comments would be appreciated.  
  
~Ja ne  
  
Rave 


End file.
